As expected, i wander aimlessly amongst the grey waves
by Somerandomoldguy
Summary: He was just a conscript from Chiba, fighting for the shogun and then for the Republic as the waves of the emperor's men fell upon him. She was just a lonely sheltered princess living in her cold castle in the forests of Nohr. He yearned for it all to end, to finally be at peace with his life. She yearned for escape, adventure and to go were her feet could take her.
1. Chapter 1

Hachiman Hikigaya observed the field in front of him silently as the cold gusts of Hokkaido blew across his face. All around him, grumbling could be heard as the dejected men in his presence complained and despaired. The sharp feeling that could be felt right before a fight hung in the air, and the men he was with did not like that. How could they? He asked himself. These men were now in the eyes of essentially all of Japan, Traitors. The traitors that dared defied the emperor, the traitors that fled up north to Hokkaido and formed a new government in spite of the emperor. Yes, These men were the newly formed republic of Ezo's army. Prior to that, many of these men fought for the shogunate. And even then, those men lost the majority of battles fought in the recent year. Hachiman quietly shared the same sentiment of the men himself. He was after all, conscripted. Forced to fight. Given very little training. And given very _little _supplies. From Toba Fushimi all the way here to Hakodate, he fought and lost every battle. When it came to losing he considered himself the strongest.

The winds blew fiercely as they were cold. Sighing, he took a cigarette from his pockets and lit it. The sparks from his lighter hitting his white gloves as he casually put the lighter back in his pocket. It was still going to be a few hours before the fight, and frankly Hachiman stopped caring. To him it was just another battle, another loss and another defeat. The fact that the men were also grumbling and demoralized didn't help either. Taking a drag, Hachiman quietly self reflected for what he knew was the last time. He was going to die here, He knew it. After all, though he may be conscripted, he still rose rapidly up the ranks. Making the rank lieutenant and having the privilege of not wearing the shabby thin black uniforms of the republic, instead opting for a long black frock coat that provided suitable warmth. He also wore the pants that officers wore, black as night but certainly not cold like it. To top off his outfit, he sported nice leather boots that went up to his knees. Not only did he look like an officer, he acted like it to. Giving orders to attack and retreat when the time was deemed appropriate by himself. It could be said that his unit was one of the only ones that still had over fifty percent fighting strength left in Hokkaido.

As he smoked in silence, one of the young recruits rashly spoke up in a loud voice. His mouth letting out puffs of fog as light rain started to fall, his face one of mixed rage and desperation. Gripping his rifle tightly, the recruit shouted; "Come on my friends! the imperial dogs will be here anytime now! this will be an easy fight! all we need is to defend and we shall drive them to the sea in no time!" Receiving silence and being ignored by some, he continued again. With the other new recruits being the main group that listened to him.

"Yes! after all, it is our duty to fight for the new republic! to fight against tyranny and those who impose it! we will not r-" "Run away right?" Hachiman cut in. Receiving looks of confusion from the recruit along with some salutes from the older more experienced veterans, He took a drag and for a moment, watched the smoke get swept away by the winds before continuing.

"...I am your officer. From Toba Fushimi to here i have fought in every battle so far. Every battle we have tasted defeat. Do not spout false bravado to try and lie to yourself and your fellow comrades. This battle was lost before we even fought it." Pausing, Hachiman took another drag while he had everyone's attention. Looking at the flowers dance on the field due to the wind was indeed a worthwhile sight he thought to himself as he continued speaking.

"The truth is, you are all stupid no good wannabees for being here. You wanted to be something your _Not_, You wanted to be heroes. And because you cant, you now spin up tales. Make up reasons to try and justify your being here. Speaking of courage, of Bushido, Of loyalty and now calling the enemy dogs. You are all the most pathetic fake people i have ever had the displeasure of knowing. I don't want you, the enemy don't want you and this army doesn't want you. Go _home_ boy for i do not need you and your like here. If i am to die, then i would like to die alone on the same field with _genuine_ people." Hachiman said as he spat on the ground near the young recruits feet.

The young recruit merely had a look of shock on his face as emotions quickly showed in his eyes. Anger, sadness and humiliation could be sensed from him by everybody as the tears started to form. All around him, the young recruits started to murmur in displeasure of what Hachiman did. The older veterans only remained silent as they looked at Hachiman with understanding eyes. Hachiman however, was used to people talking negatively about him. No matter which insult, no matter what they said, he would not be fazed. Hearing words like creep, defeatist, arrogant and stupid come up did nothing to Hachiman as he merely looked at the sky with a solemn face. Not even bothering to look at them, He continued.

"Those of you who murmur against me can leave as well, I despise people like you. Living a fake life, forming cliques and badmouthing those who you don't agree with together as a group. You are all fake lying cowards who lie to try and maintain a fragile image that is just as ugly as yourself." Hachiman was met many shouts of outrage and indignation as he finished.

"How dare you!"

"And you call yourself an officer? i'm outta here!"

"Come on guys, lets go!"

The young majority left in anger, the young recruit that had tried to inspire the men following them with his head down. Hachiman merely watched with no change in his face, Still smoking his cigarette as he turned to the veterans. His cold fish eyes eyeing them, only to be met with tired eyes that made him rather uncomfortable. Their eyes reminded him to much of him, there was no hint of care left in those eyes that met his gaze. And silently he nodded at them, walking past them to the officers area in the camp. Hachiman walked as he smoked, his left hand gripping the handle of his Katana tightly.

The camp was bustling with lots of activity as men rushed here and there, bringing orders and such. Hachiman merely sighed. If he could go home, he would. But unfortunately, it was not going to be that way. He was still an officer with enough experience for the imperials to note, not a random private. Puffing out smoke, Hachiman merely sighed again as he silently decided that this place would be the place where he would die. "Why delay the inevitable?" He muttered to himself as he passed the countless tents in the camp. Stepping on the well used dirt road, Hachiman quickly made his ways into the commanders tent.

Deftly lifting the flap cover of the tent, Hachiman quickly stepped in and saluted major. Looking up from his desk, The major simply saluted back in a quick manner as he then looked at the paper he was looking at before Hachiman stepped in.

"Major sir."

"lieutenant Hachiman. How may i help you?" The major said as he continued reading.

"I would like to transfer my unit to the defensive position most closest to the enemy sir." Hachiman said in a neutral tone. His eyes only focusing on the major.

"Eager for a bit of action huh? no worries. You'll get your piece of action soon enough." The major said with indifference as he still read his paper.

Sighing, Hachiman walked up to the major, stopping only a few inches from his desk. The major noticing this, stopped reading his paper and looked up at Hachiman with a puzzled look on his face. Hachiman merely responded with a "Please sir." and a look that showed he had resigned himself to fight to the death.

Quickly showing a determined look on his face, the Major responded.

"Absolutely not, we need every man we can get. And why do you ask this? you are most known as one of the best officers in this army! You constantly retreat, so why do you ask of me to put you in a position closest to the enemy?"

Hachiman looked at him for a moment before he continued. Pausing, then giving him his answer.

"Sir... there is only so much death you can see, so much bullets landing near you and so many defeats that you can bear before you stop _caring_... And don't think of me throwing my life away, think of me resolving to fight for this republic to the last man. If anything, we at the very least can slow down the imperials as they land. Buying time for our forces." Hachiman said with no emotion.

"No! your units one of the precious few that are composed mainly of veterans! we can't lose them no matter what you say!" The major said clearly as he looked Hachiman right in the eyes.

"The fact that they are veterans is better. Let the experienced men fight the enemy first, if they break through, they'll be weak. If they don't then it will be either a standstill or a loss for the enemy. Either way, our new recruits still need more training to be combat ready. They're mindset is still not that of a soldiers." Hachiman said calmly, keeping his poker face on as he watched the Major wince at the logic of his words.

_"If there are any new recruits left." _Hachiman thought to himself as he looked at the Major with his eyes, Never moving, never blinking he unnerved the Major as he quickly replied.

"B-but, we still have the fortress to fall back to!" The major said in a panicked tone, Trying to find a way to keep Hachiman's precious veterans alive from certain death.

"Sir, if we fall back to the fortress then we would have already lost." Hachiman said bluntly, not caring anymore about subtlety or politeness.

"Forgive my disrespect sir, but i'm going no matter what you say. I am an officer, the enemy knows of me. As such, I could not run even if i wanted to. I find it only acceptable that i introduce myself to them _formally_." Hachiman stated with an edge in his words.

Trembling in frustration, The major simply nodded to Hachiman. He knew who really had the power here. Not one person in the new army did not know of Hachiman and his prowess on the battlefield. Hachiman, had fought and lead with competence in every battle that was fought while the Major here had not a single one under his belt. Hachiman also had many good points brought up. In this situation, each minute was equal to a bar of gold. The recruits were still to green, the enemy had to much numerical superiority over them and Hachiman would merely go to the closest position near the enemy no matter what he said. Sighing, the major gave the go ahead as he rested his forehead on his hands.

* * *

columns of imperial troops marched to Hachiman's position. Not even needing to waste his breath, he let his veterans fire at will. Seeing the look of surprise of the faces of the imperial troops greatly humored Hachiman. Like any sensible soldier, they did not expect to be shot at with such accuracy at this distance. Quickly scrambling into line formation, the imperial troops let out a loose volley, only for it to hit ought but the dirt in front of the trench. Calmly reloading, the imperials then proceeded to march forward to Hachiman's position, All the while taking losses as they marched.

Breathing calmly, Hachiman closed his eyes in preparation. Soon, he thought. It would be over. His friends, the war... it would be over soon he thought as he gripped his Katana. The year he had spent with the shogunate forces as a conscript were taxing on him to say the least. At first he tried to run, several times at that. But every single time he was caught, and as punishment was sent to the units that would engage the imperials first. And every time he would live, slaying the enemy and breaking down at night when no one else was around. Thinking back on it, Hachiman didn't know why he was promoted in the first place. After the battle of Edo, he was merely granted his Katana and Wakisashi, along with a small bag of money to buy things he would need as an officer. It was weird, he should be repulsed by every memory of him serving the shogunate but he oddly didn't hate it.

_The imperials marched on, getting closer._

It was weird for him, to not hate the people who forced him to fight. He didn't stay with the shogunate out of loyalty mind you, he despised the word...No he stayed because they needed him, wanted him. They never lied to him, they spoke crudely but with a genuine determination to win the war for the Shogun. He also made friends, In all of his life where he felt like a nobody, A loner not in any pack. People actually befriended him, Looking past his appearance and enjoying his company. He made some friends, had relationships that felt _genuine. _His experiences didn't feel fake, forced or superficial for the most part. There was always gonna be fake people But well, once you start getting shot at you generally tend to stop caring about differences or about the appearance about the guy next to you. Now, as much as he doesn't despise the Shogunate and now, the Ezo Republic, He didn't like them much either...But, the for the first time in his Life... He felt alive.

_Stopping at 25 yards, the imperials let out a solid volley. Hitting some of Hachiman's men as they reloaded, they quickly and efficiently finished. Continuing on, they moved forward with professionalism and silence, The only ones speaking or making noise being the officers. _

He generally despised fighting, preferring books over the sword and talking over throwing punches. He hated the fact that he could now kill a man with no hesitation. He hated the fact that he stopped flinching whenever a gun fired near him. He hated the fact that he stopped caring, He hated it...and yet, He didn't despise it that much either. He merely accepted it as a sad fact of life. He accepted that these feelings, what made him change where necessary. He accepted the fact that doing the heroic or right thing could and would get you killed. He accepted that he would have to break the codes of Bushido...he accepted that he had become something that can only be redeemed in death. In acceptance he merely climbed up the Parapet, raised his Katana and charged at the enemy that were so close in front him, His men following suit as well.

_"FOR THE REPUBLIC!"_

* * *

Corrin sighed in frustration as she felt her tears bubbling up. After finding out that her father, King Garon intended her to stay in the castle for this year as well, She couldn't take it. She quietly sneaked out of the castle that night, finding solace and comfort in her favorite spot in the old forest. The instructors and everyone around her had already told her multiple times that it was unsafe to go outside. But she didn't care, she had been doing this for years behind their backs and she would keep doing so. It was a tranquil space, calm and quite with birds and deer frequenting it. A clear beautiful pond, surrounded by Trees as old as the dragons. With many animals gathering around it constantly, calmed and majestic in all their glory. At night the pond gave a very dazzling dark blue glow as well, this along with the blue glowing mushrooms that grew from the worn down logs along side the pond simply made her feel like her anxiety's were washed away every time she would visit.

But not this time. She had been locked up in that castle for as long as she could remember. It was her 18th winter on this world and yet she was still trapped, like a bird in a cage. It was lonely where she was, in a land that was constantly cold and always barren. Day in and day out, it was receiving lessons from her tutors, No breaks and not even a single praise. They were also hard on her on as well, looking down upon her, treating her like an outsider and not bothering to repeat what they said twice. She was abysmal in training of the sword, terrible in arithmetic and of the scientific understanding. The only thing she could even do with out missing up so terribly was magic. And even then her spells were so weak that they merely annoyed those on the receiving end of her spells. She merely looked at the pond as she felt her heart tremble, would she be worth anything? could she do anything right? Would she ever get to see the world? Or would she forever be trapped in the northern fortress? Destined to rot away like a flower in a tundra?

She quite looked forward to her siblings visiting whenever they had the time. It always improved her mood when she actually had people to talk to, to have fun with and forget about her harsh drab life. But when they left, she would soon quickly revert back into her ways. Living on in a world she found gray, with occasional drops of color visiting her and giving her joy. Gunther, Felicia and everyone that was even remotely kind to her were gone, in the capital due to some business. Perhaps due to this she had picked picked up the habit of smoking, secretly buying a pipe when a traveling Anna visited them to do trade. Sure, the stench of the tobacco leaves were nauseating, if not stinky. But she found the time passing by quickly when ever she indulged herself to the pipe, calming her down in a constant wave of rejection and failure. The instructors wouldn't notice anyway, they never noticed with their cruel and cold eyes. Taking a huff, she silently looked up to the night sky, Longing for the oh so distant stars glimmering next to the pale enchanting moon.

However, a certain rustling nearby roused her from her stupor as she looked at the direction from whence the sound came from. Taking caution, she got herself into a basic fighting stance. Eyeing the area where the noise came from with nervous silence. She wasn't much of a fighter, She always thought the forest to be safe. But just in case, she had brought a rapier. Still a beginner in the ways of the sword, she had brought something that could keep her somewhat of a distance away from a foe if she ever got caught in a fight. Gulping nervously, Corrin had neglected to bring any Armour. Instead, opting to wear a comfortable tunic along with some warm hemp pants. She also noticed the animals leaving quickly, a sign that what ever was out there was bad news. Controlling her breathing, she couldn't help but to tremble at the thought of fighting.

Soon enough, out of the bushes appeared seven men. Clad in Hoshidan armor, They merely grinned at the sight of her. "Got you." They said as they pulled out their swords. Corrin nervously eyed them for a few moments as she tried to calculate her chances. Three of the seven men sported myrmidon armor while the last four wore the armor of sword masters. Immediately knowing that she could not possibly fight off of these strange men that bore Hoshidan armor, she did the only thing she could do. Run. She ran with all her might in fear of her life. She didn't need nor want to know why these strangers pointed their swords at her and she didn't care to find out.

"Running huh? very well! run! i love a good hunt!" The leader of the men said as they chased after her. Dirt kicked up as feet raced across the mossy soil, the gnarled and old path snaking and coiling along the way. The night was eerily quite, with even the insects keeping to themselves. Thinking quickly, Corrin subtly turned left behind a tree. Gritting her teeth, and intending to maim her opponent, she waited shortly see one of her pursuers turn to her direction and run to her. Corrin quickly thrust-ed her rapier, aiming for the mans arm. However, she didn't calculate or, in simpler terms read her opponent correctly as her thrust struck him in the throat. Letting the momentum carry her blade. With horror, she watched as her blade made a crimson flower of blood blossom from her pursuers throat as the man fell down quickly. Coughing up blood, gurgling with a look of shock as the color quickly drained from his face.

Corrin could only freeze up at this. Petrified, shock, a whole wave of emotions took over her as she just stood still. Her body wouldn't listen to her and the only thing she could do was watched wide eyed as her pursuers quickly caught up to her. Surrounding her, The leader of the small band of men merely grinned as he started walking up to her.

"I'll give it to ya, i didn't expect you to fell even one of us. But oh well, the less men the higher the _bounty_!" The man said as he threw back and laughed, the rest following suit. Their laughter reminiscent of vultures as they circled around her, growing ever closer.

Stopping for a few moments, the leader merely eyed her as a small grin emerged on his face. All the while with Corrin not being able to move, fear overtaking her body at what she had just done and also for the fact that her pursuers looked at her with hungry eyes. Drawing ever closer with their blades drawn.

"Now that i get another chance to look at ya, ya quite a looker, Especially with that nice arse and tits ya carrying there! Unluckily for you, the client never said that we couldn't have fun with ya before we off ya." The leader said as he appeared closer, his men following him as they gazed at her with perverted shifty eyes.

Corrin could make no sound, make no movement and merely stood there. Her feet planted to the ground and her rapier stuck in the mans throat that she had shockingly killed, not knowing what to do as she could only look at them with big open eyes as the tears started to well up. The only thoughts that she could even conceive were 'Save me!' or 'Please anyone, help!' as the men came closer to her. Closing her eyes, she simply tried to cancel all of this out. Tried to imagine, pretend that this was merely a dream. It was the only thing that she could do as she her body wouldn't move. Her thoughts raced back and forth. Why were these men chasing her? did she really just kill him? At the very thought of that she wanted to puke. Were these men going to have their way with her? what did they mean by client? who wanted her killed? Finally, after a few moments, she felt her voice returning to her. "Ah..." She fought to retain her voice. "AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed. Finally able to muster her voice as she trembled.

Just then the sound of a twig snapping could be heard. The bandits quickly turning around to see the origin of the noise so close to them. In front of them appeared a lone man, dressed in black, he also wielded a katana they noticed as he made his entrance. Not stopping even once, the lone man continued walking to them, making not a single sound say for his foot steps that were already shockingly light. Nodding at each other, a sword master walked up to the man, asking him to state his business.

"Eh? who the hell are you? this bounty's ours mate-" The man barely finished as his head was cut clean off. The sword that dealt him the killing blow now speckled with his life's blood.

Seeing this, the other men cautiously got into battle positions as they looked at him with unease. The way this new lone man swung his sword was not only fast but had this... determination behind it. The leader thought as he held his sword at the lone man.

"Captain!"

"I know!...i haven't seen some one swing a sword like that since the bloody battles to unite the clans under lord Sumeragi..." The leader said as he gritted his teeth. Seeing the sword stroke convinced him. His demeanor, the air that weighed around him... This man was determined to fight and would not even falter at the thought of dying! The lone mans eyes gave it all away, there would be no talking here.

Turning to his cronies, he yelled at them to fight.

"Come on boys there's five of you and one of him! finish this so we can get our pay!" The leader shouted as his men charged in reply.

The first one, a myrmidon charged at him with his blade above his head. Intending to swing it downwards to crack his head open, he was quickly cut down as the lone man slashed his chest with honed speed. The second sword master charged at him from the left of the now dead myrmidon, trying to catch him of guard as he slashed at his neck and along his chest with his two blades. The lone man saw through that vain attempt as he stepped back, deftly gripping his katana with one hand as he made an over head slash, splitting the sword masters head in half. Three remaining pursuers attacked all at once, not allowing the lone man a position as to where he can move to to avoid the slashes. The lone man simply stared at them as he grabbed the myrmidon that attacked behind him, using a judo move as he grabbed the mans shoulder using him momentum to throw the man over him onto the ground, breaking the myrmidons shoulder in the process and snapping his neck. On his knees, the lone man dodged the other two strikes coming at him as he broke the myrmidons shoulder. Accidentally stabbing each other, the remaining myrmidon and sword master yelled out in a mixture surprise and pain.

With no effort at all, the lone man swung his katana at the two men's legs, cutting their tendons and making them drop to their knees in pain. Standing up, he merely looked at the two men as the howled in pain before swiftly swinging his sword, decapitating both instantly in a drizzle of blood. Shaking his sword, he turned to the last remaining man who was now sweating profusely. In a panic, he did the one thing that no warrior would ever do. He hesitated. And that hesitation cost him dearly as the new man walked up to him and deftly stabbed through the weak spot of his Armour. Spitting blood, he lost strength as he dropped to the ground. Looking up to the sky in rage, he used his last breath to curse the man who sent him and his cronies to kill the girl.

"Curse you... Anankos!" The man sputtered in rage as he breathed his last. His lifeless body now hitting the earth with a thud.

Turning to look at Corrin, the lone man now studied her silently as he wiped the blood of of his sword with a cloth. Sheathing it, he merely stood there as he watched her with his cold eyes. Corrin, relieved that her attackers were now dead, but also scared of this new lone man could only cry as the tears begin to drop. sniffling and sobbing as the tears fell freely. All sorts of emotions hit her once again. Fear, shame, guilt and confusion hit her all at once, making it even harder to comprehend what was going on as she sobbed.

Hachiman hesitated as he did not know what to say. Opening his mouth but not knowing what to say, he merely grumbled and took out a cigarette, lighting it as he decided that the best course of action was to wait. Taking a drag, he sighed as he huffed out smoke. Women were never really his strong point, especially after the incident with _her_. Unpleasant memories flashing through his mind as he smoked. Quickly thinking of something else, he asked himself questions. Like where he was currently? or has Hakodate fallen? or where there any more imperials around? He didn't know. He fought for what he felt like were hours, swinging his blade in a stupor, only caring about slaying his enemies. He didn't think that he had fought for so long for it to turn into night but this had already happened before several times so he quickly shook of that notion.

The last thing Hachiman remembered was him charging the imperials. Breaking through the first line after minutes of fighting, then breaking through next one...and the one after that. His memory was a little hazy but he could recall a loud sound that came only from cannon. Then next was the smoke, thick heavy and suffocating, he remembered fighting the imperials in the smoke as he only pressed forwards, not giving a thought nor care in the world about being wounded. Then next where the trees...did he accidentally advance a little to the west as he fought the imperials? No he was sure he advanced forwards to meet the imperials on the beach...So why? why did this place have trees instead of sand?

Taking a drag, he quickly thought of something else, something that was in front of him, something that he could make sense of. Looking at the corpses, he inspected their bright red armors. It was puzzling. Satsuma and choshu had modernized troops with western uniforms...So could this be the clans that switched sides? Aizu's ashigaru sported black uniforms. Jozai and the other clans that he knew off didn't equip their troops this way...So maybe the nanbu? no...they got defeated by the imperials. The enemy had previously said that he hadn't seen Hachiman swing a blade like that since the bloody battle to unify the clans under their lord...what could he have meant? Questions raced through his mind as he stood there and smoked his cigarette, the smoke of the cigarette being the only thing in this situation that he knew for sure without a doubt.

"What clan are these men from?" Hachiman muttered quietly in frustration as he racked up the names of various clans. No clan had soldiers with these uniforms and the Armour was only worn by officers and even then that was a rare sight, As Hachiman noted that the officers during his battle to defend the city wore western clothing. He needed to know, if one were to encounter an imperial then there were always imperials nearby. That was a given. The soldiers with headbands bore a chest plate seemed to have been made by some black lacquered wood, a stupid choice in this day and age. Hachiman thought as he examined them. After a few minutes he growled in frustration, using his hand to scratch the side of his head, his white gloves leaving a dull leather feeling on his skin. It was clear as day that these soldiers were strange. That this forest was strange. And the girl sobbing on the ground in front of him was strange.

Giving up, the only thing that Hachiman thought was where his location was. To his knowledge the horns of retreat were yet to be sounded, therefore the republic has yet to fall. His duty was not over and the imperials would surely hunt him down even if he tried to make a break for it. Once more he inspected the trees, quickly coming to the realization that he was in a forest. Even more confused, he finally lost his patience. Irritated, he looked over to the girl that he had helped. With hair as white as snow, and eyes as red as fire, she had a stunningly beautiful face. Skin as pale and enchanting as the moon, Hachiman almost gasped in shock of her beauty. Key word, almost. He kept a poker face as he addressed her.

"Oi." He addressed her sharply.

"Eh?" She replied as she sobbed, the tears momentarily stopping as she looked at him with wide fearful eyes.

"Tell me how i get to Hakodate." Hachiman said bluntly. Not as a question but with a demand.

"Wh-what?" She managed to squeak out as she sniffled in confusion.

"Hakodate woman. Tell me how to get to it. The imperials are still on this blasted rock and i have no time to spare." Hachiman stated as he glared at her in annoyance and irritation. 'Seriously? what were the locals thinking?" He thought. They should be holed up in their homes and shacks, making an effort not to be on the battlefield.

Sniffling, she took a moments pause, wracking up her head of all the locations around her and on the continent in general. And Hakodate? she had never heard and or read about any place. The stranger in front of her looked rather intimating but she couldn't really lie either, being not only wrong but also she felt that the man in front of her could tell with ease whether or not she was lying. Trembling, she took a breath and tried her best through the tears and the recent events.

"I, i don't know...i know not of this Hakodate you speak of!" She said in a low voice, her strength gone as her mind still raced with many thoughts and emotions.

Hachiman reacted in a mix of outrage and shock, How could a local not know what Hakodate is? Could she have misheard him? no. She said Hakodate perfectly. Was she lying? she didn't look like she was as she trembled. So what was going on? What was happening? For once he did not know and he had a terrible feeling in his gut as he struggled to comprehend.

"What?" He said in a more higher voice, one that oozed of anger and irritation as he glared at her.

Corrin only broke down in fear in regards to this, the tears flowing down once again, like a dam breaking and the water quickly escaping. Hachiman quickly released his mistake as he looked at her uncomfortably. Pursing his lips, he quickly apologized as bent his knee to get level to her. He never was good at interacting at women. Spending a whole year at war didn't help him either.

"...Crap...listen, i'm sorry alright? i am... in a huge hurry. So would you please tell me even if you don't know where it is, where you think it is?" Hachiman stammered awkwardly, as he looked away from her fearful gaze. His cigarette puffing smoke as it did the opposite of what he thought it did, which was calming him but in this instance he was very panicky. Especially if it came from him making a woman cry.

Like a child, her tears subsided once he heard his apology. Hiccuping a little, she tried to recall anything remotely similar to the word Hakodate or something that seemed like it related to it. Thoughts popped into her mind as she remembered reading something about the barbarians in the north having similar words and sounds to Hakodate. Sniffling, she calmed herself down as she replied to the stranger in front of her.

"I, i think its to the north of us..." She said, managing not to sniffle as she looked into his onyx black eyes.

"North huh?" He said as he took a drag, standing up, he took a moment to contemplate in silence as looked at the stars.

realizing quickly that he was about to leave, Corrin quickly called and reached out to him. Grabbing his his coat in the process. Turning his gaze to her, he quickly noticed her red desperate eyes, pleading and begging as she looked at him in fear and fright. Narrowing his eyes impatiently, he asked her;"What is it?" In irritation.

"Please take me with you!" She said as she held onto him desperately, fearful and once more on the verge of breaking down, only caring for her safety at the moment.

This desperate request surprised Hachiman as his eyed widened up. His mouth hung slightly agape as she had just caught him off guard, his cigarette falling in the process. This girl...looked so helpless. He thought as his heart wavered just a little. Quickly however, he steeled himself and looked at her with a determined resignation.

"No." Hearing this, Corrin looked at him even more desperately, grasping his coat as she struggled to hold back her tears. Hachiman faltered at this, why was this girl so desperate to come with him? surely her family must be worried?

"Your family must worry for you, go back to them." He said as he tried to get her out of his hair.

Corrin stopped for a few moments, the memory of her cruel fathers order no re surging as she started to cry. Her father commanding her to stay in the fortress, the fact that she had nearly been deflowered and killed along with killing a man merely made her desire to escape from it all even more real. As such, to escape she spoke desperate lies, trying to bring up a facade, a whole new mask to wear as she gripped his coat tightly.

"Please!, my family...my father, their...dead. I have no where else to go! please...just let me accompany you...please sir." She choked out silently. The thoughts of her father and her siblings beings crossed out as she killed them off in her mind. It was true, she considered herself lost with no where to go, she wanted an end to this terrible shell of a life that she had been living, desperate to escape, she would even kill of her own siblings in her mind if it meant that she wouldn't have to live like this anymore. In a way, she spoke the truth through her lies.

Hachiman still remained steadfast to turn her away however as he gritted his teeth.

"I will be fighting the enemy, the battlefield is no place for girl." He stated truthfully, glaring at her like a wolf, trying to scare her into leaving.

"I do not mind!...please!...i just want to escape from this place...I was almost killed and i don't have any place to go to!...i'll, I'll do anything!" She said desperately, not running from his gaze as she stared at him with determination.

"What?" Hachiman asked in shock.

"Please! i will do anything! just please let me accompany you!"

Hachiman remained silent as the girl in front of him sobbed. Her family was apparently dead and something must have happened for her to desperately plead to follow him like this. His thoughts conflicted with each other as he struggled to come to terms on whether he would bring her with him or not. He was going to fight the enemy, he had already resigned himself to fight to the death, so why? why was his heart screaming to take her with him? The core tenant of Bushido popped up in his mind. Compassion, But he had already broken that rule several times on the battlefield. And was it compassion to bring her to a battlefield? He was heading north to where she thought was Hakodate was, He was heading north to fight!...But then again she had also stated that she would do anything just to escape from his place. Saying that she did not mind.

As Hachiman mulled over his choices, Corrin attempted one final desperate act. Shamelessly, she took his hand and held it to her bosom, making the man in front of her grope her breast. With tears and a fierce determination, she looked into his conflicted eyes.

"Please! you may...you may also take my purity if you like, just please! ...please take me with you!"

Hachiman gulped, the look on her face was painful to look at it. Quickly taking his hand off of her bosom, He sighed and came to a conclusion. His heart winning the argument his his mind was having.

"Alright, fine. I'll take you with me. Just don't do anything like that again. If there's one thing i don't like, then it is a person who holds themselves no with self respect." He said as he looked away abashedly, his face a scarlet red as his mind had processed that he had just touched a lady's bosom.

Corrin's face lit up at this, relief and happiness showing on her face clear as day. But soon however, she blushed as well, looking away in shame and embarrassment. A few moments passed before Hachiman coughed to bring attention to himself. Looking away from her in awkwardness, he started talking.

"If you follow me, your going to do everything i say without question." Corrin eagerly nodded at this, her tears clearing up once again.

"You will also be accompanying me until you find a place to settle down." Corrin still nodded, albeit a bit more cautiously at this.

"I also value silence, so do not expect conversations save for when i ask you questions. Understood?"

"Yes!" Corrin replied with energy as she smiled in relief.

"Well...um.. lets go now." Hachiman stated cautiously. He never really did speak to women well.

Turning around, Hachiman quickly walked, not knowing what else to do in this situation. With Corrin silently following him in the process, relieved that she could finally escape from her lot in life. There was no logic, there didn't need to be any logic, she felt as she followed him. She had a feeling and she saw a chance. And in pure desperation along with the many things that recently happened, she felt that this was the only choice she had left.

* * *

And that's that. This is a one shot idea of mine. If i have ideas on how the story will go and if you guys like it then i'll continue it. Please leave a review in the comments. I also consider myself new to the writing scene so please tell me if i fudged anything up. Since this was an Au in which Hachiman had fought in the boshin war, i tried to write him in a more believable way while keeping true to his nature. I also tried to write Corrin as a sheltered girl lonely and in sadness, desperate to escape while also a kind heart. Please feel free to leave a review, I am trying to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I: Silently, like a wolf with no home. He gazes at the moon.

They quietly and awkwardly walked together. Well, it was more akin to Hachiman walking ahead of Corrin whilst she meekly followed him. Silence filled the air as the princess and the conscript trudged on, the cold hard ground not even leaving a foot print of the two as they walked with uncertainty. Sighing, Hachiman took out a cigarette, something that he found himself doing often these days, and lit it. The sparks from the lighter quickly igniting a small flame as the cigarette burned, letting out the familiar scent of tobacco and smoke.

Silently out of the corner of his eye he noticed the girl that accompanied him twitch, stealing looks his way, particularly at the cigarette. Ignoring her glances, he continued on. Taking a drag and huffing. Blowing out smoke as he continued onward, parting the smoke as he advanced through it, much like the battles that he fought earlier during the year. His dead eyes observing the terrain in front of him, constantly alert, always checking for any signs of movement, any enemies. He had done this so much that observing became like second nature to him, always sensing, always knowing.

"Um…" Corrin said meekly as she looked away from his gaze, fiddling her thumbs.

"Hm?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Is…is that tobacco?" She asked nervously, huffing out puffs of fog as she trembled slightly. It was small yes, barely noticeable but yet concerning.

'Ah what the hell? I'm not going to return from the battlefield alive. Might as well do this girl a small favor'. Hachiman thought to himself as he looked at her. Her red eyes matching his gaze as she kept up with his pace.

"Yes." He said as he took another drag. Corrin watching intently as he did so, her eyes watching him intently as he did so.

Like a small child, she hesitated, looking in a variety of directions as they kept walking in silence. Finally, after a few moments she steeled herself, and with a faint blush on her cheeks, asked him.

"Erm, well…if it's not too much of a bother…. Could I…help myself to your tobacco?" She asked, eyes closed while looking away abashedly.

Hachiman merely let the small mirth of a smile escape his lips. 'She finally asked me huh? Took her long enough.' He thought as he complimented her mentally.

"No." He said neutrally.

Hearing this, Corrin only looked down in resigned disappointment. Her eyes gazing the features of the ground as they continued walking.

With his cigarette in his mouth, he took of his white gloves. Continuing this action, he then proceeded to take off his coat. Just as he did that, the cold gusts of the season hit him. Not even being the least fazed, he turned to her.

"You can borrow this for the time being. It's cold, and It would not do well for me to leave a girl like you trembling in these harsh winds." He said as he handed her his coat and gloves. Corrin herself looking confused for a few seconds. Quickly catching on, she looked at him with shocked eyes. About to decline his offer, she quickly saw the look in his eyes and silently accepted it.

"Th-thank you sir?" She asked hesitantly, now realizing that the two had neglected to introduce themselves.

Hachiman only looked at her in his passive face.

'Why do you want to know my name?' He thought as he looked at her eager, yet tender face. He was going to die soon anyway, it would be better not to give out his name and risk her getting attached to him. But then it occurred to him, he would die soon. So what would be the harm in telling her his name? After all, he would most likely travel with her for for at the most one or two more days. Sighing, Hachiman introduced himself.

"Hikigaya Hachiman." Hachiman as he kept his gaze on her, waiting for her reply.

"Hikigaya Hachiman?" She muttered, after repeating his name a few more times, she smiled at him with her hands behind her back.

"That's a strange name!" She said teasingly, whilst giggling lightly.

Hachiman only continued on silently after hearing this, not much caring for her opinion. Quickly ceasing her giggling, she too, introduced herself.

"My name is..." Corrin said before she stopped herself. Quickly realizing the possible ramifications that would incur if she introduced her self using her real name, she quickly choose another one.

It was a warm yet vivid memory. She remembered the soft embrace of a woman and a single name that called out to her. Kamui. That was what ringed out to her and stuck with her all these years. She didn't know why, but she choose it regardless, her heart and mind together as one as she reforged herself a new identity.

"My name is Kamui." She said hesitantly, eyes looking to the side of the road that they traveled on, now exiting the forest and heading to the more hilly plateaus that led to the northern territory's. Filled to the brim with near like Hoshidan sounding tribes and cities, she hoped that whatever was north was what Hachiman was looking for.

Unable to contain a snort, Hachiman momentarily broke his silence as he heard Corrin's weird name. Before regaining his composure.

"Hey!" She said in protest.

"I'm sorry, its just. Kamui? Who names their child that? I mean i get that _this_ land is strange, but you _Ezo_ are just too strange." He said in a non mocking way, his voice neutral as he replied to her.

"Is that what you call us Hikigaya? Ezo?" She asked curiously as she caught up side by side to him, looking at him with her red eyes.

"Yes, almost everyone down south refers to you who live here as Ezo." Hachiman stated simply.

"Why?" She asked, genuinely curious. This was the first time that she had interacted with someone like him before, and she wanted to learn about everything in this whole new world that she found herself in.

"Don't know." He said as they walked on.

A few moments of silence passed as they still continued on walking. Corrin now looking better as they walked, with Hachiman noting about her lack of shoes as a problem. Hachiman merely looked on with no excitement as he gazed the transition between the forest in which he was in only a few hours ago to the hilly plateaus. His mind still yelled, no screamed at him that something wasn't right however. It didn't add up, The girl with snow white hair trailing behind him, the forest in which he had no memory of ever going into along with the mysterious imperial troops that he slew earlier only made him cautious of everything. He wanted to ignore it, he tried to convince himself that it wouldn't matter anyway once he fell in battle. But still, the only thing he knew was that nothing added up. And that fact alone unnerved him so.

* * *

They walked. Across the hills, across large stretches of land and followed the road north. It was afternoon by the time they saw another person. They eyed her as they walked, not out of caution but of curiosity. Tall, remarkably attractive and all to familiar, Hachiman walked up to her with a sense of ease. With Corrin following behind, They greeted the red head in a long battered brown coat with a hood.

"Yo." Hachiman said as he walked up to her, waving to her nonchalantly.

Noticing the voice, the red head turned to Hachiman and Corrin with a confused look on her face.

"Anna, I didn't expect to see you again. Especially here of all places." Hachiman said with no emotion on his face as he greeted her.

"Pardon? I don't believe we met?" Anna said, finger on her chin as she tried to recall any memories of Hachiman.

"Hmm? I'm pretty sure you sold stuff to me when we crossed paths. You sold me this black katana and wakizashi remember?" Hachiman asked, confused as he remembered the memory so vividly.

"Hmm, Black katana...ah! You must be that guy!" Anna said loudly in recognition, her face lighting up.

"My cousin told me so much about you!" She said in a smile. "Anna, guess what! you'll never believe me but this guy was actually stupid enough to buy this weird sword off of me, it turned black too as soon as he touched it!" She said in an impression.

Noticing the look of confusion on Hachiman's face, she quickly addressed him.

"It's a long story, but lets just say, a lot of people in my family look like me and are weirdly named the same name as me." She said quickly.

"Hello." Corrin said quietly. Now next to Hachiman as she greeted Anna.

Anna however knew this Corrin as her face lit up.

"Ah! you're the girl i sold that pipe too! what a coincidence! to meet you too here today!" She said as she looked at the both of them.

"Did you need me for something?" She asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, i just wanted to greet you and warn you that this area is crawling with hostile men." Hachiman said with a scowl, not appreciating being called an idiot.

"Oh!, well that's nice of you! but don't worry, i can handle myself!" She said proudly as she pointed to her sword.

"Well." Hachiman managed to say before he got cut off.

"So where are you fellows going?" She asked curiously while eyeing Hachiman's black katana.

"North! to where the tribes are." Corrin said, not being able to hold back her excitement at the thought of going somewhere new.

"North huh?...say, you to don't look like you have any supplies on hand for a journey such as that..." Anna said with a glint in her eyes and with a grin that seemed to sparkle.

"No. Can't say we do." Hachiman said bluntly as he looked at her.

"Well, you're just in luck! i have some surplus things that i don't need! you know, pots and pans, jerky and the like." Anna said, listing off her many items of merchandise as she smiled at them brightly.

"I would buy some Anna, but i'm not sure that my money is even worth anything." Hachiman said, hoping to tease her in revenge for being called an idiot. After all, all he had were the coins that the shogunate had issued him as payment. Surely no one worth their salt would ever want the money of traitors lest they wish the wrath of the emperors men upon them.

"Really now? I'll be the judge of that!" Anna said, holding her palm out to him.

Hachiman only sighed at this as he dug out his wallet. This women was too much, he thought as he handed her a gold minted coin. He quickly saw her face light up in greed as she quickly forced a cough.

"Your just in luck sir! as it turns out, ill gladly accept your money!" Anna said, practically drooling as she set the pack that she carried onto the ground and produced a various assortment of items." What do you want? I've got just about the basics!" Anna proclaimed loudly as she started to get into her sale pitch.

Faintly, he heard Corrin chuckling quietly as his attempt to tease Anna failed. Shaking his head mentally, he turned Anna's attention to Corrin, giving himself a pat on the back mentally as he squatted down and looked at her wares, satisfied that he wasn't the only one that would have their actions back fire on them.

"That's fine by me! What do you need miss? can i interest you in this luck charm? or perhaps you would be interested in..." Anna said as she rambled on, Leaving a surprised Corrin that didn't seem to know how to respond as she only said erm or uh.

Taking pity on her, Hachiman answered for his companion, trying to do an act of kindness at least before he did his duty and fought to the end. After all, money would be useless to him once he found himself dead in a ditch with a sword stabbed through his gut.

"We would require a coat her size. Some shoes, two weeks worth of rations and...do you have any tents?" Hachiman asked as he gave himself praise. 'Two weeks worth of rations and these items should help her find a place to settle.' Hachiman to himself as he showed no emotion on his face.

"I have just that! your lucky! this coat is made of the finest wool of all of Chieve!, its long, has a hood to protect yourself from this lands cold, harsh winters, and essentially counts as a hood and cape in one jacket! These boots here are also made of the finest furs in Hoshido!..." Anna said, trying to really sell her items like a merchant.

It was strange however, Chieve? Hoshido? he didn't know what or where those two places were. 'What ever, it doesn't matter. I have resolved to die in this upcoming battle anyway.' Hachiman thought as he looked at Corrin currently overwhelmed by Anna's overselling of her products. '...Well, it was nice to at the very least do one good deed before i die.' He let out a small grin in resignation.

"We'll take them. The coat, the shoes and the food." Hachiman cut in as he looked at Anna with a poker face.

"Well that's great sir!, but i do happen to notice that you are armed and this fine lady is not..." Anna said, trying yet again to sell another item.

Hearing what Anna had to say, Corrin froze up at the mention of arms. Memories of the past hours still burned fresh in her mind as she looked fearful at the mere mention of weapons. Hachiman was no fool, he of course felt and looked like this after his first battle. Sympathetic, he talked to Anna about Kamui's plight. Hoping for her to drop the subject right then and there.

"...You must forgive her. She was attacked mere hours ago. Poor girl killed a man for the first time you see." Hachiman said in a more light and gentle tone, something that surprised him greatly.

"Mmm, yes i see." Anna said nodding her head in agreement. "But i do have something that will protect you! no killing guaranteed!" Anna said shamelessly and apathetically.

"This woman..." Hachiman muttered in disgust.

"Nuh uh uh!, now my sir and lady, i know what your thinking, how could you!" Anna said in an imitation of a shocked person. A moments pause before she continued only made her desire to sell them something rise.

Pulling into her rather large bag, she soon produced a katana in its scabbard.

"My lady, i get that you still harbor guilt in your mind, but i must ask. What if you two were set upon by bandits as the two of you traveled? This man of course, has a weapon to defend himself but you don't. Would you like to be considered a burden? of course not! so i hold here the solutions to all of your problems!." Anna proclaimed as she proudly unsheathed the Katana from its scabbard. Hachiman quickly noticed that the edge seemed to be blunted, the only sharp part of the sword seemed to be on the back.

"This right here is a reversed edged blade! forged in the finest work shops in all of Hoshido for monks to protect themselves, you shall find the edge blunted, the only sharp part on the back, see?" Anna said as she pointed at the sharp back of the sword.

Hearing this, Corrin quickly found herself unfrozen, the words of Anna giving her hope.

"You...you mean...i...don't have to...to kill?" She asked quietly and hopefully, with a pained look in her eyes.

Anna felt sad for Corrin when she saw this, quickly sheathing the sword and holding her hands together as she looked into her bright red eyes.

"My dear! i guarantee you, not only is this blade the blade of those who wish not to slay, this sword is also incredibly durable! taking many hits that would normally shatter a katana and still remain whole!"

Seeing the look of hope on her face, Hachiman strangely felt compelled to buy the sword for her. It was weird, why was he feeling something that he shouldn't? No! don't get attached he thought to himself. Only help her on her way, do not be charmed by her antics, do not be bought by her gaze! he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth. He would buy the sword, everything, but only in good will and sympathy, to wish her the best of luck once they parted ways.

Calmly, he started talking price with Anna.

"I have only this much." Hachiman said as he took out all of his gold coins.

"Come on, you can do much better, i still hear the jingle of silver~!" Anna said excitedly, practically boring a hole through his body with her greedy and lecherous eyes.

"Yes i have silver, but i'm only willing to spend half of it." He said as he pulled out twenty pieces of silver.

"What~? come on, don't be stingy handsome~" Anna said, complimenting him, trying to make him crack.

"I already handed you twenty gold and twenty silver. Judging these items at face value, they can't be more then nineteen gold and seven silver. Your making a good profit." Hachiman stated coolly.

"Oh~!, you're close but no, these items are worth twenty gold and eleven silver. But alas, you know how it is, traveling afar, risking life and limb~! a girl has to make a living you know~!" Anna said, rubbing her two fingers together.

"Five more copper then."

"Eh~ you can afford more then that~ twenty copper and we'll settle it."

"Seven."

"Eighteen~"

"Ten."

"Seventeen~!" Anna said, trying to squeeze what ever profit she could from this sale.

"...Fifteen." Hachiman said through his gritted teeth, having grown tired of negotiating with the merchant.

Corrin then realized that Hachiman was buying these items for her. Her eyes wide, she proceeded to try and protest but was cut short by his look of annoyance.

"You have yourself a deal~!" Anna said excitedly, taking the money quickly from his hand and handing him the items.

Turning to look at Corrin with steely eyes, he handed her the sword, coat and shoes.

"If you would so kindly hand me back my effects." Hachiman said with one hand holding the items out to her and the other hand with a open palm.

Seeing this, Corrin quickly took of the coat he lent to her, stumbling in the process and handed him back the gloves as well.

"S...sorry..." She said quietly as she then put on her newly acquired items. Hachiman said nothing as he put on his coat. Turning around, he eyed Anna as she took out provisions and two bundles of leather from her pack.

"So, any specific place that your planning to visit?" Anna said, not looking at them as she took out bits and pieces of jerky along with two canteens of water.

"Um, we're going north to try and find the city of Hakodate!" Corrin said, her excitement now flaring up.

"Hakodate huh? sounds familiar. Maybe my one of my sisters or cousins visited it." Anna said as she still packed up the duos provisions.

"Yep! i have personally never heard of it, but we're both trying to find it see!" Corrin said with a faint blush on her cheeks, happy to finally be able to go where her feet could take her.

"I see... i'm also heading the same direction myself. Hoping to start a business connection in one of the cities up north...I know that this might seem weird, but i have a hunch that i'll make some serious cash if i join you. So may i accompany you two on your journey?" Anna said as she finished packing up the two's provisions.

"Eh?" Exclaimed Corrin who was shocked upon hearing this.

Hachiman only kept silent as he pursed his lips. 'Great! another tag a long!, but...Anna is a traveling trader. Perhaps she could help Kamui-san. I know that look in her eyes, even if i said no she would probably follow us anyways. We also are going the same way after all..." He thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"...Fine. do whatever you want." Hachiman said as he took the provisions Anna held out to him.

"Wow~ not much of a talker are you?" Anna said teasingly as she packed up her things in a remarkable and proficient speed.

After finishing up her packing, she stood up and gave a short salute to Hachiman and Corrin.

"Hiya~, i'm Anna! nice to formally meet you!"

"N-nice to meet you to! I'm Kamui!" Corrin said as she slightly bit her tongue nervously yet also happily.

"Hikigaya Hachiman." Hachiman said coldly.

"Well, Kamui. Hikigaya, its a pleasure!"

Turning to face north, Hachiman walked. With Anna and Corrin talking while trailing behind him as well. He could only sigh inside his mind as he started walking. Questions arose and raced through his mind, questions like. Why was this happening? why am i in the company of another woman? what was Hoshido? What was Chieve? Confusion and uncertainty gripped his mind as he silently contemplated his situation. He was no fool. The men that he fought felt off to him. The woman that he saved had snow white hair, something that could only be found in tales. The terrain and environment was also not what he remembered seeing a few weeks back when he and the men fought against the Matsumae clan. Only one thing popped in his mind. He wasn't in Hokkaido anymore.

He refused to believe that however. This was no fairy tale, this was real life. He was in Hokkaido, where he resolved to fight to the end. Nothing about this made sense. There was no possible logical way that he would be in a different land. After all, he was fighting on the beach of Hakodate. It's perfectly reasonable that he could have wandered while he was fighting. Yea! that's it. Hokkaido was still new to him, it must be his mind that was playing tricks on him. Yes. He must have accidentally wandered in a random direction during the battle. It had to be, other wise he wasn't sure that his heart could handle it.

The past year, all those nights breaking down. The comrades that he lost, if he truly was in a new land then all he did, all he experienced, would have been vain. And he refused to believe that. He refused to accept the countless un-logical thoughts that raced through his mind. That's why he had been so adamant on the thought of death all this time. Once he died, that's why he told himself that he must die, then it would be over. But he would be darned if he died without doing the only thing he could do. Doing his duty and protecting the republic with his battle hardened hands.

Gritting his teeth, Hikigaya Hachiman continues on.

* * *

It was nearing sun down when they finally reached any signs of civilization. To Hachiman and Anna, they sensed the village before they actually caught sight of it. To the two experienced members of the trio, It was easy to tell if a place would be a battlefield and this one was it. The faint smell of smoke, the distant, almost minute yells along with the all to familiar feeling that hung in the air during a fight told their bodies them all they needed to know.

Not gripping his sword, Hachiman and company walked at even quicker pace up the hill that they hiked up, with Corrin wondering why they picked up the pace and out of breath. Soon catching sight of the village, they saw figures running around, men swinging blades and the flames that burned multiple homes. Wondering if he should leave the villagers to their fate, Hachiman remembered his earlier thoughts. Protecting the republic. These villagers were still under the republics jurisdiction technically.

Silently, without much emotion, Hachiman took out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. With much attention from Anna as she gazed at him with intrigued curiosity. Taking a puff, he turned to Anna and Corrin. Addressing them simply as he turned to the direction of the village.

"Anna, if you wouldn't mind, would you please look over Kamui?"

"Wha-" Corrin said, only to be cut off.

"Earlier when Anna over here talked about arms, you froze up. I'm not taking any chances." He said as he quickly made his way for the village, not even caring to stay for a response from Corrin.

"Now now, I'm sure Hikigaya just doesn't want you to get hurt. But sheesh! would it kill the guy to be more gentle with his words?" Anna said as she patted Corrin's head, comforting the girl that had a devastated and look of shame on her face.

As he approached the village, the sounds of battle all to familiar to him reached his ears. Not being fazed by even the loudest of screams, Hachiman continued walking on. One of the men attacking the village noticed him. Tall, big and burly, Hachiman noticed immediately that the man wasn't equipped like the party he had fought in the forest. Wearing no Armour, the man before him only sported a metal bat while wearing a face mask. Quick to act, the man swung his club downwards to Hachiman, hoping to bash his head in.

With practiced ease, Hachiman deftly parried the swing and closed in. Slashing his torso and then looking immediately for another foe, Hachiman only moved forwards. To the front of him, another man appeared. This time wearing what looked like nanban Armour, the figure rode on a horse and sported a spear. Noticing him, he merely said nothing as he charged at Hachiman, the foes horse neighing with rage and anger. Not at the very least fearful of his new foe, Hachiman stepped left and held his blade out sideways. Slashing both the horse and the enemy as they rode past him.

Surely as expected, the horse neighed in pain as it fell, the man also letting out a scream of pain as he found his leg cut off. Desperately, he tried to get up, gripping his spear as he struggled, his blood now forming a pool on the ground. Walking up to him, Hachiman spared no second as he immediately cut the mans head off as he lay there on the ground.

As he did so, he noticed a yell to his left. Another foe, this time a foreigner with bright blue eyes charged at him. With an axe, he noticed how bizarrely dressed he was as the foe tried to flank him from the right. Sidestepping the swing, Hachiman took the opportunity as he quickly closed in and slashed his neck. Not even looking back, Hachiman observed his surroundings and listened intently on where the ringing of blades where. Something was wrong he thought. The men that we're attacking this village we're to weak. They were making to much noise as well...were they trying to bring attention to something? If they wanted to pillage a village then they could have surely done so quieter.

As he made his way through the village he noticed how they oddly the bandits seemed to act. Only three buildings were on fire and all of them looked to be important. One looked like food storage and the other two he did not know. Why would they burn down the food storage though? These bandits made to much noise, they attacked the villagers as well. Not with an intent to scare but with an intent to kill. Hachiman had to personally step in and save several people as they found their backs against the wall while the bandits focused only on slaying the them. A disgusting thought popped into his head as he slew anther bandit that tried to bash his head in.

Turning quickly to one of the villagers that he had saved mere moments ago.

"You." He said, eyeing the fearful man with realization.

"Y-yes?" He said trembling.

"Where are the women and the children?" He said sharply with a distaste in his mouth.

"They-they're at the center of the village, in the building on the hill!" He exclaimed, fearful for his life.

Hurriedly and with disgust, Hachiman broke out into a sprint to the center of the village. Dodging people left and right along with cheekily getting in a few stabs here and there, he made it. The hill was not large, it was relatively small actually. As such,when he made it to the hill, he found many men dressed in robes. All holding books, he spared no moment as he quickly noticed the look in their eyes. The look of murder and bloodshed. Charging at them, he slew the first man with ease as he chained a series of strikes. Slashing the man in front of him, he then quickly hit the man next to him in one fluid motion.

Noticing Hachiman, the new foes only looked in irritation as they directed their focus on him, Chanting out a foreign tongue that seemed like Latin to him. Cautious, his eyes opened up as he saw the smallest of sparks emerge in the hands of his foes. Not having time to think, his body moved automatically. His feet carrying him beside a shed that was near him. When the flames caught up to him, he jumped and in one motion managed to run against the wall, the momentum doing most of the work.

Shocked, the men could barely act as Hachiman closed the gap, jumping in front of them. Like lighting, he made his way through them, killing one by one nearly instantaneously in a chained attack, making no unnecessary movements. Shortly after, the strange men that shot fire out of their hands lay dead on the ground. Not sheathing his blade, Hachiman still looked around, seeking any foes to slay. Just as he did however, he heard a monstrous roar, felt the beating of a powerful wind and saw a huge shadow. Looking up, his mind seemed to stop functioning as he saw a terrible monster.

Big, scaly and with wings, this beast had four limbs. Two were its legs and two were its arms. With a head that reassembled a dragons with its horns, it gave another terrible roar as it landed in front of him. From its back he could see a short figure. Wielding an axe, they wore a black headband along with a matted old cloak as they silently pointed their weapon at them.

Quickly gaining back his senses, he made some space between he and the beast, repressing all thoughts that raged his mind now. His body along with his senses now focused on the beast and his new opponent. Perhaps it was his blood lust that moved the beast, Perhaps it was intelligent not to underestimate its opponent, but it soon moved. Screeching in a panicked tone as he stood there with his sword poised at the beast. Hearing a grunt from the foe riding the beast, it got rid of its hesitation soon and moved closer to him.

Basically a war horse huh? Hachiman thought as he gripped his blade. Throwing away the fact that the beast in front of him was unlike anything he had seen before, he didn't, no he couldn't think of things like that in this situation. If he wanted to live then he would need to play it smart, observe it and think of ways to counter it on the spot. Surely if he could improvise on the battlefield then he could improvise here.

As he was about to move, a flurry of lightning flew past him, hitting the beast square in the chest and making it cry out into pain. Clicking their tongue, The foe quickly pulled its reigns and made a hasty retreat.

"Count yourself lucky, most people would pay a pretty penny for my help~" Anna said teasingly as she walked up to Hachiman, the remaining foes either dead or fleeing the village now.

Hachiman didn't reply in return as his mind processed on the events that had just occurred. Gripping his sword, he replied to Anna, not even looking in her direction.

"...What...now?" He asked in a seemingly uncaring manner, yet managing to show the little cracks that began to form in his mind as uncertainty took hold of him.

"Eh?, oh! you've probably never said a village before huh?" Anna said, not catching his uncertainty.

"Well worry not! tonight we'll be heroes of the village! but most importantly they'll give us free stuff~!" Anna said excitedly as she wiped away her drool.

"I see...heroes huh?" Hachiman said as he looked around him in disappointment.

* * *

The villagers threw them a feast with what little they had that night. Celebrations and cheers rang in the air with the dead being temporarily forgotten, being pushed out of the villagers mind as they drank and partied. While Anna was up and talking business with the villagers, Hachiman retired early to the shack they prepared for him. Looking out the window at the moon, Hachiman silently guzzled down the sake bottles they offered him. Realization and a sadness imbued with anger and shock settling in his mind.

He knew. He knew the moment he fought Kamui's pursuers that something wasn't right. He knew but couldn't bring himself to accept it. He tried desperately to shake it off, but in his heart he knew. Regrets and frustrations where what he felt as his mind flashed to the war this past year. Clenching his hands into a fist, he punched the table in uncontrolled anger.

"Was it all for nothing?" He said, the tears now flowing as he simply broke down. The memories of his parents, friends and family hitting him with more force then a bullet ever could.

"Mother, Komachi...I...miss you" Hachiman exclaimed silently as he sobbed, his gazed focused down on the table.

"Why? why did i have to endure everything?...why can i not even do one simple thing like dying in defense of the new republic?" He got silence as he kept his gaze on the table.

"Why...am i here?"

"Why do i fight sorcerers that shoot flames from their hands? why do i fight mythical beasts that only live in legends?"

"Why can't i...why can't i die?" Hachiman said as he gazed at the moon longingly, the alcohol now taking effect.

"Why do you want to die?" An angered voice said loudly.

Turning his head to the door, He was met with the sight of Kamui once more, his hair seemingly glimmering in correspondence with the moon. Her red eyes looking both hurt and sad at the same time. Her face scrunched up in anger and disbelief as she clenched her fists, trembling while doing so.

"Well if it isn't princess Kaguya!, to what do i owe the pleasure of yourself being here?" Hachiman asked in a mocking and angry tone, clearing telling her that he didn't want her here directly.

"Why so you want to die?" Kamui said this time, more slowly.

"..." Hachiman said nothing as he downed another sake bottle.

"Why!" Kamui said, her fragile voice turning into a shout.

"...I fought in a war..." Hachiman started as he looked at the moon from his sitting position.

"A conscript i was, forced to fight." Kamui showed no reaction as she stood there, staring at him.

"Eight major battles, all lost. Not to mention the skirmishes as well."

"...I made friends, i killed my foes. Men, boys? i killed them all. I had something die within my heart the moment i looked into the eyes of a boy that looked no older then me choke on his own blood."

"...Yes. I apparently had a knack for leading as well as fighting. I got myself promoted and became a lieutenant." Hachiman stated as he took another swig of sake.

"I couldn't go home even if i wanted to. The emperors men would have hunted me down. Between execution, Harakiri if they deemed me worthy enough or to die on the battlefield for something... I choose the latter." Hachiman said sadly as he drank the sake bottle dry.

"I can't go home, the things that i fought were all in vain in the end, and i never even had the chance to see my family one last time...Why do you think i want to die Kamui?" Hachiman said coldly as he stared at her, his dead eyes becoming more self evident as the moons light passed through the window giving the area around him a faint glow.

"I...might not know anything about war...But!, i know your a good man. You saved me when i was about to be...be killed." She said, shuddering at the memory. Her anger and disappointment in Hachiman making her body not freeze up at the thoughts of those scenes as she scolded him.

"I don't know anything about you, but what i do know is that even though you act cold you're actually kind and generous. You allowed me, a total stranger to accompany you. You then bought me things to make me less uncomfortable in this weather, all this for a total stranger!" She said quite passionately, beating her breast as she stepped closer to him.

"You saved this village, you're considerate and you're already worth more in my eyes then any other man will ever be!" She said as she gulped, her words being caught in her throat as she sat across the table in front of Hachiman, eyeing him with pain and fear.

"So please!...please don't hold yourself like that...you, don't deserve to die." She gasped out.

"I saw my friends die, while doing nothing in the process." Hachiman said softly, trying to look for reasons as to why he should die.

"But in the end you lived. You lived to do good did you not?" Kamui said furiously as her lips trembled.

"I'm a traitor to essentially all of Japan."

"But you are no traitor to compassion and your morals." Kamui said immediately, her words cutting him with every argument he made.

"In my own self twisted sense, i did not hate the war, Something that only brought me death and destruction gave me purpose and a sense of belonging as i fought and slew boys as old as me."

"Who doesn't want to feel needed or a place to belong to?"

"I fought and killed so...many!" Hachiman said, the cracks now growing ever wider as his voice crack and stuttered.

"You realized that and your admitting your sins. If you were truly not deserving to live then you would not have saved me, you could have let me die. But you did not!"

"...Why...why are you arguing with me so? we are strangers are we not?" Hachiman asked, sneering at her, trying to make her hate him.

"Why are you so adamant on the idea that your death would solve anything? you saved me did you not?" Kamui said, annoying him as she copied his question.

"A man like me can never be redeemed."

"But you can still try. I know naught of fighting or combat, but sometimes one must stand and fight regardless of victory or defeat." kamui said, memories of her childhood spent flooding her mind as she unknowingly shed a single tear.

Hachiman could only keep silent as he found no answers, no way to refute her. Silently he accepted his defeat as he pulled out his cigarette box, taking one cigarette out and handing one to her.

"Here, i believed you asked for one earlier." He said, his eyes looking a little bit better, Kamui's words sparking a little life once more back into his dead eyes.

Kamui smiled in relief as she looked at him with wavering and tearful eyes. Kamui took the cigarette and watched as Hachiman lit it with his weird contraption that she had never seen before. Holding his hand boldly, she looked at him and said one sentence.

"From the bottom of my heart, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II: The wind beckons and the wolf knows not why, but alas, he follows it.

Hachiman gazed at Kamui silently while she slept, her quite breathes leaving and entering her body. Taking a shot from a sake bottle, Hachiman could only blush in embarrassment as he recalled his conversation with her hours prior. Not only had he wept, he showed her a moment of weakness, vulnerability. Ever since he that unpleasant experience with _her_, he found himself wary around women. Preferring the company of his comrades and his blade as he looked at them with little to no trust. Yes, trust. Kamui was a strange usual girl. She was meek, weak but somehow made him get over his little cold of desperation like a leek.

Chuckling at his little joke, he looked at the sky, the moon long gone by now. He could only guess that it was early morning, just before dawn. Yes, he had contemplated and found his answer to his questions. He was uneasy about it all, the fact that he was now in a whole new different land was absurd to him as it was fearsome. He grind ed his teeth against each other in frustration and nervousness, he didn't know what to do. The whole year he had spent fighting, away from home and now he was an outlaw as well. What should, no. What could he do? he couldn't return home as much as he wanted to, the imperials would hunt him down.

He thought it through, all the things he had experienced, this new foreign land, all of it. Gulping in uncertainty, he decided on his next course of action. He would make his way to this northern city that Kamui talked about, it seemed promising. The village that he and Anna helped saved reminded him vastly of the Ainu. With the villagers wearing what seemed to be Ainu clothing, he wagered that the villagers must have had some connection with Hokkaido.

But alas, he was wrong. All the villagers giving him a look of confusion as they replied that they had never heard of Hokkaido nor Ainu. Deep into the night, Hachiman spent at least a good solid two hours contemplating, remembering all the details, the armors along with the bodies of the men he was slain saving Kamui. He recalled Kamui calling those men Hoshidans. Connecting the dots, he naturally came to a conclusion that these Hoshidans much like the Ainu were quite similar.

If the city he was travelling to did not give him clues, then Hoshido surely must. Because at the very least he knew that Hoshido could either be a variant of his homeland, or a link, a bridge of sorts to home. Gritting his teeth, he couldn't help but let out a low growl. There was still so much he didn't know, all the things in his mind, this whole land in general, he hypothesized it all. At the very least, he knew his foes, he knew what he was fighting for during the war. But this? He didn't know anything. The only thing that he knew in this new land of perpetual madness was that he knew nothing.

Stoking the cackling fires in the fire place, Hachiman resolved himself as he silently formed a basic plan. The fires greedily consuming everything he fed it as it desperately hung on to its life. The only thing besides in the room besides that moon that gave off light. The difference was clear as day, while the moon was a constant source of light, it was also cold and distant. While the fire burned dimly, it was close and warm, To Hachiman it was the only thing that he needed.

* * *

Kamui woke up with a quit groan, warmth and tiredness still clinging on to her as she got up. Her blanket falling off of her shoulders as she rubbed her eyes. Still groggy, she looked around the room absent mindlessly as she finished rubbing her eyes. The first thing that appeared in her peripheral vision was the back of the man who saved her just two days prior. Yes, wearing his same outfit since the very beginning, she noticed how he never changed out of his outfit. 'Did he not sleep?' Kamui thought to herself before the fact that Hachiman was in front of her registered in her mind.

Failing to contain a gasp, her eyes widened as thoughts and memories of the night previous night raced through her head. Quickly blushing, she couldn't bring herself to look at him in the eyes as she looked away. Hachiman's cold onyx eyes gazing her as he smoked that cigarette of his. The smoke from his tobacco curling and coiling like a snake springing into the air.

She couldn't help but notice the faint blush in his ears as she looked at him inadvertently from the sides. Silence hung in the air for several moments as both parties hesitated, not knowing what to say as one looked away from the others gaze. Scratching his head, Hachiman forced a cough as he attempted to break the proverbial ice.

"Morning." He stated neutrally.

"Eh?, ah! m-morning!" Kamui stuttered, her cheeks now a faint red as she quickly gave her self a quick check to make herself presentable.

"...I'll just leave the shack, come out when your done." Hachiman said, leaving the room with haste, his poker face excellent as he showed no emotion.

"Huh?, er, y-yes!" Kamui agreed to him, giving herself a more thorough pat down as soon as he closed the door behind him.

Finally having a moment to herself, Kamui couldn't help but reflect on last nights actions. Questions raced through her mind as she felt herself holding her head in embarrassment. Did they drink to much and end up doing something indecent? Did she say something weird last night? who was Hikigaya Hachiman? But most importantly, why? Why did she, normally someone who didn't speak much with people she barely knew, who was also so timid and shy, confront him so boldly like that? questions and uncertainty raced through her mind as as she let out an embarrassed groan.

After a few moments of this embarrassment passed, she quickly slapped her cheeks lightly, regaining her composure. Letting out a loud harrumph!, she balled her fists in new found determination with her wide eyes. Taking a breath, she opened the door. Only to be confronted with the cold northern winds going through her. Shivering, she quickly retreated back inside the shack. Finding her cloak, she hurriedly put it on, it's new found warmth pleasing her greatly. Giving a now new determined nod, she opened the door again.

Exiting the building, Kamui shortly found Hachiman after a few steps. Noticing her, He turned to look at her with his cigarette still in his mouth. The smoke of the tobacco along with the cold air making it seem like eruptions of smoke and dust leaving his mouth in the process.

"um!, hello!" Kamui practically yelped, secretly satisfied that she didn't stutter and look like a complete and utter fool to Hikigaya.

"...yes." Hachiman said with a raised brow.

"Anyways, i know that this may be sudden. But i believe that our brief time of traveling with each other is at an end."

"Eh?, wh-why?" Kamui said, shocked and somewhat hurt.

"I believe i said that i would travel with you until you find a place to settle down. I'm fairly certain that the villagers would welcome you with open arms concerning the fact that we practically help saved them yesterday." Hachiman said coldly, his words distant and fading like the puffs of cloud his mouth formed every time he took a breath.

Kamui found herself stuttering, desperately denying what Hikigaya said. Her mind still yearning for more adventure, and a small part of it wanting to stick around with him. She didn't know why, but she felt that things would go well in life if she stuck to her savior like a moth to a flame.

"B-but, i...er...don't really feel comfortable here!" She quickly said, somewhat telling the truth whilst not mentioning her other intentions.

"You can't be serious." Hachiman said with disbelief in his voice.

"Er, i.. i am!" She said.

"You froze up just yesterday at the mention of arms. Can you even fight? something tells me that you can't properly wield a blade." Hachiman said bluntly, the smoke from his tobacco giving off a menacing tone.

"I, uh, i'll get better." She said avoiding his gaze.

Hachiman snorted. "And how are you going to do that?"

"I'll practice by myself!" Kamui said as she balled her hands into fists.

Hearing that Hachiman froze in his tracks. Memories of him training while on the march, and his woeful un preparedness for battle. Gritting his teeth, he looked at Kamui with a scowl.

"And what do you suppose that would do for you?"

"Um, help me get better?" Kamui said cautiously.

Sighing, Hachiman took a drag as he had had enough of this farce of a conversation.

"Why."

"Pardon?"

"Tell me the real reason why you want to travel with me."

Caught off guard by this question, Kamui fidgeted under his watchful gaze. While Kamui fidgeted, Hachiman noticed that the village was beginning to stir, people started leaving their homes and the animals were beginning to move around. With a scowl, he grabbed her hand and quickly led them inside the warm shack.

Standing in front of her, Hachiman crossed his arms patiently as he awaited an answer to his question.

"Well...i just don't really feel safe around here... i uh, feel safe around you..." She uttered quietly with a crimson blush on her cheeks as she fiddled her fingers together.

Caught off guard by her answer, Hachiman felt his ears go red as recoiled back in surprise. Quickly taking a moment to himself, he composed himself as he awkwardly coughed into his hand.

"...I'll be going farther north to the city. It'll be dangerous. Bandits and the like you see." Hachiman said softly, trying to convince her to stay in the village.

"Please! i feel safe around you!" Kamui said more desperately, this time going up to him and grabbing his hands with her wide pleading eyes.

Hachiman felt even more uncomfortable now as he avoided her gaze. His cheeks now flushed with crimson red as he couldn't help but let the mirth of an embarrassed smile leave his lips.

"It'll be dangerous..." He said, his resistance now un characteristically crumbling as he felt oddly bubbly inside, a feeling he hadn't felt for ages.

"Please! when ever i'm near you, i...i feel secure!" She said boldly now, crimson eyes studying his face.

"Well...er...ah...dammit!" He cursed, his bubbly feeling now being replaced with bitterness as the memory of _her _flashed through his mind.

Taking her hands off his, he turned around, leaving through the door.

"Do what you will." He said, now somewhat cold and distant. Something the confused Kamui greatly as she stood there in confusion.

* * *

The sun was up and running by the team the trio met up with each other in the village square. Villagers greeted them happily as they saw Hachiman and company, bowing their heads ever slightly in respect. Acknowledging them, Hachiman gave a curt nod as he continued walking through the square, making his way to Anna. With Kamui following behind him, keeping up with his brisk pace.

Stopping in front of Anna, he gave her a greeting.

"Good morning to you to~!" Anna said happily, a bright smile lit on her face.

"Well...erm...someones happy?" Kamui said awkwardly, trying to make small talk.

"You betcha Missy! i made so many sales yesterday!, not only that, they gave me a letter of recommendation to the city north of here!, I can finally start a business connection in the north~!"

"We're heading north to the city in a bit, are you coming to?" Hachiman asked as he eyed her warily. Her eyes practically gleaming while she sported a fox like grin.

"Oh you bet i will! i'm going to make so much money!" Anna exclaimed joyfully as she rubbed her hands together, drool already leaving her mouth.

"Do you know where they serve the food? i could go for a meal." Hachiman said neutrally, with no emotion in his face as he ignored Anna's last statement.

Hearing that Anna's and Kamui's face lit up in realization as they remembered that they had not yet eaten breakfast. Kamui blushed as her stomach rumbled in agreement with Hachiman's question. With her finger stroking her chin, Anna quickly answered his question.

"Now that you mention it, i do!, theirs this one good inn down the road from here..." Anna started as she practically dragged both Hachiman and Kamui down to the inn she spoke of.

* * *

Breakfast was...awkward to say the least. Kamui struggled to keep up with Anna's rambling of the current state of worldly economic affairs, calling the men of Chieve 'Job stealing socialists' and the like. Hachiman only ate his food silently as he plopped another piece of roasted chicken into his mouth with his chopsticks. Watching Anna as she rambled on and on about even the most trivial of matters. He didn't care though, he took on all the pieces of information he could get with greed, silently wanting and expecting to hear more.

"And then i said, Weeeeeelllllll Eeeexxxccccuuussee me princess!" Anna proudly stated as she pointed at herself with her thumb. Kamui letting out a cute chortle of laughter, spitting out her water as she struggled to regain her composure.

"..." Hachiman said nothing to her antics as he took a sip of water silently.

"How about you Kamui? anything interesting?"

"Er, no. Not really?" Kamui said with with reluctance.

"Eh? okay then! how about you sir? you seem like you have quite a few stories." Anna quickly diverted her question to Hachiman.

"I do not have any stories that you speak off, no."

"Aw come on! you two have got to have at least one story!" Anna whined.

"None of my stories are even that interesting. Well compared to yours at least."

"Hmph! spoil sport!"

"...Do you know anything about the city to the north of here?" Hachiman asked after a moments pause, still chewing on his chicken.

"Hoh? interested huh?"

"You could say that."

"Then my good sir~ listen carefully for this is extremely valuable information to us merchants!" Anna exclaimed quite proudly as she pointed to herself.

"To the north of us lies the city of hakakadato! A relatively small city, it only has the most bare and basic of fortifications...okay well wooden walls. But iv'e seen worse!"

"Wooden walls? i would love to see this!" Kamui chirped in excitedly, her adventurous side now showing.

Taking Kamui's comment as somewhat of an encouragement, Anna continued.

"It's specialty lies in its overabundance of fur's and materials such as iron ore! it's said that the sword that the crown princess of both Nohr and Hoshido were forged by the metals of the north. A most intriguing and exciting rumor indeed." Anna stated as crossed her arms with a satisfied look on her face.

"What are you even planning to do in the city once we reach it?" Hachiman asked, still curious about her intentions.

"Why start a business chain silly~! the amount of profit to be had in this is humongous!" Anna said with wide and greedy eyes.

"I see."

"And? how about you? what do you seek?"

"...I seek answers" Hachiman stated after a moments hesitation.

"Eh? like what?"

"These matters don't concern you." Hachiman refuted simply, on guard.

"You know, if you don't talk to me i cant really help~" Anna said, baiting him.

"You wouldn't believe me anyway." Hachiman retorted cynically.

"Try me." Anna pressed, interested by Hachiman's reluctance to speak to her.

"...Would you believe me if i were to tell you that i come from an island nation far away from here? would you believe me if i told you that Nohr and Hoshido never existed where i was? No. You wouldn't" Hachiman finally snapped in a low voice, irritation and frustration soaking his words.

"Eh? Hachiman...are you... one of those Outrealmers?" Anna asked with shock, excitement now evident in her voice.

"...What did you just say?" Hachiman asked, now both confused and intrigued.

"An outrealmer, it means that you belong to a different realm. Strange though, you look like such a Hoshidan..." Anna stated as she contemplated about Hachiman's situation.

"...Outrealmer huh?" Hachiman repeated after her.

"Say, where are you from exactly?" Anna asked, her finger on her chin as she was deep in thought.

"Chiba, Japan." Hachiman said, a spark of hope now igniting in his heart.

"Japan huh..." Anna trailed off.

"Yes."

"Erm well, i'm sorry to say this but...if you want to get home then i can't really help you out there buddy. My knowledge on this stuff is extremely limited." Anna conceded with sweat on her brow, now feeling slightly guilty for pressing him.

"No, i should thank you. Now i know at the very least that i am not completely stranded here." Hachiman thanked her properly. The gears in his head now turning and spinning.

"Perhaps this whole breakfast wasn't a waste of time." Hachiman said.

"Wha? hey!" Protested a very annoyed Anna. All the while with Kamui giggling nervously in the back ground.

* * *

The cart ride was very bumpy as Hachiman and Anna both controlled the reigns, the old horses silently following their commands as their clops echoed across the road. In front of them lay the the city that they had been traveling so much for. Its wooden palisades and walls sticking out like a sore thumb. The northern winds blew and left a chilly breeze as the trio continued on. Kamui merely admired the scenery in silent awe as she eyed everything with wide opened eyes. A faint blush adorning her pale cheeks in the process.

Above them flew majestic looking Hawks, looking for prey to hunt in these cold and barren looking lands. All around them was open field covered in a pure almost blue like snow, the only thing that left a noticeable impression being the city in front of them. As Hachiman smoked, Anna finally broke the silence and asked him about the weird tobacco like thing in his mouth.

"Say Hikigaya, whats that you constantly have in your mouth?"

"This? it's just a cigarette." He said simply, as if Anna should know this.

"A cigarette huh? say, how does it work?" Anna asked confusingly, unsure of the way it worked.

"Hah? its ridiculously easy and simple. You roll up tobacco into a piece of paper. That's it." Hachiman explained as if he was talking to a kid.

"Hey! no need to be so rude! its my first time even seeing one of those called cigarettes of yours, sheesh!" Anna huffed out with irritation.

"...you don't have cigarettes in this...realm?" Hachiman had trouble saying, the usage and term of realms still unfamiliar to him.

"No, why do you think i asked? and that all seems terribly inconvenient, why don't you just have a tobacco pipe?" Anna quipped back.

"Because unlike pipes, i don't need to stuff the tobacco into something to smoke it. I just light it, and wow, something to smoke." Hachiman replied with snark.

"Sheesh! look at you, you must be real fun at parties aren't ya?"

"Can't say I've ever been invited to one."

"That's a real bummer huh?"

"Whoa! guys look! a Pegasus!" Kamui excitedly shouted, pointing at the sky with wide eyes.

Sure enough, in the bright northern sky free of clouds, flew a wild Pegasus.

Letting a small gasp of surprise, Hachiman quickly closed his mouth as he composed himself. Hoping no body had yet to see him act in such a lame and childish way. To his dismay however, Anna had noticed his small and subtle action, now with a teasing grin on her face as she poked and prodded him with joy.

"Whats this Hikigaya? did you just gasp at the sight of a simple Pegasus just now? how very childish of you~" Anna teased with delight.

"..." Hachiman only kept silent as he refused to respond, instead opting to save any image of dignity that he had left in her eyes.

"Come to think of it, i recall you freezing up in front of the Wyvern too~ you must be from the sticks or something to act this way~!" Anna pushed on, wanting to see more of Hachiman being embarrassed by her.

"Where i come from, Pegasus's and Wyverns are not a thing." Hachiman said coldly as he gripped the reigns with irritation. Finally responding to Anna's baiting.

"Hoh? then what do you have then?" Anna asked, wanting to know more.

"Where i come from, the only things that still exist that can kill us are bears, tigers and lions. Wyverns do not exist and neither do Pegasus either." He said as he clicked his tongue.

"Eh really? sounds like a boring world?" Anna exclaimed disappointingly.

"It's also a safe world. One where banditry is virtually no longer a thing and one of many technological advancements." Hachiman retorted.

"Oh really now?"

"Really."

"Well if it is so safe, then why are you so proficient with the blade? I saw you cut down those men with absolute ease yesterday." Anna asked, the desire to learn more about Hachiman clearly self evident.

"...War." Hachiman stated quite reluctantly after a moments pause.

"What? you'r a war veteran? you can't be older then say, seventeen winters!"

"I was conscripted woman." Hachiman said quite coldly.

"...Oh..." Anna replied, now with a feeling of guilt as she thought that she had gone to far.

An uneasy and tense silence filled the air as they cart moved along, the weathered aged horses not making a sound either. Kamui only sweat dropped at the two's antics, not sure on what to say as they both looked away from each other. With Hachiman's cigarette leaving only a trail of smoke, they finally arrived at the front gates of town after twenty minutes or so.

Stopping in front of the battered and rather pathetic looking wooden gates, they were stopped by a guard. Sporting a white yukata, the guard also wore loose baggy trousers which were conveniently connected to his warm looking fur boots. And to top it off, he was equipped with a chain mail vest on top of his yukata, along with wielding a long spear. Hachiman could only silently eye the guard as Anna chatted with him as gave him their letter of recommendation that the village chief had given them earlier. The resemblance that this guard had with the Ainu troops that he had served with prior was just to similar.

After carefully examining the contents of the letter, he gave the trio a look over and silently nodded his head. With the wooden gates behind him opening with a rustic old creek. The ancient and somewhat sore looking city now available for their eyes to gaze at. Excitedly, Anna took control over the reigns and quickly commanded the horses to move. The wheels of the cart now clattering on the old and bumpy cobblestone road.

"So, when do we suppose we part ways?" Hachiman asked with uncertainty, as he looked around the rather...mediocre city.

"Already excited to get me out of your hair huh? don't worry. Seeing as how me, you and Kamui have never been to this city. I guess its only fair for us to stop at an Inn and then part ways." Anna said as she was already looking and scoping out the city.

"Hikigaya look! they have a wooden fountain! And it's so gorgeous as well!" Kamui excitedly pointed out, admiring the craftsman ship of something so simple yet necessary.

"Hah! you like that? wait until you see the bazaar! apparently they have some of the most rarest stuff that can only be found up here in the north~!" Anna piped in with an equal amount of excitement in her voice like Kamui.

"Eh~! really?"

"Really~!"

* * *

Hachiman found himself looking at the crudely drawn map of made up battle formations pinned up on the board. The trio had managed to find an Inn to stay at earlier, but as expected, Kamui and Anna both rushed out of the Inn as soon as they possibly could. With out a doubt rushing for the city bazaar with badly held excitement and glee on their faces.

Now he was here on the ground floor of the inn along with a group of men both young and old, all looking and gazing at this one map. The man standing beside it only smiled with a shit eating grin as he questioned everybody in the room.

"Well my good sirs? how would you act in a situation like this? three gold pieces to the man who gets it right!"

"I would charge them before they expect an attack!"

"I would focus on one part of their formation and try to break through!"

"Kill their general?"

Hearing all of this, Hachiman only sighed as he gazed at the map. It was a simple and rather easy solution actually, one that was the most effective in a situation like this.

"Oh? do i hear a sigh from the good sir in the coat? please do tell, what would you do if you commanded these troops on this map?" The man with the shit eating grin asked, confident and obviously trying to single him out.

"..."

"Oh? silent now are we? looks like-" He started before he was promptly cut off.

"This was a loaded die from the start."

"Eh? however do you mean?"

"The forces may seem equal on the map but the composition is way to one sided."

"Er..."

"The enemy army has a fairly balanced composition of Horsemen and spear men. Along with what? two units of aerial troops? Compared to my men that you hand me. The majority of them are sword units with two of them being spears. There is not a single cavalry nor an aerial unit that i command."

"Um..."

"Further more, you don't tell me if my so called men are trained, how high their morale is, or if they're properly supplied and what not...There's also the problem with fighting on the plains."

"..."

"If i was in this situation, i would disengage with the enemy, try get them to fight on land of my choosing, preferably in an area with a lot of obstacles like a forest where their cavalry could get hindered, or a castle or heck, even on a hill. Anything would be better then the plains where the enemy has the advantage."

"Well what if you don't have the time to relocate, and what if the enemy won't let you run away?" The man asked, now flustered.

"Then i would transform the battlefield, put stakes in the ground, stick pots in places where mud is abundant. Dig trenches and build fortifications, if Hideyoshi can build a wooden fort in a day then i can as well." Hachiman retorted with snark.

"..." The man now looked at him with a look of...admiration? what? no. That couldn't be right. Hachiman thought as he quickly scanned the map one more time.

"Wow!"

"Great job kid, you actually got the bastard to shut his mouth for once!"

"You speak as if you've fought yourself!"

The crowd of people started complimenting him now as they had a good laugh. All giving him a pat on the back (much to his displeasure) and then settling down at the inn's tables. Ordering beer and food as if nothing had just happened.

"...You, may i have your name please?" The man with the shit eating grin now asked, with excited eyes.

"...Hikigaya Hachiman." Hachiman replied, giving out his name.

"Hikigaya!"

"Yea?"

"If i showed you another map, would you please give me your opinions on that two?" The man asked, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"That depends, what is it?"

"Well..i can't say for now. I just want your opinions."

"Your still not being clear with me, what is it?"

After a few moments of hesitation, the man looked at Hachiman once again before closing his eyes and nodding to himself. Then frantically, he reached into his leather bag and quickly procured a more better drawn map and held it out for Hachiman to see.

"Sir Hikigaya, this structure is a city with walls...now the enemy that were on the earlier map are on this one as well along with all the units that you command... is there a way to win a battle like this?"

"..." Hachiman spoke not a single word as he studied the map more intently. After a few more moments he spoke up.

"...It would be extremely tough, but it is possible to win...Only by the skin of your teeth though. If anything the victory would be extremely costly." He finally concluded.

And with that, The mans face quickly lit up in joy and relief as he gulped. Looking at Hachiman with expecting eyes, he spoke to him.

"...Sir Hikigaya, if you don't mind...can we talk about this...more privately?" He asked in a barely contained low voice as he handed him three coins.

"What? no? i don't even know you sir! and why are you handing me money?" Hachiman replied with disgust.

"Erk!...yes, i suppose you are right. Well i suppose introductions are in order. My name is Takeda Hanbei, the son of the commander of the watch for this city." He introduced himself more formally.

"...And?" Hachiman asked, still unsure about what was going on.

"Sir Hikigaya...i know that this may seem inappropriately forward and rash, but i have been going around all the inns in this city for weeks! even going so far as to travel the surrounding areas towns and villages, asking the same question and what not...you sir are the only one that has managed to give me both a logical answer and new possible tactics this whole time!"

"..."

"What i'm saying is... Sir Hikigaya!, would you please help us?" Hanbei now asked with hope.

"No." Came Hachiman's immediate reply.

"Eh? why not?"

"Like i said, i don't know you and this seems to be all terribly convenient. Why would you trust a stranger like me? why should i trust you? just because your the son of this city's commander of the watch?"

"...I do suppose that your argument holds point."

"And to what purpose are you asking me these questions for? are you planning on fighting someone?" Hachiman replied with even more questions, further solidifying his point.

"...Your right, forgive me sir Hikigaya, but you are most likely the only person that could help me right now!"

"Like i said, what for?"

"...What will it take Sir Hikigaya?"

"I'm not taking anything until you tell me what you want from me." Hachiman stated simply as he crossed his arms.

"...Do you mind if we talk in private then? this is... kind of something that i don't want floating around..." Hanbei now asked meekly.

Sighing, Hachiman reluctantly gave a slow nod after several moments of awkward silence.

"Fine. You have my attention. But this better be good." He said, both curiosity and the mans apparent need for his help compelling him to agree.

Hanbei's face quickly lit up into a smile as he excitingly led Hachiman upstairs into his room. As Hachiman entered the wooden room, Hanbei quickly pulled out a seat near the sole table in the room and beckoned him to sit down. As Hachiman did so, Hanbei again pulled out the map that he had showed Hachiman earlier, and sit it on the table.

Forcing out a cough, Hanbei started.

"Sir Hikigaya, i know that this is abrupt and sudden...But like i said before, My name Is Takeda Hanbei. "

"..."

"I ask for your help...in defending this city?"

"...What?"

"It's...a complicated matter." Hanbei forced out with a grimace.

"Please do explain."

"Well, uh...golly, how do i explain this..."

Hachiman merely sat on the chair and looked at Hanbei patiently, not saying anything at all.

"Well, this past month...villages and small towns have been attacked by er, bandits." He continued.

"I say bandits, but everyone knows that it's the Nohrian army really."

"Well, um... the questions that i asked the crowd, in which i asked them to try and defeat the imaginary enemy army with the men i assigned them? it's...a kind of an accurate numeration of both of our forces.."

"..."

"Well, Everyone knows that Nohr has been wanting to expand north wards for a while now, these attacks on the villages and towns are only leading up to something big..."

"Those attacks on the surrounding area were ones meant to soften the whole region up... they were attacking the supplies that each village and town produced." Hachiman finally said, coming up by the conclusion himself.

"Er, yeah...I know that this may be really weird and foolish from your stand point...But please help me in repelling the Nohrian army from my home!" Hanbei finally finished with a quick bow of his head.

"...I don't think i can help you." Hanbei's face quickly fell into shock at this as he looked at Hachiman with questions.

"Eh? what? why?"

"Well, i don't know anything at all about the men that you lead, i don't know much about the Nohrian army but i assume that they are very professional regarding the fact that they seem to have a fairly balanced army composition. And the men that you have might not even be willing to listen to the advice or thoughts of an outsider."

"Well, i'll make them listen!"

"And how do you suppose to do that?"

"Um..."

"Fighting the enemy is difficult, leading your men and inspiring them is just as difficult."

"...Please...you'r the most intelligent man that i have ever met in regards to things like this!"

"..."

"What will it take? Money? women? Booze? The Nohrian army is going to attack this city soon, i just know it!"

"..."

"Please sir Hikigaya!"

"..."

"Please!"

Hachiman only sighed in response.

"You talk to much."

"Huh?"

"Fine, i'll help you. but it's gonna be costly."

"Surely?"

"Yes, i'll help. But i'll expect a lot of gold in payment."

"Really-"

"I'll also be demanding all the information you have on out realms."

"Eh? what? why? Sir Hikigaya?"

"If you don't want to pay me the things i demand then i shall not help you."

"Wait! i'll give you it all! just please don't leave me!"

"Then you have yourself...a deal." Hachiman said, still a bit uneasy about the whole thing. But his mind concluded that this was the most logical and beneficial thing he could even attempt to do in this situation. He didn't know why or what, all he did know was that no matter what, he had to do something.

"Thank you...Sir Hikigaya... I shall meet you here tomorrow at midday...Oh! we have so much work to do!" Hanbei exclaimed excitedly, with hope and joy quite clearly showing in his his eyes.

"Erm...yeah.." Hachiman replied, unsure about why Hanbei was so excited.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Kamui and Anna got back into the inn. The two girls being extremely drunk and tipsy as they practically barged into the ground level of the Inn. Sighing, Hachiman quietly apologized for his companions behavior to the Inn owners and helped them into their rented rooms. Hachiman's was closest to the stairs while Kamui was right next to his. With Anna's being on the third floor of the building. His eyebrow twitched in irritation as he dropped Kamui into her room. With her muttering all sorts of things wholly unbecoming of a lady in the process.

Next was Anna, The lady was...he wasn't going to lie. Sort of heavy, her weight making him struggle as he tried to help her into her room. He practically scowled at her as she stumbled all over the place, with the most care freest of smiles in the process. Laughing here and there as they got up the stairs and into her room. As they opened her door and he helped her onto her bed, Hachiman could only let out a sigh of relief as he appeared to leave.

He didn't like the company of woman that much, as such he found himself feeling quite conflicted and tired when he found himself traveling with Kamui and Anna. However, as much as he had a distaste for them, he still had morals that he held himself to. As such, he found himself tolerating travelling with them. All because they had asked him for his help...Well at least Kamui had, Anna just kind of latched onto the duo and Hachiman knew that she was the type to just do whatever.

But that was that. He was aware of the line that shouldn't be crossed, the woman he traveled with were beauty's in their own right. He only helped and traveled with them because they had apparently wanted to be in his company. That was that, he knew where the line was and refused to cross it. He had never wanted to cross it in the first place...But perhaps it was the alcohol that he had been drinking for the last view hours that made him slightly buzzed, perhaps it was the stress and unease of the fact that he was now in a completely foreign land... perhaps...it was the fact that for once in his life, he felt fear for the unknown... perhaps that's what it was when he did what he did next.

"Let me...let me uh, tell ya somethin' Hikig-...ya know what? I'll just call ya Hiki!"

"Please don't." Hachiman replied in kind.

"Ya...ya know what? Hiki? you're really a buzz kill ya know that?" Anna slurred.

"So what if i am?"

"Sheesh! you really...really are clueless with woman you know?...out of, out of all the men that i have ever met...you...your the only one to not look at me with greedy, lustful and disgusting eyes...will your eyes are creepy of course, but like weirdly not in that way!" Anna giggled as she said so, the stench of alcohol quite apparent in her breath.

"..." Hachiman refused to respond, most likely to the fact that Hachiman was still slightly buzzed compared to her. And he didn't wan't to make a mistake that he would regret.

"And look at ya! there's a vulnerable beauty, right in front of ya! and your not doing anything!" Anna exclaimed, as she threw her hands in the air.

"And i won't do anything." Hachiman said as he turned around, starting to leave.

"Huh? is that it? Cooooowwwwaaarrrddd! Looooooossssssseeer! CHICKEN! YOUR No maN yoU PridelESS DIgnitylESS CHiLd!" Anna practically screeched as she insulted him.

Hachiman stopped as he heard that, Scowling at her he started.

"Oi, listen up woman. I'll let you call me a coward, a loser. Even a chicken, but don't you ever make the claims that i have no dignity nor i pride. And do not call me a child either, for i am most mature person in this room right now." Hachiman snapped, his temper out of control, something he found himself doing often these days.

"Hoh~ why don't you show me then huh?" Anna said now in a more provocative way, her eyes eagerly watching him.

"..." Hachiman had trouble replying as he stood there, un sure of what to make of this situation.

"...Why?" He finally asked.

"Eh? why?...Because... your the most decent man i have...ever found?" Anna said as she struggled to put what she thought and felt into words.

Hachiman only blushed at this as he was taken aback by the unexpected answer. Anna only got out of the bed in response, and with a drunken giggle grabbed him by the hand.

"...I'm...i am a rotten man..." He stuttered out as Anna led him to her.

"And i'm rather rotten at times myself~" Anna replied

"Is this really, a good idea?" He asked himself quietly as she pushed him onto her bed. The soft bedding now seemingly calling to him, like a siren at sea. Beckoning any sailors and or travelers which pass by.

* * *

And that's that. I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter because i'm still getting a hold on Hachiman's character. Please do tell me what you think and leave a review. Anyway i would like to happily declare the start of this series first ever arc! The Northern Howls arc!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter III: The wolf finds a small thicket to rest in.

Hachiman Hikigaya woke up with a feeling of dread. He was...warm and comfortable, to comfortable for his liking. For the past year, he slept of hard surfaces, always braving the cold and enduring what most refused to endure. Maybe that was why he found himself awaking in the early part of the morning, where it was it was still dark and the sun had yet to rise. As he prepared to rise, he felt a warm feeling on his back. Looking behind him, he could only gulp in dread as he looked at the softly breathing, red haired beauty that was Anna. With her hair free flowing and not tied into a ponytail, Hachiman found himself gulping at her pale yet magnificent face.

That was not however, the only thing that made him gulp. For she slept completely nude, with no clothes on at all. Wait a minute, clothes? Hachiman thought as he then looked at himself. Looking under the blankets, he gave himself a look over and, discovering that he was without apparel as well quietly let out a curse.

"Shit." He uttered, exasperated. Memories of the past night now flowing through his head. A crimson blush now adorning his cheeks as he tried to get up and escape.

His attempt however, did not go unnoticed by Anna. Letting out a somewhat cute and girlish moan, she opened her eyes groggily as she looked at him in confusion. Both Hachiman and Anna merely looked at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Their eyes only looking at each other and nowhere else, not even on the sight of each other's naked bodies. Scratch that, Anna found her eyes breaking contact with Hachiman's instead traveling down wards, to his...manhood. Quickly looking back at her own body, she quickly let out a panicked scream, mixed with embarrassment and shame as she covered herself up with her blanket.

"Whoa! calm down woman! it is way to early for your antics." Hachiman exclaimed as Anna started to throw her pillows at him.

"Hah? no! No No No No No! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE..." She started, only to soon cover her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Gods... we did.. it?" She finally uttered with panic after several moments of silence as Hachiman looked at her with unease.

"WE REALLY DID It? GAH!" She finally continued, now throwing all sorts of things at Hachiman with even more intensity.

"What the? It was your idea woman!" Hachiman announced, annoyed at the amount of things that were thrown his way.

"What?" She asked, with even more confusion and shock.

"Yeah! you led me to your bed!" Hachiman scowled.

"..."

"..."

"NO!" She continued, this time throwing a knife at him.

"Hey! watch it woman!" Hachiman said as he dodged the knife thrown at him.

"You lie! there's no way i would have..." She said, only to cut herself off as memories of the previous night flooded her head.

"N-no... there's no way!" She said in denial, before a look of anger appeared on her face. Now replacing her look of embarrassment and shock.

"You...and that was my first time too you bastard!" She shouted at him, with a tearful look and a pout.

"...What?" Hachiman finally asked, shock replacing his irritation.

* * *

An uneasy silence filled the air as Hachiman and Anna got dressed, both refusing to look at each other as they did so. The wooden floor boards of the floor letting out a tired creak as Hachiman and Anna changed. Hachiman changed in complete silence, with Anna however being his complete opposite, muttering the whole time and occasionally letting out a some what embarrassed eek here and there.

Finally putting on his frock coat, Hachiman turned to the door. Making a point and massive effort to not look at the still changing woman. Letting out a terrible tired sigh, Hachiman took out his carton of cigarettes and took one out, noting the lack of cigarettes in the process. Lighting it, he felt much more...Relaxed, if not more at ease with the situation as soon the tobacco made contact with his lips.

Walking to the door, He was just about to turn the knob before Anna's voice stopped him.

"W-wait...this?... can we agree...to... forget this?" Anna asked with uncertainty. Even with his back turned to her, she couldn't bare to look at him due to the sheer amount of embarrassment that she felt regarding him and last night's events.

"...Sure." Hachiman replied, with his back still facing her. An odd sense of relief washing over him as he turned the knob silently and left, The scent of tobacco that lingered in the air and the quite noise of the door closing the only things that confirmed he was ever there.

The tobacco helped take him a bit off edge as he walked. What Anna said to him? it would have devastated any man. To hear those words, 'can we forget about this?' Hachiman had to admit, if he was the same person two years ago, her words would have stung, possibly even broke him. But he knew rejection all to well. What worried him was the possibility of getting attached, of actually falling in love. That was what made him worried, so when she uttered out those words to him he felt somewhat relieved. Love was a painful and fickle thing, Hachiman knew that and was content to not face that.

His footsteps were somewhat silent as he walked through the hallway on the third floor. The windows that lined the hallways were still quite dark, with an orange hue mixed in, hinting the arrival of the sun and start of the morning. Puffing his Cigarette, Hachiman continued to walk sure of himself, however a certain a memory from last night appeared in his mind, making his walk somewhat less confident?

_"Eh? why?...Because... your the most decent man i have...ever found?" _That statement from Anna last night was what shook him so, what made him worried and what made him have the slightest of doubts.

_You speak wrongly woman. For how can a man, such as I. Hated by society, who has killed and took away sons from their mothers and husbands from their wife's, who couldn't even save his comrades, be a decent man? _He shook his head as he thought to himself while he walked, the sound of his foot steps now making a melancholic sound in the early reaches of the still silent morning.

* * *

Hachiman noticed the young boy who seemed close to him in terms of age as he walked down the stairs. The creaking from his feet making the boy notice Hachiman. His green wavy hair waving slightly as he turned to look at him with curiosity. Hachiman noticed a lot as he looked at the boy, the main thing about the boy that made him worth noticing was his eyes, yes, Hachiman found himself staring at the same type of eyes that he had. Cynical, lonesome and most of all, pain. His eyes reeked of pain.

The second thing he noticed was the pouches in the young mans baggy trousers, filled to the brim with tools and nuts and bolts and the like. His shirt also stood out to Hachiman, because on his shirt, was the Sentence: Aku Soku Zan. It was written in Kanji as well, And Hachiman found himself reading the sentence aloud with familiarity as he walked down the stairs to the young man.

"Kill those who are evil immediately huh?, i would have not expected to meet a friend in a place like this." Hachiman said with out a smile as he now stood in front of the frozen young man with green hair, His cigarette smoke lingering in the air and making a pattern like a coiling dragon, ready to spring.

The green haired man said nothing as he looked at Hachiman with a shocked expression. One that reeked of total disbelief as he looked at him with his dead fish like eyes.

"Ah, Apologies. Hikigaya Hachiman. Commander of the eighth infantry star brigade, of the army of Ezo." Hachiman introduced himself, realizing that it was quite rude to not state his name.

"Uh-" The green haired man was about to say before Hachiman continued.

"I must say, it is a surprise to meet yet another member of the Shinsengumi, the last time i fought with you men was at Toba fushimi, tell me friend, why are you here?" Hachiman spoke with familiarity, memories of the battles with the Shinsengumi now filling his head. He respected them highly, for their skill with the blade was no joke.

"Wh...are...are you...Japanese?" The green haired man now asked with uncertainty, the light of hope and now ever slightly present in his eyes.

"If you think me a ghost or demon, then i assure you. I am no trickster. I can even tell you where i am from, which is Chiba."

"My god... you, you really are from Japan..." The green haired man finally said after a moments silence, shock along with a slight dab of relief now adorning his face.

"..." Hachiman fell silent, now observing him.

"...OH! How rude of me, Midoriya Izuku!" Izuku replied, finally able to get over his initial shock.

"Well Midoriya-san... i know that, and i'm not the type to even say this, but would you be willing to chat with me? i would have never thought that i would see another Japanese person in this new world." Hachiman asked uncertainly, he spoke the truth, he never was one to ask to ask things like this. But this? this was a completely important matter. How could he let this chance slip away? Here was a man from Japan, presumably an ally as well, with the motto of the Shinsengumi emblazoned on his shirt.

"Er- well, Hikigaya-san. How strange. I was going to ask the same thing myself!" Izuku replied, with strained formal speech as the excitement could be seen in his body language.

"But, can we talk somewhere else? this place seems a bit public for my liking...Can we perhaps talk in my work shop? it isn't that far away from here." Izuku quickly asked, knowing that his request was a bit informal and perhaps a bit suspicious.

"Well, what could go wrong?" Hachiman asked uncharacteristically. This whole situation messing things up constantly. Hachiman was never really a talker, nor a man who would blindly trust others, but this situation forced him to do so. Perhaps if her spoke with Izuku, then he might gain a clearer insight on this whole messed up situation.

"Really? then please, lets go. I don't want to waste anymore time." Izuku said excitedly, opening the door silently as he nodded eagerly to Hachiman. With Hachiman following him silently. Disappearing from the Inn with the early morning tide.

* * *

Izuku opened the door to his medium sized workshop. His building not to big nor small, just the right size to get things done in. Stepping into the quaint and quiet workshop, Hachiman's gaze fell upon the contraption in the corner of the workshop. Something that he was all to familiar with, seeing it all the time when he visited Edo as younger boy.

"...A steam engine huh?" Was the first thing he said as he turned to Izuku with an ill contained, almost childlike grin.

"Eh, how did you find it so fast?" Izuku asked, stunned at Hachiman's quick deduction skills.

"Well, steam engines and locomotives are sort of a small hobby of mine."

"Oh? then what a coincidence! ever since i found myself in this place a couple of months ago, I've sort of been making a living as an engineer of some sorts. Could you believe that only a few months ago this city didn't have any proper plumbing? ugh, the stench was horrible. Thankfully, the mayor gave me this workshop as thanks for my efforts." Izuku exclaimed as he led Hachiman further into his workshop.

Pulling out two chairs, Izuku then motioned for Hachiman to sit down.

"I'll go get us something to drink. How do you like your coffee?"

"Eh? they have coffee in this world?"

"Sure do! coffee beans are surprisingly numerous in this world. It's just that most people still haven't found out that your supposed to grind them into coffee to get the max enjoyment out of it. Especially here in the north." Izuku said with a soft smile. His love for coffee without having to be stated as he turned around to heat up a brick stove, with a metal kettle atop it.

"If you have sugar and milk, i'll take it sweet."

"Hoh? you like your's sweet as well? what a surprise." Izuku said with a wide grin.

"So, i believe that i haven't introduced myself yet." Izuku started as he prepared their coffee.

"..." Hachiman said nothing as he patiently sat there, listening to Izuku.

"As i said before, my name is Izuku Midoriya...currently i'm an engineer of sorts in this little city."

"I see."

"...Say Hikigaya-san... this seems a bit odd, but what era or year is it where your from?" Izuku asked hesitantly as he prodded the crackling fire with a poker.

"That is a rather strange question indeed. But, if you wish to know, then i am from the Meiji era. 1869 in the western tongue if you prefer to say that way"

"...Then it is true then...Your from 1869 huh?" Izuku asked after a long silence as the kettle started to boil.

"I know...that this may be even weirder...but, i'm from the twenty first century sir Hikigaya." Izuku stated with unease as he poured the boiling water into the two coffee mugs, swirling them both as the clear liquid soon turned into a familiar brown.

"...I see." Hachiman said as even more questions and thoughts entered his mind. The idea of Izuku being part of the Shinsengumi now erased from his mind.

"Really? your not surprised? or skeptical?" Izuku asked in a shocked tone as he poured sugar and milk into both of their cups.

"Well, considering the fact that you and i are here, i suppose anything is possible...But i do have one question, Midoriya-san."

"Shoot." Izuku replied as he turned around, now Handing Hachiman a mug of sweetened coffee.

"Modern japan... is it peaceful? more importantly, does Chiba still stand?" Hachiman asked with uncertainty as he took a small sip of coffee.

"Eh? that's it? man, your a weird one Hikigaya-san." Izuku replied with a shock.

Sipping his coffee as well, Izuku looked upwards at the ceiling. Thoughts obviously racing through his mind as he replied to Hachiman.

"Well, peaceful is sorta like it? if you refer to war then no, We renounced war after a brief stint with the Americans...Chiba still stands.. But man Hikigaya-san, your not gonna believe me when i tell you the future of our homeland."

"Shoot." Hachiman quipped back as he took another sip from his mug. Savoring the sweet scent and taste of coffee.

"Well, if you want to hear it then, i guess i have no choice but to indulge you. If i said that people in the modern world were to be born with powers, would you believe me?" Izuku started as he took a seat and looked at Hachiman in the eyes.

* * *

"And that's how i ended up here. It's a strange feeling... having the blood of multiple people on your hands? I would have expected to feel..more happiness, joy even...But i feel nothing." Izuku said simply as he finished drinking his coffee. His initial explanation of modern Japan now turning into his own personal story.

Hachiman merely nodded in agreement with Izuku's actions as he listened to him silently.

"I concur Midoriya-san. No man would have done any less in your situation."

"Truly?"

"I was...conscripted, i can't be any more then a year older then you. I understand all to well the feeling of getting someone's blood on your hands...I also understand and agree with you regarding your family. If my mother was attacked like yours, then i guarantee you. Not even the Shogun nor emperor could have stopped me from exacting vengeance. "

"Hikigaya-san..."

"Its an unending cycle of hypocrisy isn't it? renouncing war only to be plagued with a war within. This is why i gave up on society ages ago...It seems that the only real and genuine things nowadays are the results of humanity's actions."

"...How strange. I completely agree. No one wanted to help me, not the police, not the heroes. At the end of the day, i could only help myself..." Izuku replied as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"I see nothing strange at all. To me, your just another kindred spirit that figured out society as it kicked you while you were down." Hachiman stated as he finished up his coffee.

"... i see..."

"Any way, i find the talk of death and the like to be quite...disheartening. May you perhaps tell me more about that engine that you have there? I am quite intrigued by it you see." Hachiman asked eagerly, pointing at the simple looking thing.

At this Izuku only smiled as he replied.

"Sure!, let me tell you, this baby here? took me three months to make. The other models and prototypes all exploded because i messed them up. But this? This is the first ever, modern steam powered engine to ever be created in this world, full of magic and unscientific like things!"

"You have my congratulations, though i do admit, i am quite curious about how you managed to get the tubing correct. It should have been quite a, massive pain to do."

"Oh my god, Hikigaya-san you have no idea! the other models and prototypes? the main reason that they failed was the tubing, it took so much work to get the right tubing to correctly hold in the pressurized steam made from the burning of the coal!"

"I see."

"And don't even get me started on all the components and specialized parts that needed to be made in order to get this baby moving. Perhaps if i had more funding and money, i could make much more efficient engines..." Izuku complained, ranting while discussing the workings of his self made engine to Hachiman.

"...Say, Midoriya-san." Hachiman started.

"Yes?"

"If you had enough funding, do you think that you could perhaps, make a train? even cannon?"

"Pfft! pardon me Hikigaya-san, but that's a ridiculously question!"

"..."

"Of course i can! but the train thing is gonna be the most trouble though. Do i even have enough metal to make the engine compartment? the huge amount of water needed to cool the heat enough to pressurize all that energy into steam is gonna be a gigantic pain in the ass to get, not to mention the second compartment in which to hold all that coal and back up water to..." Izuku started to mutter as his mind racked through all the possibilities of the things he could make.

As Izuku muttered on and on to himself, the door to the work shop opened with a loud creek. Turning their heads to the door, Hachiman and Izuku were greeted to the sight of a smiling upbeat Anna accompanied by a very excited Kamui.

"Hello~..." Anna started, only to stop as she saw Hachiman.

Quickly forcing a cough, she continued, this time ignoring Hachiman as she spoke to Izuku.

"Ah!, miss Anna. I believe your here because of the thing we discussed yesterday?" Izuku asked with a polite smile.

"Er, yes." Anna replied, as she continued to not look at Hachiman.

"Eh? Hikigaya? why are you here?" Kamui exclaimed excitedly, with her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Well Kamui, i have just recently been acquainted with Midoriya-san here, apparently he's from Japan like I. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Eh? really? he's from your homeland? amazing!" She said while walking to Hachiman.

"Oh! and i'm also here because hes apparently the one behind the amazing fountains that we saw yesterday!" Kamui said as she clenched both her hands into fists in excitement. Now in front of Hachiman, talking to him while Anna and Izuku talked business.

"You think that's amazing? well he just did something even stunning then that." Hachiman quipped back with a childish grin.

"Eh? like what?" Kamui asked, now even more excited. Her eyes full of childlike wander as she looked all over the work shop.

"You know what water wheels are?" Hachiman asked Kamui.

"Eh? what a dumb to ask, of course i know what it is!"

"Then let me tell you, Midoriya-san here essentially created a more condensed and compact water wheel, an engine is what its called. Its fueled by coal, and fire. The thing essentially moves itself by converting the fire into energy... like how a water wheel is powered by a river." Hachiman explained confidently.

"Um, okay?" Kamui replied, a bit confused on why Hachiman was apparently so happy over something like that.

"Okay? are you out of you mind woman? do you know the huge amount of possibilities that open up if a man has an engine? Locomotives and steam powered ships can be a thing, transportation for miles, With no reliance on wind nor food. The only thing you need is fuel for a fire!" Hachiman replied albeit a bit passionately, something that both unnerved and humored Kamui greatly.

"...So. What your saying is that an engine is basically a power...generator..." Kamui replied back with a smile, only to find herself stopping herself as she realized why Hachiman was so excited.

"An engine...like a water wheel...both can move if they have a constant power source... Hikigaya! engines can make horse drawn coaches and carriages move with out horses! if they can power the wheels, then they can move by itself!" Kamui said excitedly, her heart now racing as she practically squealed in pure joy and excitement over these new discoveries. For the first time ever, she seemed to enjoy life to the fullest.

"Exactly woman! now with that thought, imagine a large work shop. Capable of only building one thing but can do so in huge quantities efficiently and reliably. Imagine being able to travel for miles quickly in essentially a large line of coaches. That is what the engine can do and is capable of of!" Hachiman exclaimed with a small blush on his face, a stupidly large smile now plastered all over it as well.

"Hikigaya! this...this changes everything! so many things can be done with much more efficiency now!"

"Indeed woman. This is why i admire engines so much. Such a simple thing, can make such a huge difference. And most of all, it wasn't lies or deceit that made it, it was human ingenuity, with pure genuine skill and effort. Something rare nowadays." Hachiman said with a bittersweet smile. Pointing at Izuku's man made steam powered engine.

"Genuine skill and effort huh?" Kamui repeated as she looked at the engine with a newfound admiration.

"Indeed." Hachiman affirmed.

* * *

Hachiman found himself groaning inwardly as he looked over everything Hanbei showed him. After his earlier more eventful morning event's he found himself departing from Izuku's workshop to meet with Hanbei. Now he wished that he hadn't done so, the things that Hanbei showed him making him cringe with pain and unease. As soon as they met, Hanbei gave him a tour around the city, discussing in depth about it's wooden walls and all of its defensive quirks. Then was a brief overview on the surrounding environment and terrain outside of the city.

The city, the terrain outside of it? Hachiman could work with. But the troops that was shown to Hachiman? they were simply insufficient. These men were city guards, therefore they only had very little basic training, not even knowing how to get into formation at all. Most, if all of their combat experience coming from apprehending criminals and drunkards. It would have been slightly better if they were dedicated to their training, knew how to use their weapons effectively, but they were no Shinsengumi. They were just normal city guards that numbered five hundred.

Five hundred. That was it. Five hundred. Hachiman could only pinch his nose in extreme frustration. Apparently more men could be called up when the time comes, most of their manpower being reliant on levy's and Militia. Accounting all of this, the maximum number of men that they could all together muster was two thousand. Not nearly enough to defend the city against such a large force. Turning to Hanbei, who had looked very sheepish, Hachiman talked to him.

"No wonder you scoured the land for people that can help you. This is an absolute mess." Hachiman stated as he sat on the chair in the city guards main office.

"Ehem...well..."

"The biggest problem right now is man power. We'll have to hire mercenaries." Hachiman said bluntly, noticing the sweating that now occurred on Hanbei's face.

"Well, that's..kind of a problem..." He said, only to trail off.

"..." Hachiman said nothing as he looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you see. I may be able to pay you, individually...But i'm going to have to sort off...break a lot of rules and laws, kind of back stab a lot of people and lose everyone's trust if i want to be able to procure the men that are needed to hold the city. That was one of the main reasons i was looking for someone that could help me repel the enemy in the first place!" Hanbei finally said, with an exasperated voice.

"...I see... then you know that we need at least eight thousand men to hold the city?" Hachiman only received a silent nod from Hanbei as confirmation.

"...Can you at least procure enough money for another thousand men?" Hachiman asked with unease. Knowing that it would be an absurdly close fight with just the bare most amount of men.

"Eh? a thousand more men? do you have a plan sir Hikigaya?" Hanbei asked, with hope igniting in his eyes as he did so.

"Well, yes. But...i'm going to need you to help fund a certain engineer... Midoriya Izuku is his name." Hachiman said, keeping a poker face as he did so.

"The guy who helped this city out by implementing a plumbing system? why?" Hanbei asked, confused.

"..I come from a land far away, coincidentally he is from the same place i am from...There is a terrible weapon where he and i come from, when it is fired. It is like lightning and thunder itself has struck the earth, It causes massive damage when it hits something, and it is rather efficient and killing things in mass. And he and i know how to make this weapon."

"Really now? now i'm interested, can this weapon really be that much of a game changer?"

"Spears, swords and bows and arrows were essentially made useless with the invention and implementation of this thing. It alone can kill hundreds of men before they can even catch the slightest glimpse of this thing."

"Hm...now i really am interested. How much would i need to fund him?"

"As much as it takes, and do not worry. I assure you, this will be much cheaper then trying to pay for eight thousand men. Six thousand of them being mercenaries if you don't heed my suggestion and cut your losses by hiring one thousand of them and putting the rest of your money into Izuku Midoriya." Hachiman stated bluntly and coldly, with no emotion in his voice.

"...I have to ask though, why are you so confident in him? you must forgive me, because i of course, am putting a lot on the line here financially."

"Why do i trust him? the man created a steam engine, that's plenty of reason to trust him." Hachiman said with the mirth of a smile.

"Um, pardon me good sir. But what is a steam engine?"

"I'm glad you asked, Imagine this..." Hachiman started, more then happy to explain the core concepts of the steam engine.

* * *

It was evening when Hachiman returned the Inn. Tired and quite frankly fed up, Hachiman was in no mood to do much more than drink, eat good food and enjoy some time in solitude. So when he received his food and drink, he happily choose a spot far away from the group of happy and cheerful patrons of the inn and was perfectly content to dig in. So that's why, when he saw Kamui walk towards him, he could only let out an inward groan.

Holding a piece of parchment and looking quite excited and happy, she approached Hachiman and showed him the piece of parchment. Happily explaining her new ideas, thoughts and concepts in the process.

"Hikigaya! check it out!" She asked with ill contained excitement.

"..."

"You know how earlier you told me that engines generate power right?"

"...Yeah?" Hachiman replied as he took a bit out of his chicken drumstick.

"Well, i basically thought of this new idea because of you! you see here? this cart like main body with the two broad boards?"

"Yes." Hachiman said as he ate the chicken stick. Now intently studying the design on the parchment, completely forgetting about his earlier irritation.

"Well, it got me thinking. If a steam powered engine can take fire and convert it into energy, then what if. And here me out here, what if it could be used to pull this cart like body forward fast enough that a lot of air is circulated around the boards here? what if, the engine is pulling the cart body fast forward enough so that the air created by the boards is dragged down? what if the pressure of the air being dragged down can somewhat propel the cart upwards, allowing it to glide, or perhaps...even fly?" Kamui asked with absolute joy on her face. Happiness and excitement teeming in her voice as she barely managed to contain herself.

"...My god...you are...a genius." Hachiman uttered, shocked at Kamui's theory and how it could actually be put into practical use. The whole thing was essentially an engine! Transforming speed into pressurized air that made the thing be able to fly or to glide.

"What?, uh.. come on now Hikigaya, nobody would call anyone a genius over this...especially not me." She said hesitantly, looking away in embarrassment but all the while not being able to contain the smallest yet happiest of smiles.

"I think not. The fact that your a village girl only makes you even more of a genius. Being introduced to the concept of engines mere hours ago, and in one day designing something that can fly in the air. You are without a doubt, the most intelligent and smartest women i have ever laid my eyes upon." Hachiman complemented her legitimately, no snark, no sarcasm. Just pure genuine unadulterated compliments.

"Eh? h-hey, come on Hachiman, s-stop it." Kamui weakly replied with a smile, not used to being complimented at all. With everyone all her life telling her that she was a failure, Hachiman's kind words made her heart feel warm as she began to feel all bubbly and happy inside.

"No. You deserve this praise." Hachiman stated truthfully, as he looked into her ruby red eyes.

Gulping and panicking in response to his truthful answer, Kamui took his mug of beer, and in a panic, thoughtlessly chugged it down.

"What?" Hachiman asked in confusion.

"Er, yeah! your right! i am a genius!...and oh, i feel a bit warm now..." Kamui said, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol almost immediately. As she began to wobble unstably, almost ready to fall over at any moment now.

"What? your a light weight? why the heck did you do that when you can't handle the alcohol?" Hachiman scowled in irritation, immediately getting out of his seat and catching her. With Kamui only blushing more as his strong, warm hands caught her body...wait that wasn't right! she only blushed more as thoughts of Hachiman raced through her mind.

"Oi! waitress, send this to my room later i'm gonna finish it then." Hachiman said in a somewhat loud voice, his face always scowling as he said so.

After receiving a nod from the waitress, he led Kamui upstairs, highly annoyed that he has done this two times in a row, the first being last night. Walking up the stairs, Hachiman couldn't help but notice that even though she was drunk, Kamui stepped extremely lightly not making much noise like Anna. Noting that little thing that she was surprisingly capable of, Hachiman helped lead kamui into her room. With Kamui crashing into her bed with eagerness while Hachiman could only help but get deja vu from her surprisingly cute actions.

Silently turning around, Hachiman prepared to leave, only to be stopped by Kamui's weak protests.

"Wait...Hachiman...please..don't..go."

"..."

"...Please..." She whined weakly.

Stepping towards her, Hachiman looked at her with a neutral face as he waited for her to to talk more. And also intrigued as she called out his first name, what could make her call him by first name like this? he thought to himself.

"I...i'm scared...You...you're the first man in my life to make me feel...like this...please...don't leave me..." She groaned as she held the sleeve of his shirt. With Hachiman only looking at her with pained and hesitant eyes in the process. He wanted to say no. No, should've said no. But...her seemingly desperate plea, as desperate as the first day that he had met her, made him stay.

Sigh.

"I'm not gonna go anywhere anytime soon Kamui. So don't worry. How in the world could i turn down such a desperate request from such a brilliant woman anyway?"

"...Really?" Kamui asked, with hope ever present in her timid and tired voice.

"Really, sheesh you act like a real princess sometimes you know that?"

"...Hm." She said silently as she succumbed to her her desire to sleep.

"..."

"Hey Kamui, you asleep?" Hachiman asked after a few moments of silence.

Only hearing her soft breathing, Hachiman attempted to leave, only to be mortified to find out that she still held onto his sleeve. Trying to gently pry her fingers off, Hachiman to his dismay found out that Kamui also apparently had a strong grip, even when she was unconscious. After a few more moments of him trying to pry her fingers off of him, Hachiman could only let out a tired groan as he submitted to his obvious fate.

Silently, he got on the bed and tried to make himself as comfortable as he could. Something told him that this was going to be one of those sleepless nights. Looking at the moon outside of the rooms window, Hachiman let out another groan, mixed with frustration and tiredness.

"What am i doing?" He muttered, as the moons pale beauty gave him a breathtaking sight,

* * *

And that's that for chapter 3 folks! And in case anyone is wondering, this Izuku is from my other story. Not to worry though, i have plans for one more character that isn't from Oregairu and fire emblem to appear in this story. In any case, please feel free to leave any thoughts and opinions in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter IV: The Wolf gazes somberly at the moon along with the rabbits.

Hikigaya Hachiman awoke rather groggily and exhausted. Only sleeping for what seemed to him, at least half an hour as he stayed awake for most of the duration of the silent night. Still holding onto his sleeve, Kamui slept ever peacefully, blissfully unaware of her action keeping the poor guy awake for most of the night. Yes, Hachiman never was good with women. Often needing the help of alcohol to to build up the confidence to talk with women. But it was strange. Both Anna and Kamui could be talked to without the help of alcohol, something that Hachiman felt incredibly uneasy about. Something that he didn't like. He could feel something stir inside his heart at the mention of those two, something all to familiar and unwanted.

Hachiman hated nice girls. Girls that talked to everyone, regardless of their occupation or place in society. They were nice, because they simply were nice. Hachiman almost always ended up forgetting that fact. So when, Anna asked him to forget about what had happened between them, he was relieved. She acted just like how a normal girl would in his presence. The facade was broken, and she wanted nothing to do with him in the end. That was what he had come to expect, and what he was content with... But...was Anna truly another nice girl in the end? She acted...strange. She was cheerful, she talked to him and Kamui...and she was unusually blunt. Not once ever fazed nor forcing a cough like the other girls did when ever Hachiman acted as he causally would. When ever he was being rude knowingly, she would call him out on that, even throwing back an insult or two at him.

Yes, Anna confused him so. When she was drunk, she told him that he was a decent man, something even the most kindest of girls would never say even if they were drunk or sober. Hachiman was even more stupefied at the fact that Anna was apparently comfortable enough with him to invite her to her bed, even going so far as to literally pull him to it. Whats more was that she had confessed in a huge state of panic the morning that they woke up together that she, in fact was a virgin...Now why in the he-... No... it couldn't be...right? Her actions stated the complete opposite of her words, but he could just be overthinking, right? What could Anna hope to gain by all this?

Kamui was even more of a mystery. She was without a doubt, a nice girl. She was also shy, weak and apparently a genius. But the most striking thing about her, is that she never seemed bothered by his presence. Instead, it was the polar opposite really, she always seemed to want to be near him. Perhaps it was the lingering fear of being attacked, such as when they first met. But Hachiman felt something deep down in his gut that that wasn't it. So what was it? why was she so comfortable with him? Surely she couldn't be in the same mindset as Anna? He was a terrible, rotten man. He was rude, and always went the extra mile to try and widen the distance. Was it because of how he had helped her buy some items? No. That couldn't be it. Hachiman made it quite clear to her that he was helping her to find a place to settle down.

Kamui also was a strange one. Hachiman recalled the memory a couple of days ago, when he broke down crying as he thought he was alone. Kamui was there to comfort him, something he still couldn't figure out why. Any nice girl would have cringed as they saw him, even going so far as to leave him be. But not Kamui, she spoke to him, arguing with him as she had tried to convince him that he was worth more then he thought he was. What was her aim? why did she comfort him? he found himself asking even more questions from last nights actions. Why did she hold on to him so desperately? why did she call out his name? Why did she want him by her side? Why? why? why? What was her goal? what did she hope to gain or achieve by this?

Hachiman only sighed as he couldn't rack up a answer to all of his problems. Anna and Kamui couldn't possibly have fallen for him, have they?...No they couldn't have. It was literally impossible. First of all, they barely know him. Second of all, his way of speaking, his mannerisms, he was aware of how rude and cold he seemed to people. And he wouldn't, for the life of him change that. In their eyes, he was a creep. Yes, they spoke to him because they pitted him, they wanted to toy with his heart, use him. That was the only possible option!...But was it truly? His mind asked, once more throwing doubt into his mind. He wasn't daft. Even with his limited time with the girls, he knew that it wasn't in their characters to ever use and or toy with a man. They seemed like they had...to much pride and dignity for that. So what was it? why were they like this with him?

Hachiman only lay there with his eyes facing the ceiling as he groaned inwardly, denying any possibility that they had fallen for him as his mind kept on trying to trying to figure out why they acted and behaved this way towards him.

"...I'll never understand women." Hachiman uttered out miserably in a defeated tone.

* * *

Kamui awoke feeling rather refreshed, warm and oddly happy. As if, she hadn't a care in the world. Not yet opening her eyes, she lay upon the bed with complete bliss. Wanting to savor the moment, she acted as if she had all the time in the world. Perhaps she was so happy due to Hachiman's comments from yesterday, him complimenting her with that fresh look of passion and happiness in his eyes made her heart beat ever so.

It was within this cesspit of emotions that she felt something odd. A piece of cloth? it wasn't the blanket, she was covered from neck to toe in it. So what could it be? Her eyes still closed, she gave it a small yet cute tug in her still slightly groggy state.

So imagine her surprise, when she heard the all to familiar quite, yet somewhat annoyed breathing of one Hikigaya Hachiman. Opening her eyes, she turned to look at Hachiman. At first with a look of surprise and curiosity. Silence filled the air for what seemed like an eternity as she found herself lost in his gaze, his furrowed brow only working even further to somehow enchant.

Caught off guard by Kamui's spontaneous gaze, Hachiman quickly averted his gaze. Instead finding himself admiring the image of the wooden floor boards. Forcing a cough, He spoke, not looking at her as he did so.

"My sleeve woman. I trust you will remove your hand from it?" He said in a cold tone.

"...Hm?...OH!" Kamui exclaimed in surprise as she took a few seconds to comprehend what was happening. Quickly taking her hand off his sleeve, Kamui found her self averting her gaze like Hachiman, a crimson blush now adorning her cute face as she now panicked.

"Relax. I didn't do anything. After you found yourself drunk, i led you to your room. You quickly went off to sleep, not before grabbing my sleeve. Sheesh, i spent the whole night wide awake. You can give someone the wrong idea if you do that you know?" Hachiman stated neutrally with a sigh, purposefully not telling her what she said to him as she seemed to desperately grasp at his sleeve. Trying somewhat to preserve some of her perceived dignity.

After hearing that, Kamui only blushed even more, even unknowingly lowering her head down in shame as she was overtaken with embarrassment. Looking at her with an extremely forced poker face, Hachiman could feel his heart beat even faster at the sight of her. Gritting his teeth, he hastily got off the bed, The wooden floorboards creaking at the sudden weight of his feet in the process. This was bad, this feeling in this chest? this feeling that he got for both Anna and Kamui? it had to stop. It had to end. A loner after all, does not fall for the same trap twice.

"...I'm taking my leave now." Hachiman said silently as he opened the door softly. With nary a reply from the still extremely embarrassed, shocked and panicking Kamui, Hachiman closed the door with the same softness that he had opened it with.

* * *

Walking down the hall way, Hachiman's mind raced with images of them. His comrades that he had made and befriended in the war. ...But were they his friends? could he truly call them so? At that simple question only one face appeared. With a smiling angelic face, along with grayish silver hair not to different from Kamui, yes. The one man that he could ever call a friend. Saika Totsuka...But he was...dead...gone. Slain by a traitor in their midst.

It was really simple wasn't it? His only friend that he had ever truly made was now dead, so he was a loner right? At that thought, the faces of Anna and Kamui along with Izuku filled his mind, only exasperating him further. No. It was illogical, he barely knew them...and he didn't wish nor want to get close to them particularly. The last time he was close to someone, he lost them. And that was a guy! things ended up way worse whenever he got close with women. To him, Women were like an enchanting, warm fire in a cold and barren tundra. He found himself warmed by them, but when ever he found himself drawing closer and near them, he would always get burned. Heck, it was slightly that way with Anna, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, no matter what excuse he used, her words that day slightly stung in his supposedly cold and distant heart.

"I'm a god damn hypocrite aren't i?" Hachiman asked quietly in a mix of frustration and bitter disappointment with no reply as he continued to walk, now making his way down stairs. The thought of drinking some alcohol to take his mind off of this topic now seeming more inviting and welcoming by the minute.

* * *

'Great. It's snowing.' Hachiman thought as he silently watched the city guards attempt to line up in a formation. Hachiman found that being silent most of the time tended to be one of life's greatest answers to an unwanted outcome. It also hid the intense irritation that he had for everything. The two women that he had found himself with, this new and cold land along with accepting a seemingly impossible request, it was immensely stressful for him. Whats more was that in an attempt to save his precious cigarettes, he now found himself smoking out of a pipe. Which of course, slightly soothed his irritation but not nearly enough by a long shot.

As the pure white snow flakes fell and immediately dispersed upon contact with his black warm frock coat, Hachiman still remained silent as he watched the bumbling guardsmen struggle to get into formation. With his hands in his pockets along with smoking a pipe at the same time, Hachiman gazed patiently at the guardsmen as they finally managed to get into a rather inadequate formation on their barracks large grounds.

Letting out a puff of tobacco smoke, Hachiman only shook his head in disappointment as he spoke.

"...I am Hikigaya Hachiman. I am here to instruct you lot in order for you to meet the sufficient standards for guardsmen to be at." Quiet and confused mumbling was what Hachiman received as the guardsmen looked at each other with unease.

"Do not worry, i doubt that i shall stick around for longer then a month. And i do quite assure you, i know how to do my job well." Hachiman stated fecklessly as he let out yet another drag.

"To begin with, all of you are to be doing sword and spear exercises effective immediately. This exercise is meant to be building up your proficiency in the two desired weapons. It shall also help you in building up your stamina." Even more confused and shocked mumbling could be heard this time as the guardsmen side conversations got increasingly louder.

"You." Hachiman said in a neutral tone as he pointed at one guardsman in particular.

With a stunningly pale face, Hachiman was slightly taken aback by the mans emerald jade eyes along with the two long thin marks going down his face, one line for each eye. The guardsman that he had pointed at merely took a step towards Hachiman. His face never changing as the man kept a neutral face, just like Hachiman.

"Grab a few guardsmen and take out the required swords and spears." Hachiman said as he looked at the man with green eyes.

Receiving a simple nod from him, The man complied with his orders and started to do what was commanded of him. With Hachiman taking note of the mans most silent efficiency as he did so, something that Hachiman appreciated

* * *

"Really? the guardsmen all nearly collapsed after you made them run the most basic of drills? that is quite sad." Izuku said, not looking at Hachiman as he kept his gaze on his anvil, striking iron into shapes that he needed.

"Yep. There is however one man that stood out among the rabble." Hachiman conversed with Izuku whilst still smoking out of his pipe.

"Hm?"

"Didn't catch his name, but the man was silent and had the most sympathetic eyes i had ever lain my eyes upon." Hachiman continued as the sounds of Izuku's striking of metal rang near him.

"They were an emerald green. Like yours. But importantly, he was quite and did his job as commanded, Not a single complaint like his comrades...If only the entire city guard was like him." Hachiman stated in a defeated sigh.

"..."

"So, how fast is the progress on the cannon? two, perhaps five days?" Hachiman asked with a reasonable estimate.

"About so, but boy. Was i surprised when Hanbei offered to fund me to build weapons for him. Especially cannons! I mean, i had dabbled on blue prints here and there, but i never would have imagined putting all those drawings on paper into actual use!" Izuku said with a hint of excitement on his voice as he then proceeded to strike another new piece of iron.

"Indeed. Hanbei is quite a desperate man. A desperate man that offered me a desperate job out of total and complete desperation. Something this desperate requires something absolute and a guaranteed problem solver."

"So a cannon then? if the job really is that desperate then i'm sorry, i honestly don't know how many cannons i can actually make. I could most realistically make...three or four cannons in two weeks?"

"...I have no idea when the attack will come honestly, the clock seems to be ticking as well. Could you make five in two weeks?" Hachiman asked simply, with no emotion at all. No hope in his voice, no hint of anger or desperation, nothing at all.

"...Five huh?...that would be squeezing it a bit to much...but i think i could do it. Oh yea, can you please pass me that wrench?"

Handing him the wrench, Hachiman only let out drag as he continued to converse with Izuku.

"...Midoriya-san?"

"Yes?"

"As stated before you are from the future."

"Indeed."

"Can you care to tell me about trains? locomotives and the like? i'm quite curious as to how technology has advanced." Hachiman asked with the mirth of a childish smile, finding himself just a little bit lost in his passion.

To this, Izuku's face lit up an a smile. Still working on his project, Izuku still spoke to Hachiman in a much louder voice in an excited tone now.

"Ooh! you will want to hear this Hikigaya-san!"

"..." Hachiman said nothing as he listened intently, still smoking his pipe.

"In the future engines are now powered by a much more efficient source, or should i say sources? Coal is not really used that often anymore. We humans now primarily use Fuel, liquid from the earth to power to power our engines. There is also, electricity! ooh! there were so many technological advancements after your time Hikigaya-san!"

"Electricity you say?"

"Yep! electricity powered engines! greener and much more cost effective i say. You transfer energy into the engine, let the electric motor do its work. Oh! the motor converts all that electrical energy into mechanical energy, and watch the vehicle run! Its quite fascinating really."

"...Amazing." Hachiman found himself agreeing with Izuku after taking a few moments to comprehend what he had just said.

"Yep! after just giving up on being a hero, i found myself learning a lot of things in order to fulfill my goals, learning about engines and how they work just sorta stuck with me." Izuku said happily enough, his eyes however now showing signs of bitter sweetness.

"...Its a good thing you know? having a something that your passionate about. Especially if its something like reading or building things. You don't need to interact with others as you indulge in what you like...I find it pleasurable, to not be bothered by something fake as you do something genuine." Hachiman replied after a moments pause. Showing some sort of empathy as his words made Izuku shake his head in agreement.

"Indeed, its a cruel world out there you know? lots of backstabbing and cliques where i come from Hikigaya-san."

"When has it never not? Cliques will always from and you shall find a dagger in your back if you are to trusting. We human beings always do things solely for our own benefit, so when an opportunity of any kind arises, we take it. No matter how cruel and fake it is. I found myself being ridiculed for almost all my life by all the kids in school and the same town as me, just for having a pair of eyes that they didn't like for some reason." Hachiman replied as he took a drag, the smoke now coiling in the air like a snake.

"...Say Hikigaya-san, i know that this may sound weird...but how old are you? don't take it the wrong way of course! i'm just curious because you look sorta like the same age as me... I'm fifteen due to turn sixteen in a few months!" Izuku asked nervously as he still worked on his forge.

"Fifteen? sheesh, you are way to young to ever have to face such tribulations. And to your earlier question, I just turned seventeen a few months back, Not like it matters anyway. Nobody will celebrate it and my name shall live on in disgrace for i by all accounts am still a traitor to all of Japan."

"Oh yeah! you said before that you were with the republic of Ezo!...Did you...did you ever meet...Hijikata Toshizo?" Izuku asked with a visible excitement in his voice.

"Hoh? Hijikata-san is famous even in your era?" Hachiman asked with a smirk.

"Famous? Heck, Hijikata-san is practically a hero in my era. Several monuments have been erected for him and the Shinsengumi! not to mention all the games, the movies and works of literature featuring him!" Izuku exclaimed.

"I see...i know not of the games and movies you speak of, but i indeed have met him."

"You have?" Izuku practically screamed in ill contained excitement.

"Indeed i did. Though not more then a few words with the man though."

"That is so cool!"

"I actually met the other members of the Shinsengumi. Fought with a small band of them at Toba Fushimi. Fought side by side with Saito Hajime. Even exchanged a few words over a couple of drinks." Hachiman said in a happy grin. The memories of that time now filling his head.

"What? The Saito Hajime?" Izuku asked with his draw dropped, now focusing solely on Hachiman as he stopped his work.

"Hoh? he is famous to?"

"Of course he is! he is best known as one of the best swordsman in the era, along with Okita Soji!"

"Okita Soji i did not meet. But Saito-san? that was a man indeed. He was a rather silent person that acted out of logic...I have to much respect for the man to compare myself to him. That is how large of my respect for him is. He fought with extreme distinction and did his duty."

"Woah! but wait, you were at Toba fushimi? where else did you fight?"

"Well...after Toba Fushimi... there was that fight Koshu Katsunuma, then...what next? eh, i can tell you this. I'm quite sure that i was present at most of the present battles fought in the war. Heck, i was still fighting at Hakodate before i found myself in this strange land."

"Hakodate huh? that was the final fight!"

"Yep, you don't need to tell me. We were already going to lose the war no matter what we tried. Hakodate was just our very last line of defense that i just know will fall to the imperials."

"...I-"

"You don't need to force yourself to say anything. I never wanted to fight in the damn war in the first place. Conscripted i was, forced to fight. Apparently i was good at being a soldier and they promoted me...I tried to run so many damn times only to get caught again and again. Then as an officer i fought with even more distinction, so much so that the imperials along with the news kept an open ear at the mention of my name. I couldn't have run nor tried to dessert even if i could."

"...So you were forced to fight then..." Izuku said after a long moments pause.

"...I hate it. That feeling of helplessness, of seemingly infinite frustration and irritation at this thing known as life. You have to fight, you've always had to fight ever since you were first conceived in this world. And if you don't? well, you shall forever be mocked by those around you as they mercilessly form mobs and cliques to degrade you, to insult you."

"..."

"I was forced to fight. I never wanted to fight nor did i wish to ever kill a man. But alas, i have done so and here i am. It doesn't matter where you are, life shall always find a way to force you to do something that you have no wish to do."

"...This may be a bit informal Hikigaya-san...but i believe that you and i are quite alike. Like you, i had no wish, no desire to fight... But i cracked. I cracked under it all, and the worst thing of it all was...I didn't solely do it for revenge either...I...I also found my self doing what i did, for myself. I...was just so tired of being helpless, tired of society and everything it had to offer, tired of just being...so...so worthless." Izuku said as he stuttered out his sentence, Looking at Hachiman the whole time with his somber bittersweet eyes.

"I concur Midoriya-san, we have had it quite bad huh? both of us beaten up by society, apparently having no worth as to be insulted by others for no possible justifiable reason at all...They're all hypocritical bastards the lot of them eh?" Hachiman asked in a bitter tone.

Yep." Izuku replied with a sad smile.

"...Say, what will you do in this foreign land?" Hachiman asked with curiosity.

"Hmm...Can't say i know...I guess keep up this engineering job? I...don't know if i wish to go back home...theirs...nothing left for me there." Izuku said uneasily, now taking a seat as he spoke to Hachiman.

"...we really are alike. I have no idea what to do either, its like i'm lost in the tides of life." Hachiman replied as he took a drag from his pipe.

"...Have you heard of Hoshido? i hear that apparently it is much like our homeland...i would be lying if i said i was not intrigued by that statement...Perhaps i shall visit that land next after my job here is done..." Hachiman continued as he gazed at the dispersing smoke from his mouth.

"Hoshido huh? sounds interesting, i would like to visit that place...but i think i would like to do something before i go and ahead and visit the place."

"Hm? do tell what is it that you wish to do?"

"...I'm not going to beg Hikigaya-san, but can you perhaps... can you perhaps convince Hanbei-san to fund me even more money?" Izuku asked nervously.

"...What for?"

"A train-"

"Yes." Hachiman said as he cut off Izuku immediately. Not needing to hear the rest.

"Wow! really? that's it? i don't need to convince you?"

"Midoriya-san... trains are something of great import. Imagine it, this sparse northern wasteland, connected by locomotives and train tracks, travel and transportation and materials shall be much more efficient. I see no negative drawback from this."

"...Wow..." Izuku uttered in awe to Hachiman's response.

"That and also...i really want so see one. Locomotives are one of men's great romances, along with the gun and literature. "

"...If only you were born in the twenty first century... you could have done so much good Hikigaya-san."

"Eh, don't give me to much credit, if anything i probably would have had to carry on, tormented by the hypocritical thing known as society."

"...You really are to kind and humble aren't you?"

"Woah, were are these compliments coming from dude?"

"...Nothing. Really though, its a shame that you weren't born in my time." Izuku replied in a sad smile.

"..." Hachiman could only say nothing as Izuku's words perplexed him greatly. The image of Saika now appearing in his mind as he noted the two's similarities.

* * *

Irritation. That was the first thing that Hachiman felt as he saw what was before him. A scowling Anna with one hand on her sword along with a very shy Kamui behind her front of the two girls was a gang of seven or so tough and gritty looking men, all sneering at the two ladies as they made all kinds of demeaning towards the two ladies. It was quite clear and obvious that the two ladies were not happy with their apparent company as Kamui looked frightened out of her mind.

Hachiman was...frustrated. He knew that the likes of Anna could handle themselves, no what made him frustrated was that he wanted to step in and save him. It wasn't just his sense of morals that were acting, no. It was his heart. And that fact alone infuriated him so. He wanted so hard, so desperately to distance himself from them, but here he was, not his morals, not his convictions that made him act. But a simple feeling in his heart, he didn't like why he wanted to protect the two ladies, he didn't like how he drew his sword immediately and he sure as hell didn't like the upcoming aftermath of his actions.

"...Oi, you lot." Hachiman said quietly, but loud enough that everyone around him can hear.

Turning their heads to him, The thugs only smirked and laughed after a moment, mocking him as they did so. Hachiman could only look silently at Anna and Kamui as Anna gave him an equally silent nod in response, no words needing to be exchanged here.

"What luck boys! i thought it was the city guard, but lookie here! it's just some small twerp trying to play hero!" The biggest one among them exclaimed, in response to his sentence, the rest of the thugs simply laughed, mocking Hachiman as they did so.

"...Back off from the ladies now." Hachiman said in a cold voice, his pipe leaving smoke in the equally cold northern air.

"Oh? and what if we don't?" The biggest one among them asked mockingly, his thugs now closing in on Hachiman. As they pulled out a variety of weapons, Axes, clubs and the like. Something expected of Bandits.

"...Five seconds." Hachiman replied in a steely voice as he eyed them down, suppressing his killing intent so that hey had no idea of what he was capable of.

At this Anna's eyes lit up in recognition as she gulped silently, now waiting for Hachiman to act as she gripped her sword even tighter.

"Eh-" The biggest one asked before he found his life cut short. Hachiman's blade now cutting his head in half as it then proceeded onto its next target in a flash. As soon as She saw Hachiman cut the man down, Anna immediately drew her sword and cut the two men next to her down, quickly like lightning as she did so. Looking to Hachiman, she was surprised to see that just as he had said, in five seconds, there were five dead men now laying on the ground. Letting out a sigh of relief, she sheathed her blade and put her hand on her hip.

"Man, you really are good with the blade. And of course, thank you very much for your help." Anna said in a small relieved grin.

"Hoh? this is a surprise, looks like you know how to properly thank people after all." Hachiman snarkily replied as he wiped his blade clean with a cloth.

"Hey! you don't have to be rude you know?..arrogant ass!" Anna replied haughtily as she looked away. Only to notice a quivering Kamui with tears flowing freely down her face as she uttered not a sound. Surprised and concerned by this, Anna reacted immediately.

"Whoa! Kamui are you okay honey?" Anna asked in a very concerned and sisterly tone, trying to calm Kamui down as words failed her.

Looking at Hachiman with eyes of fear, a moment passed as she opened her mouth. At first nothing came out, then after a few moments, she finally was able to utter sounds. Not words but mere sounds. Letting out a sad sob, she merely held her hands in her face as she collapsed down onto her knees on the cold cobble stoned floor.

With Anna panicking, Hachiman merely looked at the sky with a somber smile. The velvet blue sky as blue as his blues. 'Yes, this is how its supposed to be' He thought to himself in a resigned tone.

* * *

"...Oh no, no, no no! this is bad sir Hikigaya!" Hanbei exclaimed in a panic. As he looked up from the current parchment that he was reading, the parchment that was found on the bodies of the thugs.

"...How so?"

"Everything, Nohr's intentions, their movements, plans, everything! its on here!...they're going to attack roughly in two weeks! what do we do sir Hikigaya?" Hanbei asked with a look of heartbreak on his face.

"Calm down dude."

"What? calm? how can i be calm? the men that you'r training are nowhere near ready! and to add to that fact, your weapons that you proposed to me? not a single one has yet to be developed! and not to mention the fact that we have nowhere as much troops to throw at the Nohrians to make enough of a difference!"

"Two weeks is plenty of time." Hachiman countered bluntly.

"Do you have a plan?" Hanbei asked with desperation in his voice, his wide and pleading eyes gazing at Hachiman as he said so.

"First, write up a letter notifying the levies to be called up at a moments notice, next i'm going to need the surroundings area outside the city to be changed drastically."

"How so?"

"How so? i'm going to need trenches to be dug, Pots stuck in muddy and welcoming areas for the infantry to walk through. Watch towers will need to be built along with a small wooden fortress outside the city in an important strategical point."

"Huh? are you serious? how can we possibly construct a fortress? that could take weeks, and longer then two i remind you."

"...Have you heard of the simple idea called pre-assembly?"

"No, what is it?"

"We pre assemble the most important parts of the fortress and construct the most basic things that you would need on the very spot you wish the fortress to be built."

"...What?"

"That's it. Quite simple yet revolutionary, its how Hideyoshi built famous Sunomata castle over night."

"..." Hanbei could only look at Hachiman dumbstruck.

"Tell me, are there any areas that hold strategic value near here?"

"I-uh, what?"

"Are there any areas of strategic value around here?" Hachiman asked again somewhat annoyed.

"I, uh, yeah! of course!" Hanbei hastily replied.

"...Yes, so tell your men to prepare and pre assemble all the most important and basic parts of a quick wooden fortress." Hachiman said after a pause.

"...Sir Hikigaya...you really are a tactical genius." Hanbei said after a long pause, his face now filled with a giddy smile as inspiration now lit inside him.

"...The basic plan here is to have the wooden fortress or fortress located in strategic points around the city. The enemy will have to attack it or them to gain strategical dominance over us. The goal here is to fight a battle on the run. The fortress or fortress's are to inflict as many casualties to the enemy. When things get a little to hot, the men manning the fortress or fortresses are to disengage and head back to the city."

"I see... that way we get the most effectiveness out of what little men we have..." Hanbei uttered, Hachiman's plan now being made clear in his mind.

"Yes, the goal is to leave a battle weary and tired enemy to the city. Once they reach us here, they shall find themselves fighting a battle outside the city walls...I have in mind to set up bundles of dried grass or something easily flammable in order to create a smoke screen. The whole battle is only winnable if our forces weave and faint all over the place."

"Hm..."

"The goal is for the enemy to have little to no visibility in some parts of the battlefiled, they enter a smoky area only to get swamped with superior numbers. We engage them, do as much damage as we can and pull out, then attack another unit again and again...do you understand what i'm getting at?"

"Yes... but how do we counter their cavalry and aerial units?"

"We shall also be placing stakes in the battle field, the aerial units? the weapons that Midoriya-san are developing can deal with that, also don't you have bowmen?"

"I...you are right."

"It's going to be hard. Pulling this off with what? two thousand men? three when you decide to hire those mercenaries? "

"Yes."

"Are you sure that there is no other way that you can get more manpower?"

"...Well-" Hanbei started before he was cut off from a loud knocking on the door.

With both men looking at the door, Hachiman could only raise an eyebrow as he saw how Hanbei sweated profusely. Gulping, Hanbei finally uttered out a simple command.

"C-come in..." Hanbei said nervously.

Slowly with a loud creak, entered a somewhat familiar figure to Hachiman. Quite tall, the man that stood before Hachiman wore a weathered straw hat, the kind worn by the Buddhist monks of his homeland. Around his neck were quite largely sized red prayer beads. The man wore the old and familiar O-yoroi armor that Hachiman saw often as a young child in illustrations. With baggy white trousers along with quite heavily knitted socks, the tall man stood silently on his straw sandals as he eyed Hachiman and Hanbei.

"..." Hachiman said nothing as he curiously gazed at the man.

"I have come here again as discussed earlier, So mister Hanbei, what will it be?" The tall man asked in a deep yet calm voice.

"Well i uh, you see...I'm sorry but i really can't sell you that wood right now, can you wait later?" Hanbei stammered out nervously as sweat now poured down his face.

"...This was not what i had expected, is the price to low? we can raise it you know?"

"Erm, no...well you see, it's written and believed that a large number of...bandits will attack this city soon...Sir Hikigaya here slew five of their ilk within the city...and well, these particular bandits you see, are um... quite troublesome...they coordinate their attacks and are quite huge, a massive army's worth actually...ten thousand men."

"Ten thousand? what group of bandits could possibly amount to that much?" The tall man asked incredulously.

"Yeah, like i said, they are quite troublesome. Sir Hikigaya here has developed a plan to most effectively stop them. I'm really sorry but we're going to need all of that timber for our defenses!"

"...I see, that is most unfortunate."

"Again, i'm really sorry!"

"Hm...these are bandits correct?" The tall man asked after a moments pause, stroking his chin as he did so.

"Um, yeah?"

"Then, i know it isn't much. But as the main abbot for the Yoake Ikki of the north, we would like to help you in dispelling these troublesome bandits of yours."

"..." Hachiman merely kept quite as he took in this new surprising information

"Eh?" Hanbei asked, his jaw practically dropping in the process.

"I'm assuming that your going to need all the hands you can get for this correct?"

"Eh?, w-why, y-yes of course! b-but-" Hanbei was cut off as the tall man continued.

"These men are mere bandits. I as well as the vast majority of the monks here in the north are no strangers to war, we fought in lord Sumeragi's war of unification after all, these bandits? i doubt that they have the stomach to battle us, and i assume that you have your own forces to fight as well?"

"I-uh...y-yes of course!"

"...Pardon the interruption, but what is your goal here?" Hachiman finally cut in. Wary of the man as he quite closely resembled one of the famed Ikko Ikki monks from the past.

"Goal? the only goal that i have here is to dispel the bandits, erm?" The tall man said with a neutral face.

"Hikigaya Hachiman." Hachiman said as he smoked his pipe, still eyeing the man the whole time.

"Well, sir Hikigaya. I stand by what i said, it's a win win situation for all of us. We Yoake Ikki only wish for one thing in our lives, that is peace. We follow the Dawn dragon's teachings quite devoutly and despise evil immensely. We fight for those that can't defend themselves. In this case, not only are we helping defeat bandits that terrorize the common folk, we may also win their hearts along with getting the wood that we have been intending to buy from Hanbei here to construct a temple. You get what you desire, and we get what we desire."

"I see..how many men can you monks muster?" Hachiman asked with unease.

"A thousand men, the majority veterans mind you." The tall man stated calmly.

"...Hm, it's all on you Hanbei. I only help with the actual defense of the city. It's you who handle the finances and mustering of allies, therefore this is all on you." Hachiman said as he looked at the nervous and gulping Hanbei.

"Um...w-well...argh! p-please help us sir Benkei!" Hanbei asked in a nervous stutter, his eyes closed as he bowed to Benkei rigidly.

"Hm? there is no need to bow to me Hanbei, it's only a natural duty obligation for us the Yoake Ikki to help those in need."

"T-thank you... so much!" Hanbei exclaimed.

* * *

"I really don't know what to do Hikigaya." Anna said with an exasperated sigh.

"She seemed squirmy at the village a couple days back, all with the dead bodies and such, but i never thought that she would just break down like that!" Anna continued, her arms crossed together as they stood outside of Kamui's room in the Inn.

"...I see... When i first saved her from a group of bandits, i saw her standing there with a look of absolute fear on her face along with the body of a dead bandit on the ground...I can only assume that her fears stem from that day." Hachiman said somberly.

"Oh? i see... I...can't say i can't sympathize with her...I felt like absolute garbage ridden with guilt and shame for days after i killed my first man." Anna said in realization.

"...I saw this kind of thing a lot back in the war, young recruits freezing up and acting like a total wreck after they killed their first man." Hachiman said with a frown as he recalled those times.

"This kinda thing never really leaves you, no matter what you do...i say that the best course of action is to just let her come to terms that she has killed a man."

"Wha-? that's cold! even for you Hikigaya!" Anna replied angrily, now staring at him in contempt.

"...The men you killed...i don't think you can ever forget them. Because they'll never forget you. And if you try your damnedest to try and forget that you killed those men, then i find that you shall soon have the eyes of a sore loser, bitter at the world. And full of nothing, no emotion, living on not as a human, but as a ghost."

"...!" Anna said nothing as Hachiman's words hit her.

"After your first man, it doesn't matter no matter what you or anyone says, a part of you dies. But there's a difference between dying and becoming a ghost. Those that come to terms with themselves, come to terms and live on remembering what they did, who they are. They shall never fall and in turn never become a ghost. Only Hypocrites and weak willed losers close their hearts off and forget, trying to not come to terms to what they are and had become...I hate those people the most."

"..." Anna looked away with a painful look in her eyes as Hachiman's words rang true within her heart. As much as she always tried to think of something else whenever the topic appeared on her mind, she had painfully come to terms as to what she had become long ago. In truth, she had never forgotten that she had killed, ended peoples lives, she never liked it, but came to terms with the fact that she had to continue on for her business. Her way of life. And nothing would ever stop her from doing her job and passion. Not even an army itself.

"...These types of conversations and topic are just the type that want to make you smoke aren't they?" Hachiman asked with a bittersweet sadness in his voice as he gazed at the ceiling.

"Eh? what? but i don't smoke?" Anna replied with confusion in her voice. As she talked to him, Hachiman merely walked away silently, with no sound coming from him at all.

"Wha-! hey! don't leave! Hikigaya!" Anna exclaimed as she reached out for and finally chased Hachiman. Demanding an answer to his weird statement.

Meanwhile inside her room, Kamui could only sniffle under the blankets. A look of determination now filling her face as Hachiman's words struck a cord within her painful heart.

"...your...your right Hachiman...i want to smoke so much right now." Kamui whispered painfully, her words not reaching him, but inside her heart, she somehow just knew that he had gotten her reply. Her desperate, lonely and sorrow filled reply.

* * *

And that's that. Please feel free to leave your thoughts and reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter V: The Wolf enjoys an apple before the upcoming scrap.

Hikigaya Hachiman smoked in silence as he walked around the area outside of the city. Cold yet beautiful was the ever encompassing north, and Hachiman found himself oddly liking this. Alone, out in the snow and quite a fair ways away from everyone. Hanbei had...made accommodations for Hachiman and soon he had found himself living comfortably in a new house within the confines of the city. Normally he would be pleased with a turnout such as this, but...Somehow Kamui managed sneak her way into living him. Making his alone time virtually non existent as he spent these last few days overseeing the training of the city guards.

It had been three days since Kamui's break down. And three days for Hachiman to further collect his thoughts and to try and make sense of it all. It should have been impossible, but here he was, like in the folktales of old in a foreign land. Ever since he found himself in this new land he found himself debating quite a lot in his mind. Should he try and find a way back? should he try and cut his losses and try to live a new life here? What should he do? Even more were the various questions regarding his newly found companions and acquaintances. There was Kamui, the helpless girl that he saved and somehow ended up becoming travelling companions together with. There was Anna, the woman whom he had met, and in his desperation, as he cracked under everything while in a perpetual state of unease, bedded one night with the subtle help of alcohol. Whenever he thought about the two ladies he found his heart beat much faster. Like a young schoolboy in love. Hachiman could only grit his teeth at this.

He was...a loner. Yes, he was a loner. He was all to used to rejection and was dead set on not having his hurt hurt once again. Anna to him was...He didn't knew what she was to him. An acquaintance? a one time hook up? Well at the very least she was intelligent. Even going so far as to ask him to forget that they ever made love. Something that Hachiman was fine with. The status quo if there ever was any was kept, and her light request of him provided an gap, a wedge that separated them. Yes, it should be that way. The distance was there, now no one would risk getting hurt, or end up getting hurt more by the other. No matter how much he would try to deny it, Anna's words that day slightly stung. But, being all to used to rejections, barely fazed Hachiman at all as he moved on. It was the best thing that they could ever hope to do, keeping their distance. These past days Anna merely looked the other way and avoided him when ever they found themselves near each other. Hachiman was merely happy to oblige.

But unlike Anna however, Kamui was an entirely different beast Hachiman had found. After recovering from her initial shock and trauma at seeing Hachiman and Anna kill those men, she had gathered what little courage she had left and greeted Hachiman the next day with a meek little hello. Caught off guard that she was already talking to him so soon, Hachiman could only let out a flustered hello back. And that one little thing. That one greeting, changed it all. Quickly being met with a meek and embarrassed smile, Kamui then on would constantly hang around him, talking to him. She had even managed to catch some of Anna's mannerisms, now better at dealing with Hachiman whenever he was rude or cold.

Hachiman saw through all of it however, but only remained silent. He knew what was happening, Kamui had come to accept that she had killed a man that fateful day. What she was doing now was an attempt to recover. She kept it well hidden, her fears and trauma. On the very first days that they found themselves travelling with each other, Kamui had kept extremely silent, instead of thinking, she focused on the land around them. When they had encountered Anna, she quickly changed all of her thoughts to Anna and only on to Anna. She had tried to forget, to try and repress all the terrible memories and fears that she faced at the simple cold and unbending fact that she ended a mans life.

Two days ago when Hanbei offered him a new home, Kamui had managed to overhear their conversation. And later that night knocked on Hachiman's door with a fragile expression on her face. Sweating deeply, she asked, no. Pleaded with him to let her stay with him. She cracked that night. Spilled everything, how she felt, the insecurity that she had felt. How she was constantly unsure of everything. And how, just oddly enough, Hachiman managed to make her feel safe, secure. She told him that night, how whenever she was around him she felt that it would all be okay.

Gulping with extreme reluctance. Hachiman tried desperately to form a defensive argument, He argued each and every point that he could find, even going so far as to speak harshly to her, Telling her that he was a killer, that he had killed and will continue to kill if the situation called for it. He even called her a hypocrite, breaking down as she saw him kill those five men, even though she herself had killed someone. He questioned her judgement even, asking her if she was crazy or stupid. Why was she so damn trusting? why was she so damn clingy to him? Why can't she ask to live with Anna? wouldn't that be more appropriate then staying with a man she barely knew?

Even with all his arguments against her, even flinching and looking like she was going to cry, she still held on strong. She said one sentence in reply to all of his answers.

'Please. I need you.'

Hachiman could remember all the details on her face as she said that. The heart break in her eyes, her trembling lips. Her quite voice, he remembered it all. And that desperate plead, her need of him seemed so...so genuine, so desperate and so needful... And thus, Hachiman found himself cracking under her ruby red eyes, the ones that called out for him, needed him. And were most importantly true, he saw no deceit in those eyes, no hint of a lie. The only thing he saw was the truth.

With extreme reluctance, he agreed to her staying with him. It was sort of his fault after all that she was even in this place in the first place. It was only cruel and rather dishonorable of him to just leave her like that. They had managed to stay at the Inn for free due to the villagers letter of recommendation.( They still however insisted and payed for their meals.) The Inn owners being relatives of the Village chief, but it didn't seem right to just stay there and take advantage of their hospitality. He knew that it was stupid, even illogical to agree to her request, but he still agreed to her anyway.

He could only find himself asking the simple question. Why? Why had he accepted her request? Wouldn't it be better if he tried to keep his distance with her? No matter how cold to cruel it was, turn her down? So why? Why was he acting with his heart now?...if Hachiman tried to pinpoint it down, He would have to say it was because that it was her that he didn't turn her down.

It was strange, out of everyone he knew and had known, Kamui was the only one that seemed genuine in everything she did. When ever he was cold, she was warm and happy. She had always tried to find and see the good in everything. She knew what was right, and even for someone that she barely knew, she confronted and comforted him the night that he broke down after saving that village. She was an strange one that was for sure. Unlike Anna who knew how to better hand her emotions and keep it cool, Kamui was just straight up emotional. Everything she did, she did with her heart. She seemed...no. She was a good natured and warm girl. She was like the sunlight's rays that shone through a window on a calm and cool summers day. Instead of burning him like a fire, Hachiman could only find himself wanting more as her warmth made him oddly comfortable. Making him uncomfortably desiring her, to want to pursue her even. Which of course was something that he was not going to do. Not again after that incident with 'her'.

Scoffing, he casually knelt with one knee upon the cold crispy snow covered ground, The snow crumpling and dents forming where his knee was placed down upon the soft layered part of the cold frozen northern ground. With a gloved hand, he scooped up the perfectly soft and cold white snow, His scuffed up and yellowed white gloves barely managing to contain the cloudy white fragile snow as it escaped his hand. Much like the sand that would escape ones hands if they were to cup it up in the middle of a dessert.

"...I'm getting soft. Guess the saying that a hard environment creates hard men is false after all huh?" Hachiman uttered to himself as he watched the falling fragile yet beautiful snow escape from his gloved palm.

* * *

"Say Hikigaya-san, what do you think makes a hero?" Izuku asked curiously as he eyed Hachiman with a watchful gaze, Sipping his sweetened coffee as he did so.

"...A hero huh?... I don't really know to be honest."

"I see..."

"But what i do know, is what makes a man."

"Oh? please tell me more." Izuku quipped back with an interested look on his face.

"I've as i told you before, been to war. In the hellish situation I've been in, I've seen all sorts of men turn into both angels that wish to no longer fight and whine and break down, and demons that lose their humanity as they make humans lose their lives. I... I find that the most strongest and admirable being on the battlefield is no saintly angel, no blood thirsty demon...but a man."

"..." Izuku said nothing as he patiently and intently waited for Hachiman to continue.

"Neither riches nor honors can corrupt him; Neither poverty nor humbleness can swerve him from principle; and neither threats nor forces can subdue him. That is what a man is."

"Confucius right? i did not think you to study his his works." Izuku responded with a knowing smile.

"...On the battlefield, there were plenty who wished to forget, to close their hearts off and in turn feel nothing as they killed their fellow men. The only true men on the battlefield to me, where the ones that never lost their way. It is a man that never forgets what he has done as he moves forwards into the unsteady and rocky path that is the future. It is a man that never becomes a hypocrite and holds true to his values...It is a man that never gives in to anything at all, whether it be society or to more physical things."

"..."

"In the end, it is a man that wins wars, not angels, not demons, not even heroes, but Man. A man who will bear the weight of his sins and continue to move on, not caring whether or not death shall take him... Yes, that is what a man is. A stubborn bastard that never yields, never forgets and continues to carry on."

"..."

"I find that what society need in general or not heroes, but men. Men who will never become jaded and lose their way in life..." Hachiman said with melancholy as he watched the tobacco smoke from his pipe curl and from all sorts of shapes and sizes in front of him.

"...It's a tragedy, that fact that you weren't born in the same era i was in...i really think you could have changed the world you know?" Izuku said bitterly as his lip trembled.

"...You give me to much credit Midoriya-san, I am no man, if anything...I am a rotten foolish hypocrite that unwittingly made bonds with those around me, Now i am only surrounded in a perpetual sphere of unease as i can't help but fear that i might lose what little I've gained, out of what little i still had left."

"...Hikigaya-san?" Izuku asked after a moments silence.

"Yes?"

"A man may be a stubborn bastard that never yields, but in the end of they day, a man with no friends or people that don't hold him fondly in their regards of him can not be called a complete man at all."

"..."

"I have no idea why you call yourself a hypocrite, or why you call yourself a fool for forming bonds with those around you... But i find that life is much more bearable with friends then without."

"...I-" Hachiman started only to be cut off by Izuku as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sheesh, look at us. Both not even twenty yet we're already talking about things that no one our age should even be uttering...we've really had it hard huh?"

"...Yes. I suppose we have." Hachiman finally replied after a long moments reprise, a sad smile adorning his face as he spoke.

* * *

Anna could only grumble in self loathing as she beat herself up over the simple fact that today of all days, she had forgotten to don on a coat or even cloak with a hood. Not only that, she had also forgotten to bring an umbrella along with her. So as the very first drops of rain began to fall, she found herself cursing in a rather un-lady like manner as she found shelter in an abandoned shack merely a few hours away from the northern city in which she had conducted business in the past few days.

What made the whole ordeal worse for her at least, was a single man. Hikigaya Hachiman. Just at the mention of his name she couldn't help but release a faint blush on her cheeks. She had tried and somehow managed to mainly avoid Hachiman for the past few days, even managing to keep her composure whenever she saw him. But alas, when she found him in the small abandoned shack just a few hours away from town, she found her heart aflutter as if she were a young girl once again.

It was a great mystery to her. Why? Why did she invite him to her bed when she was drunk? Why did she allow him to deflower her? Why? Why was it that... she found herself enamored with him? Was it because she found him attractive? No, she wasn't that shallow. So what was it? When she accompanied him and Kamui a few days past, she found Hachiman to be rather rude, blunt and sometimes outright cold...But he never once told a lie nor tried to take advantage of her...He was just a normal guy, trying his best.

Yes, he tried. Maybe that was what was so appealing about him. He wasn't a scumbag and he tried. He was rather cold on the outside but Anna knew that deep down inside, he was a kind man. His words towards Kamui that day when he saved the village were quite cold, but Anna saw the true meaning of his words.

'Stay back, i don't want you getting hurt. I know you cant fight well so leave it to me.'

Maybe it was the hidden meaning behind his words that made her become so infatuated with him. Whatever it was, Anna felt that the two were simply just incompatible...no it was slightly that, but there was another reason. His eyes. His dead fish like eyes told her everything she needed to know about him. His eyes screamed out, no even gave out a warning of sorts...Hikigaya Hachiman was not ready for a relationship. More like he didn't want one, whether it was because he was fearful of having someone in which he was intimate, even vulnerable to or the mere fact that he found love to be a drag, Anna saw it all and asked him to forget about the single night that the two had spent with each other.

The only sounds that could be heard were the rather heavy pattering of the rain upon the ground, Anna's soft mumbled cursing and Hachiman's quite breathing as he took a drag from his smoking pipe. A few more minutes passed like this, with the unrelenting rain and Anna growing more and more irritated about the situation she was trapped in with Hachiman silently and peacefully smoking his pipe. Finally, Anna had had enough and with a scowl, turned to Hachiman. Scolding him as she pointed her finger at his pipe.

"Argh! I've had enough of this! how long do you continue to plan on smoking? you smell like an old man for the love of gods! have some decency and self awareness!" Anna exclaimed with immense frustration.

Raising a brow, Hachiman silently snuffed out his smoking pipe and looked at Anna.

Flustered and somewhat shocked that her small yet frustrated outburst had worked, Anna quickly let out a cough and continued.

"A-ahem! it seems that you are not completed unreasonable after all."

"...Who do you think i am woman?" Hachiman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh..."

"Believe it or not, i am actually quite reasonable."

"Uh...Y-yeah! of course naturally!" Anna quipped back, still flustered over the fact that Hachiman actually listened to her and acted with her presence in mind.

Flustered, Anna avoided Hachiman's gaze entirely as she now opted to look at the scenery outside the window. With the pattering rain immediately melting as soon as it made contact with the fluffy soft white snow, Anna could only watch it all with a crimson blush adorning her beautiful face. As the fire burned in the background in the fire pit, Hachiman could only sigh as he snacked on his beef jerky. His teeth slightly aching from the hardness of the thing as his stomach still growled slightly even as he consumed the jerky.

Hearing the growls of Hachiman's stomach along with feeling a spark of hunger in hers as well, Anna took a deep breath and turned to Hachiman's direction. Looking through her knapsack, she searched for the ingredients she had in mind. With Hachiman all the while silently watching her as he listened to the rustling of her bag. After a few moments of searching, she finally found what she was looking for. With a smile, she held out into the air proudly a piece of cloth. Within that cloth however, was soon to Hachiman's discovery, a piece of preserved game meat.

Taking a seat next to him by the fire pit, Hachiman watched as she placed the meat wrapped in cloth between them. Noting the faint blush on her cheeks as she pulled out two sets of forks and knifes, offering one set to him, She started to cut the meat as he warily accepted the knife and fork from her.

"...Sorry about the outburst earlier, i was irritated." Anna said as she cut a piece of the meat and popped it into her mouth.

"No worries, i understand the feeling all to well. Though i must ask, what where you doing here? Last i heard you had a booming business to run." Hachiman replied as he began to cut into a piece of the meat as well.

"Oh well, this is my business. I was traveling around the villages near here, looking to trade for things and the like. Why are you here though?" Anna asked inquisitively as she chewed on the gamey meat.

"I'm here on a job as well, i was looking around and noting the terrain of the area around the city before it began to rain." Hachiman said neutrally as he then pulled out his steel canteen, Uncorking the cap and offering her a sip.

"Oh wow, who would have thought, for the two of us to run into each other whilst doing our jobs. And thank you by the way." Anna replied as she took a sip from Hachiman's canteen.

"Oh~? is this cider?" Anna asked with an amused look on her face.

"Yep, mighty fine too if i must say so myself." Hachiman replied as he took a bite.

"I never knew that you were the type to drink cider."

"I drink many things, and do many things as well. It's just that i don't announce everything i do." Hachiman quipped back as he himself took a sip of his cider.

"...Say Hikigaya, what's your favorite color?"

"...What?"

"Your favorite color, what is it?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Isn't obvious? i want to learn more about you? If you are one word, then it is mystery."

"Why do you wish to learn more about me? i thought that you wish to cut off all contact with me, especially since after that night." Hachiman said in a cold tone.

"Sheesh, you really don't know how to deal with girls huh? listen, whenever one of us asks you something so harmless such as this, it doesn't hurt to answer jackass."

"...Orange." Hachiman said after a moments pause, taking a sip as he said so.

"Orange? now that is quite surprising! oh! how rude of me! my favorite color is, well you can guess. Red~!" Anna contently replied.

"I see that that is the case."

"Oh totally! it's kind of thing for everyone in my family really, red is sort of our color!...oh! speaking of family, you have any?" Anna asked with a curious desire in her eyes.

"..."

"Oh come on! don't be a spoilsport Hiki!"

"You still remember that huh?"

"Well of course! it's rather funny~!"

"...I have...a mother, a sister and a father. Your normal average typical family."

"Any brothers?"

"No, none."

"Come on then, tell me more about them!"

"...My mother is absurdly kind. My sister takes after her in a way, their always both so optimistic. " Hachiman said with a look of nostalgia in his eyes as he unknowingly let out the faintest of smiles.

"I see, how about you dad then?"

"...He's... rather distant towards me and tends to dote on my sister more... But i wouldn't say that there isn't any love in our relation ship. He'll rarely show it, but i know he means well for me." Hachiman said as he continued to chew on the food.

"I see..."

"How about your mother?" Hachiman asked, already divulging part of his life to her and now in turn demanding to know more about her.

"My mother huh? Eheh~ well, she was kind. Though she was rough and would scold us most of the time, we were a huge family. I believe that i had seven teen siblings last time i counted~" Anna said with a small smile as she took a sip out of Hachiman's canteen.

"Seventeen?" Hachiman asked in shock.

"Yep~ seventeen of us sisters, and we're nearly identical as well~!"

"...I feel terrible for your mother it's a wonder how how she didn't just up and leave."

"Humph! how rude!...but i must admit...we were kind of a handful to her."

"She must truly be one hell of a woman dealing with seventeen of you and your siblings, forget about being a handful, your more of a cunning fox if anything."

"Wha~! hey!" Anna quipped back in protest.

"I...feel uncomfortable about many things... Your intelligence and cunning are part of them...I can never quite get a read on you, no matter how much i try. Take this situation right now, i had pegged you down as a merchant that acts out of desire for something like gold. Why did you share your food with me? There is not much i can offer you as of right now for i have no money on me. You are also not one of those stereotypical kind girls either, i know your eyes, they're ones belonging to one who has seen the worst that mankind has to offer...so why? Why are you sitting down next to me and sharing your food with me?"

To that, Anna let out a small giggle and poked Hachiman's nose teasingly.

"I feel uncomfortable about you as well~ the answer is right in front of your eyes yet you cannot gaze upon it...I'll ask you this, why did you accept my set of forks and knife when i offered it to you~?"

* * *

Pipe smoke lingered in the tense air as everyone sat around the table. Each and every man's face were just as equally grim as they found themselves eyeing each other, each man not wishing to speak. For Hachiman, he found himself just as tense as the other men in the room. With Anna's retort still hanging freshly in his mind as he attended this conference in the dead of night. The men around the table apparently being representatives of the other nearby towns, cities and villages. In total there were a total of five men not including Hachiman and Hanbei. Five very staunch faced and silent men as they all eyed Hanbei who sat next to Hachiman warily, some of them even had eyes of rage as Hanbei started to speak, forcing a cough to have the attention of the people in the room.

"Ahem. Gentlemen, i beg your pardon for calling you to meet with me in the dead of night, but i assure you, this is of great importance." Hanbei said with a tremble on his lips.

"Urgent enough t'a interrupt mah sleep?" One of the men quipped in with visible frustration. He was tall, on his upper body and torso was were furs and pelts from all sorts of animals. His lower body however was another thing. Surprised at first thinking that the man was wearing a skirt, Hanbei had quickly told him that the man was wearing a kilt. Bading Hachiman to be careful as he informed him that the man with the kilt was prone to rash anger.

"Oh shut it O'lairne, for Hanbei to call us here to meet at the dead of night could only mean one thing. WAR! and i, Sigismund! son of Jarlihi'r iron beard shall be first into the fray! " The man responded to O'lairne as he put on an emphasis on the word war. Looking quite excited as he said so. This time, the man who spoke wielded might impressive long braided beard, his hair equally long in itself. The man was also wearing a very visible looking chain mail, with the pelt of a fox wrapped over his shoulders.

"How absolutely barbaric, must i remind you men that we are here to defend our homes and not just war upon our enemy? The Nohrian army will give you and your lot quite a beating if you underestimate them." Another man cut in now, wearing a chaperone hat along with a fine tunic with a long silk cape attached to it.

"I concur sir Gabriel. O'lairne, please try to contain your temper for this one meeting. Also Sigismund, control your self. Hanbei here had called us here together because he has something to say. But still, imagine my surprise when I found out that instead of Bandits, it was the Nohrians trying to stir up trouble the whole time." Benkei said with a small smile to try and loosen the tight atmosphere a little.

"You've figured out an efficient plan i assume Hanbei? for my people by the day are losing our pastures to the enemy, and you shall find me quite angered if you were to waste my time." Asked the final man in the room that had yet to speak. Resembling a mongol from mainland Asia, The last man wore a fur robe along with a halban hat.

"Erm, of course! sir Oghadai! i was just starting to explain everything!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Silence from all five men including Hachiman himself now now hung in the air as they all awaited what Hanbei had to say. Gulping, Hanbei took in a deep breath and started.

"As you all know, this past year the Nohrian army, under guise of being bandits have attacked the villages of this northern federation...By ourselves we have no hope of possibly stopping the Nohrian army...but i have recently hired this tactician to help me. His name is Hikigaya Hachiman. Working together, we've developed a plan to beat back the enemy, beat them back mind you. Not completely destroying them but simply dealing enough damage to them that they are forced to pull back and lick their wounds." Hanbei said nervously as he pointed at Hachiman.

"Hoh? and when will the attack come?" O'lairne asked with a raised brow, now focused on the conversation on hand.

"In about two weeks time i believe."

"Two weeks? that's more t'an enough time f'o me t'a round up the lads!" O'lairne exclaimed loudly, his eyes displaying a desire to fight.

"Same as with my men. Its the end of raiding season and i have many warriors returning home from their trips to the west." Sigismund agreed as he stroked his magnificent beard.

"I suppose i will be the only one training my men during these days? Seriously you two, if you had spent more time on training your men then i assure you that they shall soon become second best only to the switzlaufer!" Gabriel exclaimed haughtily with a hint of pride in his eyes.

"The only thing your men are good at is standing still while my boys ride around them in circles and shoot at them with our bows and arrows." Oghadai said with a sly grin as O'lairne and Sigismund gave out hearty laughs at his statement.

"What was that you half wit mongoloid?" Gabriel quipped back with a scowl.

"You heard me you pint sized midget." Oghadai replied back with a battle hungry grin.

"Oh that's it y-"

"Now now gentlemen, the enemy are approaching us for a battle soon, perhaps we should save our energy for then instead of now?" Benkei asked as a sweat drop formed on his bald forehead.

For a moment, both Oghadai and Gabriel said nothing as they looked into each others eyes. Finally after a long pause, Gabriel scoffed and looked away. With Oghadai doing the same as both men seemed to calm down.

"...So, whats t'a plan e'n?" O'lairne asked as he looked at Hachiman.

Taking a long drag from his pipe first, Hachiman let out an audible sighed as he started telling everyone what they will be doing in the upcoming battle.

This was going to be a long night, wasn't it?

* * *

Kamui sat silently in Anna's dimly lit room of her shop as she listened intently to what the red haired woman had to say. She found herself doing this often now, hanging around Anna and exchanging stories and talking with one another as they enjoyed each other's company. Tonight seemed like one of her more happiest nights as Anna beamed with smiles as she conversed with Kamui. Something that amused and caught her attention as she poked and prod at the red head.

"You know what Anna? The mannerisms of the canton of switzenrignh are have caught my attention, but your smile had also caught my eyes as well...Tell me, what happened for you to be beaming like this~?

"Oh you~ so observant with the eyes of a hawk!" Anna giggled as a faint blush now adorned over her face.

"Come on~ spill it~!" Kamui said with a teasing smile as she teasingly poked at Anna's cheek.

"Tee hee oh you! fine, i suppose i'll spill. But don't tell anyone else this alright~?"

"Yes~!" Kamui cheered excitedly.

"A couple hours ago, some client from Nohr came here and bought all the weapons he could find. Which was surprisingly little, so when he appeared in my store, he was practically demanding that i sell him my wares. I remember him well white hair grey eyes. Well i should say one eye with that eye patch of his. Well anyway, the guy comes to my shop and asks to buy all my weapons i have in stock. Which i willingly oblige...and guess what~?" Anna asked, not bothering to contain her glee as she broke out into a wide smile.

"What?" Kamui asked eagerly.

"I made a huge profit that's what! you see, the swords i had in my inventory at the time? they were all old and brittle! thanks to a little polishing and paint, they looked brand new, just like steel swords... The sucker paid full price for five four hundred and twenty swords, sixty nine spears and one thousand three hundred and thirty thousand rusty shuriken's, throwing knifes and used up healing staffs and rods! The sucker paid for all them! Ha!~" Anna exclaimed with an overly excited giggle.

"Pfft! Really?" Kamui asked with an incredulous smile.

"Ha! Yes really!, Sucker thinks he can barge into my store and demand that i sell him my wares, maybe this will teach him a thing or two about manners next time he deals with merchants~!" Anna replied with a smug grin.

"But its a question though, why was he there buying weapons in the first place?" Kamui asked with a finger on her chin as she was lost in thoughts.

"Heck if i know, the only thing i do however know is that i made a killing in which he shall not. The things i sold him were so useless that not even a scrap buyer would buy them~!" Anna said as she lay she sipped her drink from her cup.

Taking a sip from her's as well, Kamui continued their conversation as she brought up another topic of discussion.

"But man this is a surprise, to think that you drink apple cider. And to enjoy it just like me...how surprising indeed!" Kamui exclaimed as she took another sip from her wood cup.

"A surprise huh? And i only just started drinking it recently too..." Anna trailed off as memories of a certain dead fish eyed young man entered her mind. Making her blush slightly as Kamui looked at her curiously, Her ruby red eyes staring at at her silently, observing just like that off a hawks all the while.

* * *

That's that for this chapter folks. I hope you enjoy and leave a review.


	7. Chapter 6( It's Actually 6 chapter1 isp)

Chapter VI: The wolf dances with shepherds and drinks with a bat.

Rage. Violent and uncontrollable anger. Yes, that was what King Garron of Nohr had felt constantly after he had heard the news. The news that his rightfully stolen daughter had disappeared, gone without a trace. Yes, that was what he felt. Unrighteous and uncontrollable anger to losing a tool for his upcoming plans. And no amount of executions, no amount of torturing could ever hope to tame his boiling anger. So alas, in his silent seething state, King Garron of Nohr sits upon his cold and lonely throne. Each and every passing day spiraling into the the chaotic abyss of madness as he could only laugh in ironic hilarity, here was a man that had gazed for to long into a pit of darkness. And in response, that very same pit stared into him as well. With him buckling and falling to the ground as it did so.

* * *

Severa let out a long agonizing moan as she slumped over the table, her back slouching as she sat on the cold stone chairs of Nohr. Around her where her two male companions, Inigo and Owain...Child hood friends of hers as they both were in the same state just like her, tired and full of pain.

"This is just ridiculous! I swear by Naga that if this keeps up you shall find soon me dead by overwork rather then on the battlefield!" Inigo groaned as he sipped some of his tea.

"You think your being overworked? Lady Camilla had me patrol and search through out the four corners of the kingdom. North, south, east and west? you name it! this is the first time in three weeks that I've had some time to myself!" Severa exclaimed exasperatedly as she rested her cheek on the cold glass table. On it which were delicately yet stunning flowers.

"Ugh! Camilla and Xander are over working you guys to? These few weeks Leo has been forcing me to help him make a spell that will locate Corrin!...I never want to see another potato in my life!" Owain shuddered as he received those hated flashbacks.

"By Naga, Lightning and thunder shall be torn asunder once i find the person or group responsible for her disappearance!" Severa said with anger visible in her tone, The gritting of her teeth audible to all around the room as they silently nodded in agreement with her.

* * *

Calming peace. Queen Mikoto was quite famous for that, even being hailed as the white rose of Hoshido for her efforts in good and her opposition of evil. She was so compassionate and calming, that even the most battle hardened veteran couldn't help but let their facade crack in her presence. Yes, she was known for her calm...But these last few days had left her in a rather...uneasy state. Sipping on her jasmine tea, Mikoto couldn't help but sneak many glances at the two young ladies in front of her that made her feel so...uncomfortable.

"And then i said, WELL EXCUSE ME PRINCESS!" The young red haired lady with onyx eyes exclaimed with a laugh as she poked at her companions side teasingly.

"Ah!, hey! for god's sake Anna stop doing that!" The cyan haired young woman said in protest as she tried to swat Anna's hands away.

"Pffft! I'm sorry, your just to fun to tease sometimes Robin!" Anna replied with a teasing smile.

At the two's antics, Mikoto couldn't help but let out a small smile. One that was partly made up of relief whilst the other part was of uneasiness. Mikoto recalled the short time that had passed since she had met the two. Yes, it had been less then a week since she had first met the duo. They both were performing songs in the streets of the capital, on the outskirts of castle Sumeragi. What had drawn Mikoto to the interesting duo were three things. The cyan haired lady known as Robin, the oddly eye colored Anna along with the songs that they were singing. She didn't know how or why, but these two ladies seemed as if they were not of this world.

"...I know that this may seem repetitive, even unnecessary to you lady Mikoto. But i cannot stress this enough, Thank you very much for helping us and letting us stay here until we can get our bearings." Robin said with utmost seriousness, her emerald jade eyes staring into Mikoto's own mahogany brown pupils.

"You worry to much Robin! with my quick wit and charming personality, i would have found us a place to stay in at no time at all!" Anna said jokingly before she cut herself off, realizing that she may have possibly offended Mikoto, Anna quickly apologized.

"I am so sorry about that Lady Mikoto, please don't kick us out." Anna said with a serious face.

"Oh, uh... No worries Anna. I don't take offense to that, knowing you and your skill with economics, you may very well be right." Mikoto said with a reassuring smile.

"Really? oh thank god! Ever since we found ourselves in this land we-"

"Anna!" Robin said sharply, cutting off the red head.

"I er, i mean..."

Mikoto merely raised an interested eyebrow to the two young ladies as she contained to silently sip her excellent tasting Jasmine tea. Compliments to her tea brewer Iroh.

"What she means is that we were pursued by...unscrupulous men. We where on the run until you graciously helped us. And for that, we shall always thank you."

"I see... can you perhaps tell me more about these men? I'm quite interested in what you have to say." Mikoto replied in a calming yet inquisitive smile.

Robin only let out a sweat drip at this while Anna couldn't help but gulp.

'Me and my big mouth.' She thought as she bit her lip nervously whilst seated in the tea pavilion. The calm wind blowing all the evermore without a single care as the days of Peace went on in Hoshido.

* * *

"You are Hikigaya Hachiman correct?" The blue haired young lady asked, with Hachiman noticing a strange mark upon her eye.

Confused yet intrigued, Hachiman replied.

"Yes, i am Hikigaya Hachiman. Who is asking?" To that, a relived smile appeared on the blue haired ladies face as she introduced herself.

"My name is Lucina of house Ylisse. I am the leader of the silver shepherds, the mercenary band that you have hired." Lucina introduced herself with grace as she looked into his dead fish like eyes.

"So your that leader of the mercenaries.. it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I must ask though, to what do i owe the pleasure to have you here?" Hachiman replied with a staunch neutral face, His pipe realizing tobacco smoke all the while during this.

"Well...it's just...do you wish to talk here or?" Lucina asked hesitantly as she eyed Izuku who was drinking his coffee while working on one of his projects.

"I'm perfectly fine whether we talk here or not. And Midoriya-san here is a trusted friend of mine i assure you."

At this, Lucina let out a tired sigh and started, Her cobalt blue eyes not once leaving their gaze from his onyx black.

"Very well then, i shall make this brief ... Are you aware that you have my men training with the city militia?" Lucina asked with a wary tone.

"Aware? i was the one who gave the order." Hachiman replied nonchalantly as he observed her carefully. Noting the slight twitches of barely visible signs of frustration on her face.

"And may i ask why?" Lucina asked with a polite smile.

"Why? We are paying you and your war-band correct? it wouldn't do to have them laze around now wouldn't it?"

"Laze around? my men are mercenaries. Our job is to fight, not to train or do these sorts of things! Please i ask of you, why don't you send us out of the city to deal with the bandits? You did hire us to slay bandits right?" Lucina asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Not an option. A battle is coming up soon and we need every man we can get our hands on. And why do you even wish to get sent to fight outside? You and your lot are quite literally being paid to do naught but train with the city militia. You lot don't even need to fight for a couple of weeks. All you need to do is hang around in this city for a couple weeks, fight one battle and finish our contract."

"Well..."

"Even a fool would know a good deal when he see one."

"You see...the men aren't to happy about having to train...They er...complain about you being to harsh on them..." Lucina admitted nervously as she twiddled her thumbs together. Looking down at the floor away from Hachiman in shame.

"...You can not be serious." Hachiman asked with a look of incredulous.

"..."

Sighing, Hachiman only pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Professional mercenaries my ass. Best band of fighters this realm has ever seen my ass." Hachiman grumbled as he walked off, making a few steps before Lucina called out to him.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Wh-where are you going?" Lucina asked in a panicked tone.

"Where else do you think i'm going? I'm going to where your lads are obviously!" Hachiman growled lowly with a look of irritation.

"Wh...what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk some sense into them. If that doesn't work then i shall beat some sense into them." Hachiman said as he continued to walk out of the door.

Just as Lucina was about to call out to him once again, She found herself interrupted by Izuku however as he sipped on his coffee.

"Don't worry miss Lucina, Hikigaya-san is a clever man. No matter what, you can trust him to get things done efficiently." Izuku said normally as he observed Lucina. Taking note that she wore an ankle length square checkered heavy woolen skirt along with a simple green blouse, Izuku found that Lucina had finished her appearance with a rather impressive cobalt blue cape.

"Oh! uh, Midoriya was it?...tell me for i am quite curious, Who is this Hikigaya?" Lucina asked after a moments pause, instead of going after Hachiman choosing to stay instead and some what believe Izuku's words by a mixture of good faith along with simple deduction as when she spoke to Hachiman a few moments ago, each word that he spoke seemed to Ooze of wit and logic.

"Are you curious? well i suppose he is quite the mystery to people huh? Come, sit down. I'll entertain you for a bit." Izuku said friendly enough, finishing his coffee and waving for her to take a seat.

"...Well...if you insist." Lucina said warily enough. Finally taking a seat near Izuku. Making the young man smile in relief as he continued to talk.

"Oh where are my manners? would you like something to drink? I don't mean to brag but i make a pretty good coffee." Izuku said a with a small hint of pride.

"Eh? you have coffee? i thought it only a luxury that noblemen only have!" Lucina exclaimed with surprise.

"Well, coffee beans are surprisingly cheap here in the north. Seems like almost no one wants them here."

"...I see... In that case, I'll have some coffee please." Lucina said formally with a smile.

"You want it sweet or black?" Izuku asked as he opened a small wooden container on the table in which he sat at. Taking out the coffee beans and putting them into a spare cup laying on top of the stove coincidentally right next to the table.

"Sweet? I've never had that..." Lucina trailed off as she tried to imagine what sweet coffee could possible taste like.

"Got it then, One sweet coffee coming right up!" Izuku exclaimed as he took the pitcher of hot water that sat upon the burning stove and poured the hot water into the cup. Then just as quickly, from the same wooden box in which he pulled the coffee beans from, Izuku took out some sugar within a smaller box with in the wooden box and poured three teaspoons of the sugar into the cup. With proficient ease, Izuku then finished this process and pulled out a loose wooden plank underneath his chair and pulled out a small cup of condensed milk.

Lucina could only help but watch in awe and and fascination as Izuku made the coffee. She rarely had chances to drink coffee back home, and the chances in which she saw coffee being made were rarer indeed. Izuku could only let out a small friendly smile as he poured in the condensed milk into the cup. Swirling the all the ingredients together with a single chopstick after he was done. Setting the cup in front of her, Izuku started.

"Enjoy."

Taking a sip from the cup of coffee, Lucina's eyes instantly lit up and widened as she remarked at the coffee.

"Oh my! this is delicious! i must say, I've never had something quite like this!" Lucina said excitedly as she started to sip on her coffee even more.

"Careful though, if you consume to much sugar and sweets, you might get diabetes...Though i'm not one to talk." Izuku let out a small chuckle before realizing that Lucina didn't get it.

"Oh! i'm terribly sorry, it's just a thing in my homeland." Izuku said quickly.

"Your homeland huh?... I know that this is rather off putting for someone that you had just met to ask but, where is your homeland?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know of it. It's far away." Izuku replied nonchalantly.

"Far away huh?..." Lucina replied with sympathetic eyes.

"Yep, faraway. I found myself in this land after i had no where else to go, now i'm just a simple engineer that builds things for fun."

"I see... I come from a far away distant land as well...Though i don't believe I've had as much success as you. look at me, a leader of a band of mercenaries...I can't even keep them in check, The majority of them threatened to quit just over the simple act of training..." Lucina trailed off as she sipped her coffee. Not realizing that she was comfortable enough to start talking about herself to Izuku.

"So they threatened to just up and leave huh? Not surprising considering that they'e mercenaries and not soldiers." Izuku said casually.

At that statement, Lucina visibly winched as she she listened to Izuku.

"Well, you just gotta remember this miss Lucina, even a tree dies if you water it to much." Izuku said.

"...What?" Lucina asked with confusion.

"What i'm trying to say is that you give in to them over little yet important things such as training, they'll never truly be an effective fighting force... I fancy myself a pretty good judge of character and have only spoken to you briefly yet i can tell that you are kind. Much to kind to be leading a band of mercenaries, but i have no place to comment on that...You shouldn't feel dispirited at this. It is only natural for us humans to meet adversity in all that we do. The only thing we can do is to be stubborn and keep moving on."

"...!"

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't compromise however! Its just..you...you have to carry on and be stubborn about a lot of things. Don't give in to easily nor start talking about yourself and fears to some random stranger that you've never even met before either." Izuku said with a cheeky wink.

"...Wha!" Lucina exclaimed after a long pause, Realizing what she had just done unknowingly as she subconsciously opened herself up to Izuku for almost no apparent reason at all.

"No worries, i'm not one to blabber about things such as this. I'm also quite sympathetic to your struggle seeing as how I have had to recently make do and settle down here in this new and still somewhat foreign land." Izuku said with a small smile.

"O-oh. I see." Lucina could only reply as she continued to sip on her coffee. All the while asking herself why she had opened herself up like that to Izuku. Was it because he was kind? No, she wasn't a half wit. So what was it? Lucina could only ponder silently as she found herself staring at Izuku's green eyes, eyes that she found herself enamored by. For his eyes conveyed a message that he had to struggle quite a lot, and in consequence, was worn out and looked for peace. Something that she felt that she was doing currently as of late.

_"...If only this man was born in Ylisse...i think we would have made good friends"_ Lucina thought as she conversed with Izuku. The warmness of the room making her even more comfortable as the small cracks of the fire cackled in the background.

* * *

"All right class, now i'm going to add a small touch of Olive oil...Yeah, just a small drizzle over the chicken breast..." The chef instructor for the cooking class said with a wide grin on his face as he cooked.

Kamui and Anna both simultaneously sighed in frustration as they couldn't help but feel disgusted at the almost perverted look the chef gave to his food. Shuddering slightly as they did so while following his instructions.

"Now, add just a pinch of salt, to insure that the flavor-" The chef rambled on as he let out a rather off putting giggle.

"...And we're gonna give our meat a good ole rub...Heh heh yea boi." The chef said almost seductively now, Causing Kamui and Anna to both blush at the same as they followed his instructions, Hastily completing his introductions as they then proceeded to the next step of the course.

"Listen Kamui...I just wanted to say that i'm really sorry. Never again shall i ever invite you, not even myself really, to a cooking class." Anna whispered with a mixture of shame and guilt in her voice.

"...It's uh, it's okay Anna. There's no way you would have known that the course would end up like this right? On the bright side we're learning how to make food!" Kamui said with a small smile.

"Learning how to make food like perverts though..." Anna uttered out in a small voice, her face scarlet red as she shamefully looked away from her food.

* * *

"Damn! why can't we beat him? he's only a single man!" The young woman shouted in frustration as she panted, her shield down towards dirt floor of the headquarters fro the city guard. She gritted her teeth in frustration, her strength was leaving her. A fact self evident as she could barely grip her spear much less her shield.

"Face it Kjelle, we're beaten." Another woman said, her short strawberry tinted hair fluttering slightly in the wind.

"NO! i refuse to accept it Morgan! training i'm fine with, but a man? How could i lose to one man!" Kjelle shouted in indignation and rage now as she prepared to go into another fighting stance.

"I believe Morgan is right Kjelle, we should cut our losses and admit to defeat." A black haired young woman in a ponytail said calmly.

"Oh you shut your mouth Tomoe! your just a newbie that joined us recently, what would you know of combat? your just here to take Cynthia's place while we try to find her you temporary!" Kjelle hissed in anger.

"Eh? What was that you slut? I may not be able to beat him with my bat, but i'll bash your head in." Tomoe said quietly in a low tone, her eyes narrowing at Kjelle.

"Oh really now? i'd like to see you try!" Kjelle retorted as she gripped her spear.

"N-Now now girls! our Enemy is the man standing in front us, not each other okay?" Morgan cut in with a sweat drop running down her forehead, smiling with unease while she stopped the two.

"...Not only did we hire a mercenary war-band that complains over something so harmless such as training, now i find out that the members can not fight both effectively and in cohesion...Did Hanbei mess up?" Hachiman said as he dropped his wooden sword down unto the ground in disappointment.

"I guess that they'll just have to serve as reserves for the upcoming battle..A shame indeed." Hachiman said as he walked away.

"Wha? Hey! get back here you! I'm not finished yet!" Kjelle yelled at Hachiman.

Pausing, Hachiman only let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't have time for this. And as such, acted quite mean if a veteran were to see what he did. Releasing a sizable amount of blood lust, Hachiman didn't need to turn around to see that the three young ladies took a step back. Most likely sweating as well now as they looked at him in without a doubt, fear. Yes, Hachiman had picked up quite a few tricks from the war. This being one of them, releasing so much killing intent that your opponent out of natural fear takes a step back and hesitates. Hachiman found it rather useful indeed.

Looking at the rest of the mercenaries that surrounded him, Hachiman noted that every man and woman around him now sweated and gulped nervously in his presence. All except for a few.

"If those three ladies are the best fighters of your little war-band, then i am beyond disappointed. Not only are you inferior in terms of combat to them, you also refuse to train, threatening to walk out and leave. I find your quality as sell swords quite lacking. You all are lucky that Hanbei, my...coworker is generous enough to want to even hire you in the first place."

"..." Silence filled the air around him as the majority of the sell swords looked away in shame.

"I will not preach nor lecture you, but if you fought in the war that i was in...you would all be dead in a matter of minutes." Hachiman said coldly as he left, His footsteps the only thing that could be heard in the shameful silence that was left in his wake.

* * *

Xander, high prince of Nohr felt immense frustration as he looked over the map in the castle war room. All the generals that stood around the table merely stole glances at each other as they sweated. The hot feeling of shame and nervousness overcoming the cool temperature of the room as they stood there silent. Finally after gritting his teeth, The high prince of Nohr began to speak.

"...Not only has my dear sister, Corrin gone missing...You lot have yet to find her, and you have the gall to allow your men to be constantly harassed and slain by the enemy? How do you explain this? Five entire divisions of spear men lost, three regiments of horse broken with seventy five percent casualties. And last but not least, Two units of Wyvern riders destroyed...Destroyed! do you know how expensive it is to even make and maintain these units?" Xander said in a barely controlled tone of voice as Anger was clear and self evident in his voice.

"...Y-you have my sincerest apologies my prince, its just that...its just that the enemy have increasingly grown more and more resistant the more we get closer to the heart of their lands. Every conflict we lose more and more men, when ever possible they attack our supply wagons and now the soldiers are even afraid to camp in the already as it is sparsely populated forests of the north as they find that their throats will be split if they did so!" One of the more brave generals said, his voice stuttering as he spoke.

A long pause was his response. Rubbing his temples, Xander let out a long sigh in an effort to calm down. As he did so, the high prince observed the map once more, carefully making notes of areas of strategic value.

"Its...Gods...I, I apologize as well. It wasn't becoming nor fair of me to lose my temper at all of you. I know how hard you and your men are trying to make this campaign succeed and i applaud you all for that. You will have to forgive me, first the incident with my sister now this? I am quite tired i will have you gentlemen know." Xander said with an exasperated look on his face as looked at them with eyes of disappointment.

"We thank you very much for your words your highness. And I assure you, i have sent out the best scouts and riders among this army to go out and look for Princess Corrin. I am quite confident that we shall find her soon, so rest easy crown prince. We shall find them."

"I am both assured and impressed by your bold words General Gunther, I shall have you know that i will be relying you much in this campaign." Xander said with a small smile.

"Your words honor me high prince." Gunther replied neutrally.

"And I am honored by your support General. Now regarding more pressing the matters, Quartermaster General Cibus has informed me about our supplies..."

* * *

The waves off the dock of Notre sagesse rolled back and forth gently as the waves calmly overlapped each other, With a single line of bait attached to a hook in the waves. Yes, The day was calm. Just how the how the man fishing liked it. If one were to be asked to describe the rainbow sage, they would say calm and slow. The sage was always known to be calm, enjoying life as it was, not fearing to take it slow. So calm and slow in fact, that one would be hard pressed to say that the sage would ever be surprised at anything at all.

So when the sage heard the slow yet confident foot steps bounding off the dock a short distance behind him, the sage merely kept on fishing, not paying heed to the person behind him at all. The sage didn't need to greet the person behind him, if the new guest wished to speak to the sage then he will. The sage only needed to take it slow like his fishing and things shall happen whether to him or not.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Arcus! looks like you haven't learned that fish tend to appear more on a cloudy day!" The voice said cheerfully, letting out a little chuckle as the person behind the sage exclaimed.

To this, the Sage's eyes widened as he with quick haste turned around. With the sun behind him along with a crooked smile, the owner of the voice which was an old man with a long grey beard wore a familiar pointed saggy grey hat. With his grey robes matching his hat as well, the smiling old man merely gripped his staff in joy as he and the sage looked upon each other.

"Mithrandir? The sage gasped out before a moments pause, in which he stood up and ran to the ancient man, just as old as him. And with great joy and disbelief gave his friend a fragile yet joyous embrace.

Returning the embrace, Mithrandir merely let out a chuckle and and spoke to his friend.

"Arcus, it truly is a pleasure to see you again, especially after...how many millennia has it been?" Mithrandir asked as the two old men broke their embrace. With The rainbow sage looking at him with an eager face of an old friend.

"It truly is a joy to see you again old friend. But i must ask, why are you here? to what do i owe the pleasure of a visit from one of the greatest Istari to live?"

"Oh come now Arcus, you flatter me to much."

"No, no. It is after all, with your help that the war of the dragons ended. Now my old friend, come with me to my cottage for we have must to discuss...yes must to discuss indeed." the rainbow sage said as he led Mithrandir to his cottage, his old friend merely letting out a small chuckle as he walked with his friend, allowing himself to be led.

"Though it is a shock, i'd have expected you to settle down with Galadriel and not go travelling..." The rainbow sage trailed off with a teasing grin as he looked at his old friend while they walked.

"Wha?...there you go with your teasing again, a nasty habit if i must say so my self..." Mithrandir said with a blush as they continued to walk.

"What? you mean that you have not proposed to her yet?" The sage asked with a shock.

"W-well...after this visit i was planning to..." Mithrandir mumbled in reply.

"That's whats you said the last time i saw you! gods above i pity the woman, you two are quite clearly in love!"

"W..well...i just really know how to propose to her..."

"Oh do you? well, it's no matter. We shall drink for three days and three nights beginning today!, Oh Mithrandir... how we have so much to discuss!" The rainbow sage exclaimed excitedly, Both old friends grinning fondly now as the calm breeze of Notre Sagesse blew through the dock.

* * *

It was sun down by the time Hachiman entered the already bustling Inn. Moving his way through the crowd off bodies, Izuku who was sitting at the bar counter noticed him and waved Hachiman over to sit next to him. Giving him a slight nod, Hachiman took a seat next to Izuku and ordered a pint of ale from the Barkeep. Receiving his drink rather quickly, He turned to look to Izuku. Only then did he realize that Izuku was accompanied by someone else, One of the city guard that he had noted a few days back. The one with a pale white face and green almost snake like eyes.

"Ah, i see that you have noticed Ulquiorra!" Izuku exclaimed happily enough, his mouth already reeking from alcohol.

"It is a surprise to see you here sir." Ulquiorra said coolly.

"No need to call me sir, your off duty. I'd prefer it if you called me Hikigaya." Hachiman replied neutrally, sipping his pint as he said so.

"I...see. Well, then i'ts good? to see you here?"

"I'm just here for a drink. Didn't think you two would be here as well." Hachiman replied as he looked at both Ulquiorra and Izuku.

"Neither did we think you would be too! I ran into Ulquiorra here a short while ago to! and guess what?" Izuku slurred excitedly.

"What?" Hachiman asked with intrigue.

"He's from earth as well!" Izuku replied joyously as he drank his beverage.

"Oh?" Hachiman said, eyeing Ulquiorra now as he sipped on his pint.

"Yes. It was a surprise as well to discover that the two of you were from Earth. Japan no less Hikigaya-san."

"You really are from earth, using an honorific to my name like that." Hachiman replied with a small smile.

"Indeed i am."

"Well, i'd say that that calls for a celebration. Bartender? I'd like to a pint for my friend here." Hachiman said with a relaxed smile in a controlled voice.

"You too? i must say, i'd not expect that you much like Midoriya-san would do something like this." Ulquiorra asked with a raised brow.

"We've all had our fair share of struggles, i find consuming alcohol along with smoking makes me feel better. Especially if its with people who i can relate too."

"But we're not even that close." Ulquiorra said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"It doesn't matter whether or not we're close. I can see it in your eye's you've been through a lot haven't you?"

"..." Ulquiorra didn't say anything in response to Hachiman's question. Instead, having a troubled look as he wondered how Hachiman managed to read him.

"Its the eyes! am i right or am i right?" Izuku interjected with glee.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked with confusion.

"Those eyes of yours, it's someone who's killed someone, lost a battle and are struggling currently to adapt and survive. Me and Hikigaya-san have those eyes too." Izuku said simply enough as if it were something that even a grade schooler could solve.

"You're quite cold and stiff to everything around you aren't you? don't you feel that it is time to loosen up?" Hachiman asked simply as watched Ulquiorra bite his lips with a troubled look on his face.

"...I...I see, very well. I shall drink." Ulquiorra said after a moment, Much to Izuku's glee and Hachiman's interest.

"That's the spirit Ulquiorra! raise your mugs everyone!" Izuku shouted excitedly, raising his mug into the air. Seeing this, Hachiman soon followed with his own pint near Izuku's.

"This is the part where you raise your mug and touch ours together at once Ulquiorra." Hachiman said after see Ulquiorra's somewhat mystified look of confusion on his face.

After a pause, Ulquiorra slowly raised his mug of ale into the air. And with quick haste, Izuku and Hachiman both clacked their mugs against each others.

"A toast, to us three from earth. May we find success in what we seek to achieve!" Izuku exclaimed, already slightly buzzed.

"...Indeed." Ulquiorra said awkwardly, not knowing how these sorts of things work.

"Kampai." Hachiman said neutrally.

With a cheer, they than drank their alcohol. The sweet almost honeyed like liquid going down their throats as they all slightly enjoyed their drinks.

"Ahhhh!" Izuku said out in relief as he set his mug down.

"..."

"..." Ulquiorra and Hachiman both said nothing as they finished their drinks, Instead raising a finger to the bartender and signalling him to give them more drinks. The moon all the more present in the sky as night gradually wore on, The sounds of laughter and cheers echoing on throughout the night as the warm Inn stayed open. The open doors of the Inn almost in a sort of way defying the night as lutes were played and men sang and recalled tales of old.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter:VII The wolf enjoys the calm before the storm.

Anankos gripped the armrests upon his golden throne with unease. His subordinates and his trusted and loyal counsel of lesser dragons gulping in the process as he did so. Yes, Anankos the dragon king for once in his log life was plagued with unease. Not even the war of dragons so long ago unnerved him so. For Anankos was a cunning beast of great intellect. For decades he planned, schemed, even got that fool king of Nohr to be under his control. He could see many things, plan and know many things but however strong he was, he was still merely a dragon.

What unnerved him so was the simple fact that for the first in his life, he felt that he was not under control. He had hired and sent assassins to kill that brat Corrin who he had felt might have posed a danger to his plans, only for her escape unscathed by an outrealmer...An outrealmer that should have had no business being in this realm much less be there. Now she was in a much safer and harder place to reach. Anankos was a bit miffed at that but decided to let it go, he had much more urgent matters to attend to.

That urgent matter being the one that filled him with unease. Mithrandir. The Mithrandir who was one of the Istari belonging to a foreign pantheon of gods, the Mithrandir who had so long ago helped end the destructive war between Dragons and men. That Mithrandir who was now upon this realm once more. Not not only that, he had met with and is currently chatting with the Rainbow sage other wise known as the rainbow dragon Arcus the patient. He had naught a single idea nor clue why the Istari was here, but that man posed a disastrous threat to his plans.

"La'jin!" Anankos growled.

"Yes your highness?" The man who was now before him asked, while bowing.

"Send _it_ to Notre sagesse." Anankos said cooly, with a small smile as he now rested his chin atop his hands.

"As you command your highness."

"Now Mithrandir, or should i say Olorin. What ever your name is, you shall regret stepping feet into my dominion once again." Anankos said with a slow smile, his evil machinations ever expanding.

* * *

"So Robin, How do you like this new land?" Anna asked nonchalantly as they sat alone together drinking tea in the tea pavilion. Playing Pai Sho as they did so.

"I don't really know Anna...it's peaceful i guess?" Robin replied with a finger scratching her chin, moving a piece on the Pai Sho board.

"Ah! still though, you really are a genius. Learning the rules of the game so soon...No matter your called the grand master." Anna said with a sigh as she made another move to counter Robin.

"I never liked that title. Grand master, sounded to important for my liking...And your one to talk. Look at you, countering me with ease like that." Robin said casually as she sipped on her Jasmine tea. Pausing for a few moments before continuing to play.

"Still... what do you suppose we do? We can't really go back home considering the current state of things. heck, i don't even know how to get us home yet." Robin said calmly, Reacting to Anna as she made a play.

"I don't know. Perhaps just hang around and chill? have fun? you gotta look for the bright sides of life." Anna said with a content smile as she made another play.

"...You were always the trickster you know that? You can act uncaring and lazy for one moment and then go on the attack the next." Robin said with a furrowed brow as she then countered with a play of her own.

"You said it sister!~" Anna quipped back with a foxy smile as she continued to play on. The warm breeze of Hoshido blowing through them as they did so, making them even more relaxed on what appeared to be a slow day.

* * *

"You can't be serious! Lucina!" Kjelle exclaimed with exasperation in her voice as she slammed both of fists down upon the table, gritting her teeth all the while.

"It'd my decision and that's final Kjelle." Lucina said with a resolved face, crossing her arms as she said so.

"But why? Why are we staying and following that...that MANS orders?" Kjelle practically shrieked, repulsed by the word man itself.

"There you go again with your Misandry Kjelle. He beat us fair and square, and weren't you the one who exclaimed that all of us in the silver shepherds would follow all his orders to a t if he were to beat the best of the fighters we had to offer?" Morgan cut in with a sigh.

"Ugh!" Kjelle reeled back in shame a bit as Morgan said that.

"And i'ts not so bad either, we get paid as we get stronger! Worst case scenario, Hikigaya loses and we lose a couple guys but we still wont all die. We ARE sell swords after all."

"..." Kjelle was silenced by the logic of Morgans words as she balled her hands together into fists.

"Sheesh, and i don't get you. What made you think that you were the one giving orders around here? Didn't we all agree by a vote that i was the one to lead?" Lucina asked with a disappointed sigh. Making sure to speak to her gently, not with malicious or shaming intent, but instead with curiosity.

"I...-" Kjelle started before cutting herself off, silently storming out of the makeshift headquarters for the sell swords.

"I'm... Sorry you had to say that Tomoe. Kjelle is... a complicated woman." Lucina said with a sigh.

"Oh, it's no problem at all Lucina. But i must wonder, is it really okay to hang around with all of you? you are after all, the most highest ranking members of our little band of sell swords." Tomoe asked humbly.

"What are you talking about? you are without one of the most fascinating people we've ever had the pleasure of meeting! With sharp wit and an eye for strategy, even i can't help but tremble slightly out of admiration for you when we talk!" Morgan exclaimed excitingly, a smile of admiration plastered all lover her face.

"Indeed. Though we've only just met recently, i find that you are quite talented when it comes to tactics and fighting. You will always be welcome among us Tomoe." Lucina said in a reassuring smile.

"Your words do me great Honor. Morgan and Lucina." Tomoe said with a reserved smile as she conversed with the two in the room. Their camaraderie warming her despite the cold of the north.

'Yes, your words do me great honor indeed.'

* * *

"I assume you know that Anankos has already fallen?" Mithrandir asked seriously, sipping his tea as he looked at his old friend.

"Yes...and i'm quite stumped. The prophecy never said that the hero of the chosen blade would leave Nohr this soon..." The rainbow sage replied calmly albeit with a furrowed brow.

"Prophecy? what prophecy?" Mithrandir asked with curiosity.

"After you left with your companions... We dragons witnessed a prophecy from the gods themselves...Anankos shall fall and the realm shall be engulfed in war once again. That is, until the chosen wielder of the Yato blade, the blade of which i forged in sacred sin was found."

"..."

"I know who she is Mithrandir, in her veins flows the blood of Anankos! I can sense her, just as i can sense that she is away from her castle in Nohr far to early!" The rainbow sage said worryingly.

"Why is this a problem old friend?" Mithrandir asked confusingly.

"The prophecy foretold that man who kidnapped her, he who was filled with deceit and evil shall trick her into accepting a sword...A sword that shall slay her mother and allow the Yato blade to find her!...She is in the Northern lands now. Something that the prophecy did not foretell." The rainbow sage said.

"...That is worrisome indeed. So, that wielder of that sword of yours is your hero? She is the one who shall slay Anankos? his own blood?"

"Yes. That was the prophecy, now i know not what to do my old friend. I could only hope and wait given my current condition. Oh if i was eons younger such as when we fought side by side Mithrandir! How weak and old i have become!" The rainbow sage admitted with guilt.

"Fear not old friend, for i am here."

"You mean?"

"Yes, i after all had sworn that oath in which i hold sacred. Lets see if i can fix this eh?" Mithrandir said with a sly smile.

"But Mithrandir! what do you hope to do?"

"Well, finding this hero of yours is the first thing to do i reckon?"

"Oh! I-I see!"

"Indeed."

"I suppose that you would need a name to go by however. Mithrandir or even Olorin would only help Anankos track you down with haste." The Rainbow sage said with a small yet shaky smile.

"You are quite right! Coincidentally i have already chosen a new name to go by."

"And that is?"

"Gandalf." Gandalf said with a pleased look on his face.

"Wha-what?

"Gandalf. It came to me whenever one of our old friends would always say Ha! take a gander at this elf here!...He always thought i was an elf for some reason..." Gandalf said, reminiscing about days long past.

"Oh! I remember him!...It's a shame though, he passed a while ago." The rainbow sage replied with a pained look in his eyes.

"Tis a shame indeed, that our reunion is not one purely of joy. But...i think i can spare a month or two catching up with you whenever this journey is over." Gandalf said with a wide grin.

"Aye, i would most like that Mithran...No, Gandalf." The Rainbow sage quipped back with a smile of his own.

* * *

Anna blanched at the smell oh Hachiman's home as she opened the door, the reek of Tobacco filling the home of Hachiman and Kamui who is currently staying there with him. Pinching her nose, She stormed up to Hachiman who sat in the living room and proceeded to give him apiece of her mind.

"Hikigaya! have you not smelled your home? It smells like a cesspit of waste in here!" Anna said in exasperation, noticing Kamui who sat near Hachiman as well, smoking just like him.

"Anna, to what do i owe the pleasure?" Hachiman said calmly, all the while with a raised brow.

"Really? that's what you have to say for yourself? this place reeks!" Anna quipped back with frustration.

"C-come on Anna! it's not that bad?" Kamui said with a nervous smile.

"You to Kamui?

"Ehe~" Kamui replied with a nervous chuckle.

"No! don't just Ehe me! Hikigaya here i can understand, but you?...I shouldn't have sold you that pipe."

"Now there's no need to be like that Anna. Here, have a taste. Old baccy, finest tobacco in the north." Kamui said with a warm grin.

"..Okay that's it! we're going now!"

"What? to where?"

"Isn't it obvious you dunderhead? Obviously we're going to see the green demon perform!" Anna said with a happy spark in her eyes.

"Eh? really? the green demon?" Kamui asked, with her jaw wide opened. Her smoking pipe falling from her mouth to the ground in the process. But she didn't care about that, her excitement about seeing the green demon perform the only thing on her mind now.

"The green demon?" Hachiman asked with a raised brow, still smoking from his pipe.

"Oh you don't know, not surprising at all." Anna said with a teasing grin.

"..."

"The green demon is a travelling performer, specifically a lady performer."

"Girls represent!~" Kamui squealed excitingly to this.

"Whats more is that it's said she wields a blade said not be of this world. Yes, deadly silent and tall, she wields a bone blade that is said to spew flames as it extends to reach it's opens. Much like a whip."

"...I see..."

"Now! being the natural scholars and curious gals that we are, we have both decided that if we have the chance to watch the green demon in action, Kamui and i would both immediately get tickets to try and observe this wondering marvel...And i just got the both of us tickets~!" Anna said excitedly as she held two tickets in her hand in front of Kamui.

"Kyaaa~! I'm so excited!" Kamui exclaimed with an excited scream.

"Me to~!" Anna agreed with a smile.

"Well, i hope you ladies i have fun. I, have some smoking to do." Hachiman said bluntly as he got back to smoking, all the while leaning back on his chair in a comfortable position.

"Really? not even curious about the sword part?" Anna asked with an amused smile.

"Don't need to, I've seen much stranger things in life. The fact that i'm here trumps them all."

"...Lets be honest, you want to see her perform don't you~?" Anna asked teasingly.

"Not particularity, no."

"Come on, a travelling performer with a strange almost other worldly sword has got to make you raise an eyebrow." Kamui exclaimed.

"...Why are we even talking about this? Last time i heard, You already got the tickets for the both of you to go. Speaking of that, shouldn't the both of you be you know, leaving?" Hachiman asked with a neutral face as he continued to smoke.

"Oh your right! Come on Sis~ lets go~!" Anna exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed Kamui by the hand and led her out o the house.

"...Since when did they get so close?" Hachiman wondered aloud as he enjoyed his smoking time alone. The fire burning in the fire pit of the chimney in the back ground as he sat there silently smoking. Becoming pleasantly relaxed by one of the few things left in life that could make him be so.

* * *

Oghadai sipped his ale contently as the northern breeze blew through the area. Grinning ever slightly as he saw Gabriel shiver, gripping his fancy cloak as he did so. With a pause, he looked at the area in front of the two men. Atop the hill that they sat upon, it was all plains. His peoples plains he had to add. Yes, after that great war sixty years ago in which Nohr and Hoshido teamed up to beat his kinsmen, they found themselves running into the northern tundra and settling there.

"Whats the score that your lads racked up?" Oghadai asked gently, curiosity self evident in his deep voice.

"We got a good one. Three entire Nohrian regiments of horse beat back by my pike men...The Nohrians aren't even trying to hide their troops anymore." Gabriel said at first with a smile, then with a worried frown as he looked aimlessly at the wide and barren fields in front of him.

"Three eh? well, me and my boys managed to get the jump on two wyvern regiments. Showered them with enough arrows that they'll be inefficient in battle once the inevitable fight comes at the city." Oghadai said slowly, once more sipping his ale.

"I heard O'lairne, Sigismund and Benkei crippled them...Five entire regiments of foot lost to them and their lads." Gabriel said with a thin smile on his lips.

"Yes, the Highlanders of Skyluagh are quite terrifying in battle. Equally so are those Raiders of that tree Yliaghi... They really battered you Swits 60 years ago eh? it was so bad that my ancestors had to ride in at the last moment to save your sorry pike men from total annihilation." Oghadai said simply, feeling his large body warm up from the ale.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself there buddy. My ancestors also did a number on you to, when you appeared in our northern home as invaders from the more fertile and warm areas south east." Gabriel quipped back with a scowl.

"Fair point. But you got to ask yourself, were you really effective with your so called infamous pike men? My predecessors simply rode around them in circles shooting arrows at you all the more."

"That's..." Gabriel sighed from Oghadai's teasing.

"Listen, that's all in the past. A few days ago i would have been pissed, But now this is something serious. The Nohrian army is here with ten thousand men. We've taken out what? maybe two thousand with our hit and run tactics? We need to be absolutely serious here or our home might burn and our women and children taken as slaves." Gabriel said coldly with an edge in his voice.

"...Your right, i suppose that sensibility is what prompted your ancestors all those years ago to propose the formation of the Northern alliance eh?"

"At the rate of it all, everyone balanced each other in terms of combat strength and the status quo was not going to be broken anytime soon. So the peace talks and formation of the alliance was the most reasonable course of action." Gabriel replied back with an annoyed look on his face.

"But still, That Hikigaya is something for sure. Coming up with a plan like that, I wouldn't want to face him in a fight." Gabriel continued as he watched the few patches of grass scattered throughout the tundra flutter slightly from the breeze.

"Indeed. If he only were to be born 60 years ago. Perhaps my people would have conquered all those before us."

Gabriel merely scoffed at this.

"Nice try buddy. Hikigaya would have chose to fight with us. After all, we are the most civilized folk in the north."

"Heh, If only my friend. If only."

* * *

"So...Hows the training?" Izuku asked curiously as he tinkered with the very visible barrel of a crudely constructed cannon. With nails sticking out of his mouth as he multi tasked between speaking and working.

"Its... well, it's better then my training at the least." Hachiman replied, with smoke bellowing out of his pipe as he smoked.

"That is a kind way to put it. The city guard are excellent at law enforcement but terrible as soldiers." Ulquiorra quipped in coldly, his words seemingly soaked in venom and contempt.

"They are slowly getting better however, something good out of this." Hachiman said with a sigh as he drank some apple cider from his canteen.

"Indeed. Thanks to their sparring with the sell swords, they're slowly reaching the proficiency belonging to a basic grunt. But it is an undeniable fact that they cannot best a trained foe."

"Well, we got to work with what we got i suppose. But hey! on the bright side, I'll have about Six cannons ready in the extremely short time frame you gave me~!" Izuku chirped in cheerfully.

"That is indeed good news." Ulquiorra said with an awkward smile that seemed forced.

"...You don't need to force yourself." Hachiman said after a moments pause.

"...Whatever do you mean?" Ulquiorra asked with a tint of confusion in his voice.

"That smile of yours, it is without a doubt one of the fakest things I've ever seen" Hachiman said seemingly with a cold edge.

"...!" Ulquiorra said nothing as he was caught of guard by Hachiman's cutting statement.

"Let me guess, How do you know? Well Ulquiorra-san, Like you I've been to war. I have seen loads of men cut off emotions completely in a desperate attempt to preserve what little they have or even have left."

"..."

"You'r trying to open your heart, act normal. Well suffice to say, that's never going to happen. Every man that has had to fight will always know that in the end, normalcy is an illusion. A desperate act to maintain the fake image we're trying to portray to society...A society that preys only on the weak and values the strong and charismatic. A society where cliques are formed because those desperate week and feeble minded people need to get together and insult others as one to feel better about their wretched self's." Hachiman said simply as he continued to smoke, a tone of resignation and disappointment lacing his words.

"..." Ulquiorra now furrowed his brow at Hachiman's words.

"Don't take it to heart though Ulquiorra, As long you live as yourself you'll enjoy life if you stay true to yourself and do what what ever is it you want to do." Izuku quipped in as he hammered the cannon that he worked on.

"...I want...to...understand what it is to be human...How in the wake of so much evil and horror one can never lose hope and never fear. How in the face of heavy odds, one will still continue to fight...I want to understand that." Ulquiorra said with a serious look on his face, his brows furrowed as he said so.

"Oh?" Hachiman asked with curiosity.

"Hm." Izuku muttered as he continued to work.

"Well, it wont mean anything if i tell you. I guess you gotta keep living and throw yourself into even more fights with your friends to understand." Hachiman said cooly as he looked at Ulquiorra with one eye brow raised.

"...Friends huh" Ulquiorra mumbled.

"Oh! i totally forgot, Come on Hikigaya-san have some tact. All his friends died in the war that he was fighting you know?" Izuku exclaimed as he remembered the tale that Ulquiorra told them a few days ago.

"Well, i guess it's time to make new ones then." Hachiman said bluntly with no consideration whatsoever.

"...Man you really are blunt Hikigaya-san." Izuku said with an exasperated sigh.

"...I see. Make new friends." Ulquiorra replied with a solemn face.

"But not the fake kind though, I'm talking about the ones who truly understand you."

"...But...Isn't that the definition of what a friend is?...Never mind, i get what your talking about." Izuku said quickly after thinking shortly about his own nasty childhood.

"Friends who truly understand me huh?" Ulquiorra asked aloud with a mystified look. Flashes of _that_ woman now filling his mind. He had at first tried to understand her, just as he started to disappear. Now he had to find people who understood him?

'_Damn it woman. Why weren't you afraid of me?'_

* * *

Tomoe flinched as she discovered a smoking Hachiman just sitting outside the city walls. She never was one for crowds, instead preferring the company of few and herself even more so. She hadn't seen him, no more like she couldn't have seen him. Out side the city walls were somewhat low and slanting slopes along with miniature hills. Tomoe had started to walk up the miniature hill that she had found, intending to spend some time alone contemplating her thoughts before she found him. Sitting a little further down the miniature hill so that nobody watching from the city walls and watch towers would catch sight of him

As she stood there hesitating, Hachiman spoke to her. The pipe smoke ever more escaping his pipe as the faint smell of Tobacco came off of him.

"No need to leave on my account of my presence. I was just leaving soon anyway." He said in a distant voice.

"...No. There's no need." Tomoe said after a slight pause. Then, gathering her courage. She walked up to and sat next to him. Her hands moving to position her grey long skirt so that they clung to her legs as she sat down next to him.

"...Tomoe, right?" He asked with a hint of recognition in his voice.

"yes, I'ts a pleasure to meet you sir." Tomoe replied neutrally, with no change in her poker face.

"I'm off duty, Just call me Hikigaya." Hachiman said with a hint of irritation in his voice as he turned his gazed to the empty yet howling terrain in front of them. Smoking ever more as he did so.

"..." Hachiman said nothing as he relished the silence, his dead fish like eyes wandering aimlessly along the thin white lines of the terrain in front of them.

"..."

"Erm, say...Hikigaya-sa, Hikigaya." Tomoe started, catching herself almost saying san before calling him Hikigaya.

With a raised brow of small interest, Hachiman replied.

"Yes?"

"The...the fight, how do you feel about the fight coming up?" Tomoe asked, stuttering a little bit as Hachiman's dead fish like eyes stared at her. Unnerving her quite a bit.

"The fight? well i suppose i would feel much better if you sell swords got your act together and were more competent." Hachiman replied bluntly with a cold edge in his voice, making Tomoe somewhat flinch in the process.

An awkward silence soon filled the air between the two as Hachiman continued to smoke, Noticing many things about this young lady Tomoe as he did so. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that she wore a long skirt that went up to her ankles. Along with a white long sleeved blouse that was connected with a sailor styled collar, with a red tie that was tied through the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse itself. And to literally top it all of, She sported a very nice orange beret atop her head.

The thing that struck him most however was the sailor styled collar, but he kept that to himself. He didn't want to pry unto anybody else's life, especially now as he was over swamped with work. Having to direct units and positions, Overseeing the construction sites of trenches, redoubts and the little miniature forts. This day was one of the rare days in which he got some much desired time off. He was a stubborn man. If he wished to enjoy his time in silence then he would do so, regardless of how awkward that silence was.

"...Say-" Tomoe started before finding herself cut off by nearing trots that came from a horse.

"Hey Tomoe~!" Turning to look at the source of the voice, Tomoe found herself looking at one very happy and content Morgan atop a grey horse.

"Ah! Morgan! what are you doing here?" Tomoe asked with a forced calm as Morgan now got off of her horse near them.

"I was looking for you! Ya see, you left your bat at the place where we are staying at and since you told all of us that you were going to spend some time outside the gates, i figured that i would bring you your bat..." Morgan trailed off as she saw Hachiman. Her Red eyes now lighting up with visible excitement as she ran up to him and started speaking.

"You! Hikigaya sir, Its me! Morgan! The girl you fought a couple days ago!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"...Yes, I recall." Hachiman said with a raised brow as he continued to smoke on his pipe.

"Er, well...Thank you for bringing me my bat Morgan... I'll just head back to the city now..." Tomoe said awkwardly as she looked at the two with unease.

"Okay! you do you Tomoe, I wish to speak with Sir Hikigaya here~!" Morgan replied with a shine in her eyes, Taking out a leather bound book as she said so.

"...?" Hachiman looked at her in confusion.

"Sir!"

"...Yes?"

"You may not know this- No! what am i talking about? of course you don't know this!, Anyways, i am the Tactician for the group of sell swords that you guys hired!"

"...And?" Hachiman replied with a look of curiosity.

"And well, i was wondering if you could tell me your plan for the upcoming battle? Like why your digging trenches, tunnels and setting up wooden stakes at the front of the city gates! Or why your building a series of mini wooden forts around the city walls? Oooh~! There's just so much to discuss!" Morgan practically squealed in delight.

Hachiman merely looked at her in confounded confusion. Here was a so called tactician for a band of unimpressive sell swords. Sell swords that can be bought with money. Did she really think that he was gonna share the battle plan to her? Letting out a small huff of smoke, Hachiman merely turned away as he tried to dismiss her.

"...There is nothing to discuss. I bid you good day." Hachiman said stiffly much to the dismay of Morgan.

"What? Aw come on!" Morgan exclaimed with disappointment, reminding him of a certain red head.

His eyes widened at the thought, and with hesitation and caution, he asked her.

"...This may sound out of nowhere, but do you have any relations to Anna?" He asked with caution and urgency, If his hunch was correct then this would complicate matters immensely. He would have to start doubting Anna, and start suspecting spies to have infiltrated the city.

"Hm? Anna? Oh that's my mother!" Morgan replied with cheer.

"...What?" Hachiman asked, shock now self evident in his face.

"Shes my mother!...Oh wait, i know what you thinking, and no! I'm not related to any Anna's you know, at least not in this world-!" Morgan let out a sharp gasp as she quickly covered her mouth. Shaking her head at Hachiman as she tried to deny what she had just said.

"This world?" Hachiman asked with interest now, His initial fear that somehow Morgan and Anna were connected and could quite possibly be spies a little bit eased. After all, If sell swords fight for money, then whats stopping them from betraying their employer in favor of another for a better offer?

"Wha-! No! disregard that last bit!" Morgan practically shrieked, panicking like a young child caught in a lie.

"...Why are you so desperate to hide the fact that you come to another realm unlike your own? I'll let you know that i'm from a different world myself." Hachiman asked with a small huff of smoke.

"You...you are?" Morgan asked after a moment's pause, Hesitation and caution lining her voice.

"Yep, Now i'm going to ask you this once. Do you and your sell swords have any intention on betraying us?" Hachiman asked with a steely voice, having to be absolutely sure that nothing will come up and ruin his carefully thought out plans.

"What? No! Of course not! This job also benefits us in more ways then one you know?" Morgan exclaimed.

"...How so?" Hachiman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... If you really are from a different world, i guess there's no danger in telling you." Morgan said cautious at first, But after a few moments of uncertainty she let out a sigh and decided to tell him.

"?"

"Lucina, Kjelle and i...We've come from another world."

"Yes." Hachiman confirmed.

"The main reason we're here is to find three of our companions, Inigo, Owain and Severa... Along the way, we lost another companion, Cynthia...Lucina's sister." Morgan said with a tone of seriousness now.

"...And you started a band of sell swords in an effort to get your name out there, getting paid while increasing your chances of finding your friends." Hachiman finished for her.

"Yes! Exactly, we don't have any intention of betraying you guys at all! Besides, it just isn't right you know? A big nation like Nohr picking on the small tribes in the north?...It's not right at all." Morgan said with a hint of sadness in her eyes, Before shaking her head and looking at Hachiman once again.

"I...see?" Hachiman said after a moments pause.

"Good! now you know!" Morgan exclaimed with a relieved smile.

"Yes."

"So...?"

"So what?"

"Your intentions! your strategical plans! tell me!" Morgan said with a rekindled excitement both evident in her eyes and voice.

"...I...What?"

"Your plan! come on you can tell me!"

"...And why would i do that?" Hachiman asked with a raised brow.

"What? Well...I uh, I'm a tactician?" Morgan said with uncertainty.

"A tactician with no credentials to speak of. And why are young ladies like you going off to war anyways? Was your homeland that badly impacted by war that they had to call up women to arms?" Hachiman replied with cold logic in his words.

Flinching a little bit at his words, Morgan took a deep breathe and replied in kind with a cold smile. Her cold smile reminding him of Anna as she spoke.

"Yes. In fact, my homeland was badly impacted by war. I had no choice but to fight." Morgan said with venom in her words, clearly defensive on the subject.

"...I see...you have my apologies for bringing that up then." Hachiman replied with a sigh.

"..." Morgan said nothing at all as she looked at the frozen tundra in front of her. The northern winds not fazing her in the least as it rustled her strawberry short hair a little bit.

Hachiman felt a little guilty for his words, He himself was forced to fight so he could understand her a bit in that regard. Looking at her face, he was reminded of Anna, perhaps it was the resemblance, perhaps it was the guilt but he found himself sighing deeply as he began to talk. It should be safe to do. She had told him her and her groups intentions, perhaps the young lady could even help him? It was always better to have another opinion on a subject.

"Listen, I'm going to indulge this to you once. The forts and trenches are for..."

* * *

"Midoriya, once again. This coffee is delicious." Lucina said with a relaxed smile.

"Thanks!...But you know Lucina, I appreciate the company and all... but that the end of the day i am still an engineer..." Izuku replied with a nervous smile as he looked at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, was i bothering you?" Lucina asked with concern.

"Not at all really! I'm just saying, I enjoy company as much as the next guy...But i would really enjoy it if people came to me with requests to build things instead of just hanging out, oh i don't know? A hundred percent of the time?" Izuku said with a small sigh.

"...Midoriya" Lucina began but was cut off.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm just stressed lately. I'm still working on my commission you know? I'ts just that everybody. Hikigaya-san? Ulquiorra-san? Heck even Kamui have done nothing but just chat with me while i work. Don't get me wrong, i appreciate it...But you know, i would like some requests or conversations relating to my craft?" Izuku said as he sipped his own tea.

"I...I'm sorry to Midoriya, i didn't know." Lucina said apologetically.

"No need to apologize, heh. Guess we got a lot in common huh?" Izuku asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh? How so?" Lucina asked with curiosity.

"Well, we're both here in the north, talking to each other despite the fact we came from far away. Theres also the fact that even though we both have one job, we're swamped with difficulties trying to complete that job... I've messed up several times on the things i'm working on, having to reforge and move around a few things while you have...difficulties in leading your sell swords. Who was it again? Kjelle, Karen and Kyle i believe? Always acting out in ways that negatively impact you and your group...We've both had it bad."

"...You remembered their names?" Lucina asked with surprise.

"Please Lucina you insult me with those words. I remember everything from my friends." Izuku said with a frown, sipping his coffee as he spoke.

"I see...well you are right, I've had many problems trying to lead my rabble so far...It's like most of them don't even see me as their leader...I'm more like a friend in their eyes." Lucina said with a sigh.

"Exactly, the respect is there...But it's not the respect that you completely want right?" Izuku asked with a small smile.

"Yes! Exactly!...You know what? I don't know, maybe i'm not cut out to lead after all... Back in my homeland? I was forced to lead my...a group of soldiers during a war...It went horrible." Lucina said doubting herself.

"..." Izuku said nothing as he sipped his coffee and listened intently to her.

"Even now i have worries about whether or not i'll fail them. What if i'm not good enough? Should i just give up on trying to lead completely? will this be like the campaign against Valm where i just follow orders like i did under Robin? Should i just give up command to Morgan? I don't know what to do at all." Lucina said with a somber smile.

"...You've had failures. So what?" Izuku asked with a frown.

"What?"

"So, you've had failures. So what? The thing is, your only as good as you see your self. Sure things happened in the past. But guess what? It's the past. You've just gotta be stubborn and have grit and move on. The grit to accomplish what you need to do. But all the while you can't forget what has happened, because the past should motivate you to work even harder to insure that what you failed to accomplish will not happen again." Izuku said with a furrowed brow as he recalled what had happened when he was in Japan.

"..." Lucina said nothing as she sipped the coffee, letting his words sink in.

"...Back home, everyone born in my hometown was blessed by a power. A power that made them physically or mentally stronger than the average man... I remember looking upon them with envy as i had no power of my own... It was only after struggle after struggle that i realized that they weren't stronger then me at all...You see Lucina, Everyone is born strong enough. It's our selves that make us weak. We let failure and others dictate our lives when in fact we shouldn't...Yes, Lucina. I don't know what happened in your past but you gotta take a stand. Your past exists for you to draw lessons from. I suggest you take lessons from your past."

"...Midoriya..."

* * *

Darkness had crept on the now mostly quite streets of the city, the moon being silent this day as it hid in the clouds.

In one of these streets, A drunken man was harassing a silent green haired young woman, not relenting and leaving her be even as she showed no sign of interest to him. Attempting to leave, the drunken man only blocked her way as she did so. Scowling, she quickly had a grip on her strange blade. Then as if lightning itself had struck suddenly, a Javelin appeared out of nowhere and stuck the man in the arm.

As the man howled in pain, The woman heard footsteps approaching behind her. Turning her head, she saw one very miffed Ulquiorra smoking from a pipe as he approached the two with a scowl. With one hand twirling a javelin and the other in his Hakama's pockets, he silently stopped in front of the now on the floor screaming drunkard.

"Silence you screaming rat. I was on my way to the barracks before i came upon you. Now i need to take you to the cells. Either comply or i shall drag you myself." Ulquiorra said with visible frustration in his voice. Venom dripping from every cold word he mustered.

Fearing Ulquiorra, the screaming drunk now quickly silenced himself. Whimpering in pain and fear as he did so. Getting up, the man only whimpered as tears flowed down his cheeks. He did not know why, but it was very difficult to breathe around Ulquiorra and he found himself on the verge of collapse. That is, until Ulquiorra silently relaxed a little and the man gasped for air.

Turning to the woman, Ulquiorra spoke coldly.

"You. Woman. It is past curfew. Unless you plan to break curfew, i suggest you walk home." Ulquiorra said with annoyance as he then turned around and began leading the man.

"...W...Wait!" The woman exclaimed, making Ulquiorra stop and look at her.

"You have my gratitude for helping me. I owe you one. The names Byleth, whats yours?" Byleth asked with interest as she looked into Ulquiorra's green jade eyes.

"...Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Cifer. And you do not indeed owe me one woman. I was doing my job." Ulquiorra replied as he began to lead the whimpering drunkard once again. Into the darkness of the night, leaving one very Intrigued Byleth as she merely stood there, looking at his ghostly appearance as he slowly but surely disappeared into the silent and cold northern night.


	9. Mini chapter 1

Mini chapter 7.1: The engineer reflects.

Izuku Midoriya sighed as he tinkered away at the cannon that he was commissioned to make. It was a hefty price, one hundred and seventy silver pieces along with two gold coins. Izuku could have asked for more honestly considering the fact that he was making cannons. Weapons that has killed many ever since its humble creation, but he took pity on Hanbei. The son of the commander of the city watch, Hanbei was more then what meets the eye. Always nervous yet always having enough of everything, Money, Influence? you name it. But Izuku could see that Hanbei was running dry on his funds and so took pity on him, he was already happy enough that he got paid this much for his work.

Work... A year ago he would have viewed the word differently. A time when he had eyes full of hope, and a belief that the strong would come and save the weak. Oh how he was wrong. He had been wronged. And in his righteous fury he would give up everything. His hopes, his dreams? he didn't need it anymore. The only thing he needed was vengeance and a solution for his family's problems. Luckily he had found a solution for both...the cost was his life. Or so he thought. So imagine his surprise when he woke up in this strange and foreign land, a junior high student with just a few more months until high school stuck in a new world... It was practically a scenario right out of a light novel!

He wasn't filled with excitement however, he was filled with nothing. An emptiness of sorts. He had done what he felt needed to be done. He was two exhausted for much else. He didn't want to fight anymore, he just wanted peace, nothingness. And that want came as a blessing in disguise. This city that started off as a trading hub for the northern tribes, was picked as it's new capital only a few years ago. The City which produced much money mind you however had a certain problem... The plumbing was virtually non existent and the city just stank. That was what saved him really. Due to his brief time on the streets, Izuku had developed...a sort of street smart sense for profit.

Armed with the fact of basic knowledge of engineering, and knowing how plumbing and sewers worked, Izuku played it smart. It was simple really, feign as a refugee fleeing from war and the sort. That was the first step. The second step was to get a meeting to the leader of this new foreign city that he had found himself in and to employ his services to the man. It wasn't hard. The leader of the city quickly employed Izuku once he heard that Izuku was a refugee knowledgeable about plumbing and sewer systems. And thus for his work, Izuku received food to live, some money and a workshop out of gratitude from the leader of the town. Izuku was quite smelly for a few weeks after that, but he didn't care. As long as he had peace then it was enough.

Even though there was nothing for him back home, he still found himself missing it quite a bit. Especially the convenient and modern inventions of his time. Perhaps that was what got him to try and bring some aspects of his old live back to this new one. He had tried to make an engine. Not a basic shitty do it yourself with basic materials engine, but a real steam powered engine.

You see, When Izuku was still on the hunt, when he lost his innocence, he found himself learning a lot of things to further his own goals. Basic engineering and construction were one of those things, but surprisingly enough, Izuku found himself quite enamored with the engineering books he read in the local library. He in his hunt had found a hobby of sorts...an interest. That fact alone had humored him, and in that humor, he found himself memorizing many things, useless or useful he remembered them all.

The engine was one of them. Granted, he wanted to make many other things, such as a toilet that flushed? or perhaps even a phone or a train when he had the time. But no, the engine was the most important thing of them all, with the engine so many things become possible. Izuku, who for all his life had felt helpless, for all his life felt that all his efforts were in vain, found joy in creating things. That sense of self worth and achievement made him...feel good with himself, Yes, that was what he truly wanted. He only wanted to feel good and live life with peace, not caring one bit for fame or adventure. He had had his fair fill and was in no rush for more.

So, when Newly made friend Hikigaya Hachiman asked him to make cannons, Izuku was more then happy to oblige, Funding as well as getting to make something new? He was up for it. But the thing he was not up for was the fact that a war was brewing, and that soon the city would be a battlefield. A cesspit of wounded and dead. Blood would be shed around the city and Izuku did not like that. He wanted to live a peaceful life doing what he liked, making things and not getting tangled into conflict anymore. But he was no fool nor hypocrite, he knew the need for force when he saw one. And from what he heard, the northerners were in the right, they were attacked by a kingdom in the south, Nohr was it?

It didn't matter anyway, he didn't care. He didn't want to get mixed in the fighting, that was what he cared for. Make the cannons, receive the rest of his money and then start working on that train he wanted to make. That was what he wanted for now. But still, the possibility of getting dragged into a fight he didn't wish for made him sigh. Hopefully Hachiman knows what he's doing and resolves the upcoming war in a few quick strokes. Simple and clean, that's what he wanted, and that's hopefully what he gets.

As he worked, the door slowly creaked open and he could hear soft foot steps approach him. Not turning around, Izuku shot out a greeting as he continued with work on his cannon, Sweat pouring down his face as he did so.

"Welcome." Izuku greeted without fanfare as he worked on his cannon, his hammer striking down upon the cast metal iron.

"Greetings." Replied a familiar voice.

"Ulquiorra-san, to what do i owe the pleasure?"

"Not much, I apprehended a drunk yesterday as i returned to the barracks, a drunk with a bounty on his head. Higher ups were pleased and gave me the day off as soon as they heard of my exploits. Now i'm just wondering the town out of sheer boredom. Was near you and thought i would stop by." Ulquiorra said, his voice stiff, almost mechanical even.

"Well, that's very thoughtful and kind. Thank you for visiting me and my humble abode. Also, congratulations. On both the day off and catching the drunkard... But still, why are you wondering the streets? don't you have hobby that you can do at home? If i were you i would get some rest and laze around home all day." Izuku asked with a raised brow as he continued to work.

"A hobby huh?...Well, i'm sorry to say that i do not smoke. And it much to early in the day to drink...I do not know how to read this lands written script either. So i find myself with out much to do."

"...Wow." Izuku said plainly.

"...Indeed."

"...Well...i mean, make yourself at home i guess? you must forgive me, i'm currently working on something right now."

"Ah yes the cannon, I've heard from Hikigaya-san. It's an interesting little marvel wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, though i wouldn't call it little. I've had to make all sorts of changes to the design, and now it's turned out to be quite big. Though suffice to say, Hikigaya-san will be quite disappointed to find out that it doesn't pack as much a punch like the cannons back home. Don't get me wrong though, it'll still do the job, the enemy just have to be about six yards closer compared to the average cannon range of the medieval times to be totally decimated."

"I don't see how he'll be disappointed with that. A cannon is a cannon. As long as it gets the job done, there is no cause nor need to dissatisfied."

"Hmm." Izuku mumbled in agreement.

"...Say Ulquiorra-san?" Izuku asked with a pause.

"Yes?"

"You don't have a hobby."

"I don't."

"Then how do you feel about making things?"

"Pardon?"

"You know, basic things. Like...building a table for example, or tinkering with tools."

"..." Ulquiorra pursed his lips at this.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you do. As long as you have fun doing it." Izuku continued, all the while hammering the metal of the cannon.

"I see, i'll have to give that some thought."

"Please do, it seems like such a waste of time doing nothing when you could be doing something."

"...Is it now?" Ulquiorra asked with a raised brow.

"Yep, for fifteen years of my life i had done nothing. Finally i have done something, and looking back? I'm quite pissed."

"That you had done nothing?"

"That i had nothing in life that i could really enjoy...I admired men for doing things that all men were obligated to do. I tried my best to have friends only to be isolated and mocked by them. And last but not least, I tried to hang on to a fragile and worthless facade. That is what i'm pissed about."

"..."

"Well, not like that matters now. I've moved on from that, I enjoy what i'm doing now currently and i don't think anything would ever change that."

"...So you've let go of your rage?"

"Let go? my rage is what keeps me moving."

"...How so?"

"How so? It's precisely because of what happened in the past that i'm making progress to the future. I won't let my past mistakes make me lose anything else. I've lost fifteen years already and i refuse to lose even a single millisecond further."

"..." Ulquiorra furrowed his brow.

"...I don't know what happened to you Ulquiorra, but you've closed your heart off before and are currently trying to open it back up." Izuku asked casually.

"..."

"As I've said before, find something you enjoy in life. I can't give you the full answer but i sure as hell can give you a hint.

"...Thank you. Midoriya-san, I'll be taking my leave now." Ulquiorra said with a pause, Now turning around to leave through the door.

"I never did anything worthy of thanks in the first place." Izuku said calmly as he continued to work, his back facing Ulquiorra all the while.

* * *

_Clang Clang Clang _

That noise alone echoed in the workshop. But Izuku didn't care, he was too immersed in his craft to even notice. He didn't even notice the sweat that covered his forehead, his arms as he worked. Only bringing down the hammer unto the bronze cannons. Sometimes a spark would go off after he hit it, but he didn't care. He paid attention to only the piece of metal that he struck with rhythm.

He loved his work, everything about really. He was in total control of everything that happened in his workshop. The shapes of his creations? he controlled it. The purpose of his inventions? He controlled. Needless to say, Izuku controlled everything in his little workshop. And he enjoyed it immensely. Free and left to his own devices, yes it was heaven to him.

Izuku loved that feeling, and it only hardened his resolve to defend what little he had gained out of what little he had left.

* * *

Authors note:

I've read your comments and realized that yea, your right. Maybe i was going a little to fast. So in accordance to that, I've decided to release some mini chapters to try and characterize my characters more. Please tell me what you think.

P.s. Next chapter is about Kamui and Anna.


	10. Mini chapter 2

Chapter 7.2: A snippet in the city market.

Anna and kamui sighed with exasperation as they watched the people of this fine city pass their stall. It had been three hours since they opened. Three! And yet not a single man nor woman even bothered to stop and take a look over at their goods. Shaking her head, Anna leaned back on her chair and started talking.

"Sorry for inviting you to work with me. You must be quite bored huh?" Anna asked with a disappointed face.

"Erm, no! not at all really. Just being here and talking with you is enough. And besides, i can't help but admire the clothing of these northerners. Nothing like i've ever seen before!" Kamui replied with an excited smile.

"Oh really now? well you'll be even more surprised if you ever get to Hoshido." Anna replied with a small smile.

"Hoshido? I've heard of them! But aren't they just weak farmers though?" Kamui asked with a frown.

"Eh? Weak farmers? are you kidding me?" Anna asked with a shock.

"What? are they something more?" Kamui replied, the teachings of the Nohrian teachers reappearing in her mind.

"Well yeah, i mean...They are farmers. But weak? Their the only ones upon this realm right now that can force a tie if not, just maybe even slightly win against the Nohrian army!"

"..." Kamui took in this new found piece of information with a pursed lip.

"And don't get me started on their jewelry! It's so pretty~! Ooh! and it's said that everybody in that land owns at least one silk garment!" Anna said with a glitter in her eyes.

"...Though they can be a bit stingy regarding weapons. Sheesh, I just can't seem to ever make a desirable profit whenever i travel to Hoshido for business..." Anna continued on with a sigh.

"...But isn't that a good thing?" Kamui asked with a pause in her voice.

"Well yeah, i mean it is good and all. But Kamui, Weapons are very profitable. Especially in this day and age regarding big bad Nohr...But ever since queen Mikoto raised that barrier thingy...well lets just say i Hoshido isn't profitable for merchants of war like myself."

"I see... How's business here up north then? I mean, disregarding the lack of customers right now."

"it's actually really great~! I'm making so much money! More then Hoshido definitely that's for sure. A couple more months and i'm sure i can start up my ultimate goal~!"

"Oh? Whats that?" Kamui asked with great interest.

"A merchant's guild~!" Anna replied with a fox like grin.

"A merchant's guild huh?"

"Yep~! And as guild master, i can control everything...Including the profits~!" Anna practically slobbered this time as she cackled excitingly.

"That is, if you can even find anybody willing to work for you." Kamui replied with a teasing grin.

"Wha-? Hey!" Anna quipped back indignantly.

"I'll have you know that my name is famed across the world! If you want both Quality and Quantity, you go to Anna. The one woman merchant caravan!" Anna proudly exclaimed, eyes closed as she pointed to herself with her thumb.

"All right then one woman caravan, I'll take your entire stock of tobacco." A familiar voice cut in with snark.

"Sure!- What the? Hikigaya?" Anna exclaimed with shock as she opened her eyes.

"Hikigaya!" Kamui exclaimed with excitement as she shouted his name.

"Yep, in the flesh. Now i'll be taking that tobacco now. I've run rather low on my stock you see." Hachiman quipped back as he eyed the two young ladies.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Anna forced a cough as she started.

"Yeah, sorry no can do buddy. Seems like i've just run out of tobacco." Anna stated with a neutral look on her face.

"What the?...You have a tin of tobacco right there on the table!" Hachiman uttered out with incredulous shock.

"Yeah, that's not for you though."

"Pardon?"

"I'm cutting you off. Sorry no more for you. Not a single gram."

"...May i ask why?" Hachiman asked with a raised brow, his hands in his pockets.

"It's simple. You smoke to much."

"Really woman?" Hachiman asked.

"Yep. You smoke to much and it seems like your dragging my dear sweet Kamui in on it to. Something i can not just stand by and watch."

"Oh come on now, it isn't that _Bad_ Anna." Kamui cut in with a nervous smile.

"Oh really now? Your home that you currently live in smells like a sewer. Girl i'm sorry, but your house stank."

"Your not only insulting my home but my guest as well? What manners you have." Hachiman asked rudely.

"There you go again with that snark, you really ought to quit that along with smoking OK? the girls wont like that."

"..." Hachiman merely raised a brow at her.

"What? don't look at me like that! you know it's true!"

"...So what if it is true?"

"Your addicted."

"Careful _woman_. There is a difference between an _addiction_ and a _passion._"

"Is there now? because i never see you without a pipe in that snarky mouth of yours."

"Okay! Since the stall is not doing that well today, i say we cut our losses and close. What do you say to a trip to the city hot springs? I hear that it's good for you skin!" Kamui cut in with a nervous chuckle.

"Perhaps you can wash off that filthy mouth of yours as well." Hachiman quipped in rudely.

"Oh that's it Buster! your really asking for it now!" Anna shouted indignantly, all the while rolling up her sleeves as she did so.

"Now now now! lets just calm down a bit!" Kamui exclaimed as she held back Anna. A sweat drop on her nervous face.

"Let me go Kamui! i'm gonna teach this man what it means mess with the Anna clan!" Anna yelled out as she struggled against Kamui.

"You should probably leave Hikigaya." Kamui grunted as she still held back Anna.

"Now this is strange. What ever happened to your shyness? Last i recall you seemed to display it quite frequently." Hachiman stated mockingly.

"Not the appropriate time for that right now Hikigaya. . Trying. To-Ugh! she's struggling... To. Help. You." Kamui breathed.

"Let me go Kamui! the guy's mocking you as well!"

"...I see." Hachiman said with a straight face.

Turning around, he started to leave with silence, not before sneaking one last glace at Kamui as he did so.

Kamui could only look at him with a confused look as Anna still struggled.

"Let me go! I'm gonna let that bastard have it!" Anna practically howled like a banshee, all the while struggling even more against Kamui.

Sighing Kamui reluctantly let go once she determined that Hachiman was a safe distance away.

"That man... should really stop with the nasty snark." Kamui uttered softly under her breathe.

_"I know right?"_

* * *

Authors note:

That's it for this chapter. Next one will be more plot oriented, focusing on the four leaders along with Hachiman. I read the comments, and rest assured, this story is about Hachiman. Sorry if i made anyone displeased with how the story is progressing. I just want all of you to know that i'm reading your comments and am trying to make the story better. And always, thank you for your feedback.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: The wolf and his heart.

Hachiman kept silent as he watched stream of Levies proceed through the city gates. With O'lairne and Sigismund smiling all the while. With the last three, Gabriel, Oghadai and Benkei having a solemn look on their faces. All six men were atop the city's wooden walls at the front gate and therefore had perfect vision over the very...How should Hachiman put it? Colorful. Yes, very colorful array of troops that were levied for the upcoming fight.

There was O'lairne's highlanders. Five hundred men adorned in great kilts, all of them carrying a mixture of weaponry. Some carried spears, some clay more's and some even had one handed swords with metal bucklers attached to their arms. What interested Hachiman specifically was the odd instrument that these highlanders carried. Bagpipes they were called. They were quite loud and yet...He found the music produced from these bagpipes to be quite inspiring when listened to.

Next where the hodgepodge of warriors of Sigismund's host. Each man in his host wearing chain mail along with a rather daunting looking helmet. With horns and antlers coming out of each iron cast helm. Hachiman thought these men to be savages as his first impression of them. The majority of them wielding long axes that required to hands to grip properly, while the rest had long wooden round shields along with either smaller axes or swords. Not once did he spot a single hammer or spear among the gathering of warriors.

Gabriel's pike men followed. The pikes of Gabriel all wearing vibrantly bright colors, such as yellow and light blue. Hachiman noted the professionalism that they displayed, not once did the pike men step out of formation as they marched together in unity. Hachiman felt relieved a bit when he spotted that all of these men at the very least a secondary weapon such as swords and the like. The men were silent as they moved, the only noises that they produced were the clinks of their armor and the resounding footsteps of rigid discipline as they marched together as one.

Benkei's monks came next. His host the longest. Hachiman watched silently as the monks marched in silently, much like Gabriel's pikes. Armed mainly in traditional robes along with some hand and face wraps, many of these men wielded a long naginata. Resting on their shoulders as they held it casually, walking through the gates as they looked around them. Hachiman however could spot the odd few who carried Katanas, Hachiman even spotted some with Nodachi's. These monks were impressive to say the least, Hachiman could practically feel the martial aura that these monks gave off as they lazily strolled into the city.

The last to follow were Oghadai's men. Five hundred cavalry, all trotting together as they made their way into the city. Hachiman held these horsemen to be the most important. All of these men were lightly armored, the horses only laden with saddle as they trotted. Many of these horsemen carried bows. However, Hachiman also saw that there was a huge number of horsemen that carried around scimitars and lances...If all went perfectly down to the letter, then these horsemen would win the battle for them. That was what Hachiman thought as he gazed at them, the smoke all the more leaving his pipe as he did so.

"So! what do ya think Hikigaya? aren't ma lads just ta best?" O'lairne asked with a wide smile.

"They are...quite impressive to behold." Was his reply.

"That means he isn't impressed. Well, who wouldn't? after seeing my Pike men like that!" Gabriel cut in with a grin.

"Nonsense! my warriors are obviously the most impressive of the bunch, just look at them! don't they look like they've just marched from Halla's halls?" Sigismund asked excitingly.

"Now now gentlemen. There is no need to start bickering over who is more impressive now of all times. I believe we have something much more important to discuss." Benkei said calmly.

"That may be so indeed." Oghadai said, agreeing with Benkei.

"One more week. We have one more week until the enemy comes." Sigismund said as he practically burst into excitement.

"Aye. Me and ta lads well show these southern whelps what it means to face us Highlanders of ta North!" O'lairne agreed with an amused smile.

"In total. That is two thousand men. One thousand for the levies and one thousand from Benkei here." Hachiman said while looking at the Hodge pot of troops marching through the city streets.

"Indeed." Benkei said.

"You men remember the plan?" Hachiman asked nonchalantly as he studied the men before him.

"Yep. My warriors shall be first in the fray! protecting these...wooden forts of yours correct?" Sigismund asked as he looked over the walls ramparts now, at each of the five wooden fortresses under construction. Most of which were almost close to finished.

"Don't forget my pikes as well Sigismund. We shall be posted in the forts along side you. Though again, i must ask. Why? isn't it counterproductive to lower the height of the walls of your miniature fortresses? Why aren't my pikes located at the front of the city when the time shall inevitably come?" Gabriel asked with a questioning gaze.

"That is because, if my information on the Nohrian army is correct, they should send in their cavalry in first once they see the small walls of our forts. They shall think that they can simply charge in. Breaking both wall and man as they think that you northerners would route."

"And why do you think so?" O'lairne asked.

"Because i told him so." Oghadai cut in with a stern look this time.

"I have fought against these southern horsemen. Heavily armored, they are quite cocky. They always send their cavalry in first to settle the battle. Once they see the little walls of the forts, which are made of wood mind you. They in there arrogance will charge in first thinking to mop up you and Sigismund's boys along with believing they can destroy the fragile looking walls of the fortress with ease just from the blunt impact of their horses." Oghadai said calmly, envisioning the future battle in a weeks time.

"And what if they don't. Then what will we do?" Gabriel asked with a suspecting frown, arms crossed.

"They will." Came Oghadai's calm reply.

"This man..." Gabriel growled under his breath.

"There shall be a wide entrance for the horsemen of Nohr to see. In front of that entrance shall be Sigismund's host. With Gabriel's pikes concealed behind them. In front of Sigismund's men will be many cheval de frise. Intended to block the view of the rather sizable hole right behind it. The goal is to have the horsemen of Nohr jump over the visible barricade and into the deep holes dug just behind them. Of course, there shall be counter measure to protect this deceit even further. Your men shall be issued large bales of hay soaked with lamp oil. Once you see the horsemen charge, you light them to create a smoke screen."

"They'll be cocky and continue on, jumping over the obstacle into the deep hole eh?" Sigismund asked with a smile purely of glee.

"And my men will be used to mop up any cavalry left from the charge..." Gabriel said deep of thought.

"Correct. The main goal is to annihilate their horsemen. Two thousand in total."

"How can you be so sure that we'll finish up the cavalry before the Infantrymen follow up the charge?" Gabriel asked with a hand on his chin.

"Your men just will have to do it then. Besides, the smoke screen should tamper the infantry a bit, make them restless and uneasy as they can't see whats going on.

"My hope is that this will happen simultaneously at all five wooden forts."

"... Obviously we have a shortage of men. So the most predictable point in which they attack shall most likely be at the first three forts in front of the city. 300 hundred men each for the first three forts in front of the city. 150 Pike men and 150 warriors. The last two forts shall be located at the left and right flanks of the city walls. O'lairne and Benkei's men shall hold both the forts. 300 men in each fort." Hachiman continued with pause.

"We'll have 1650 men in reserves with 300 of the sell swords acting as archers around the forts. These are for the...Wyvern riders." Hachiman said.

"Ah yes, the wyverns. We managed to get the drop on them a few days back. Currently my men report to me that there should be about 75 wyvern riders left." Oghadai said with a content smile.

"Don't get to boastful there bud, me and O'lairne were also culling the enemy. Killed over a thousand infantry with our lads." Sigismund proclaimed with a wide smile.

"Yes,yes. I've heard. You managed to cull down the enemy to 7000 men. Quite impressive for all of you. Now, if you'll all get back on to the manner at hand..."

* * *

"So...I've heard that the Nohrians are coming to attack soon." Kamui started off shakily, her eyes averting his sharp gaze.

Taking a sip from his canteen, Hachiman replied.

"Does that worry you?" Hachiman asked, observing her.

"What? M-me? worried. N-no! of course not!"

"..." Hachiman said nothing as he took another sup from his trusty canteen.

"..." Kamui said nothing in kind, only gulping nervously as an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"You are indeed correct. The Nohrians are coming to fight here soon. As such, if you are ever advised to flee from this place by the city officials, i want you to do so." Hachiman said with a sigh.

"Wh? B-b-but what about you?" Kamui asked, panic evident in her voice.

"I suppose there's no need to conceal it. I've been hired as...an adviser? No. More like a strategist. Yes, i've been hired to help the northern alliance fight against Nohr when the time comes." Hachiman stated simply,

"What? you never told me!...no, more importantly. Your going to fight?" Kamui asked, her lip trembling as she did so.

"Well yes, that's my job-"

"NO!" Kamui cut him off.

With a gulp, she continued despite Hachiman's cold neutral glare.

"You can't fight against the Nohrian army! You just can't! They'll win the battle no matter what! I just know it!" Kamui yelled with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"...Well, that doesn't change the fact that i have a commitment. An obligation to to help them."

"Wh-wha?" Kamui asked, the volume of her voice now dropping as she had a rather painful look on her face.

"..." Hachiman let out a pause as the cackling of the fires in the fire pit continued to burn in the background, warming up the room.

"...Please...Don't fight! Don't do this!" Kamui pleaded with a look of pure fear in her eyes.

"...Why?"

"?"

"Is it because of the Nohrian army? or is it because of me? tell me Kamui, why do you fear?" Hachiman asked with a hard look in his eyes.

"..." Under his cold gaze, Kamui couldn't help but waver just a bit. Hachiman was being to cruel here, she couldn't see any sense of reason in his eyes. Nor resolve either, just...emptiness.

And with that emptiness, Kamui felt anger. Fury and fear. Those eyes of his, they resembled her fathers. The King of Nohr himself. But out of all the emotions that shook her, it was an undeniable sadness. Could this have truly been the man that saved her? was there no spark of kindness left inside of him? Has everything he had shown her a lie? Why? Why? Why?

Amidst that painful silence in which she continuously questioned herself, a single sound soon echoed throughout the modest home that the two lived in.

_SLAP!_

Hachiman didn't so much as flinch as she in her fury slapped him. He didn't even move from the blow, he continued to sit there with an empty look in his eyes as Kamui breathed heavily, a single tear trailing down her face.

"..."

"You were always planning to rush to your death?" Kamui asked shakily, her wavering gaze desperately seeking for even the tiniest sparks of emotion in Hachiman's cold eyes. Those eyes in which she absolutely hated. Emptiness. A lack of emotion. She hated that ever so much.

"...If i die, well... I die then i suppose." Hachiman countered coldly in an undeniable tone that showed he didn't much care for life.

"...I thought you were better then this...i guess i must be a bad judge of character huh?" Kamui, after a long pause asked quietly.

When Hachiman refused to answer back, Kamui merely pursed her lips together in dread. And, with one final glance, left him. Left the house. Left it all.

"...Sigh." Hachiman sighed after a few minutes of sitting still.

"What does that woman care whether or not i die? it's my life." Hachiman growled as he ran his hand through his hair.

"..."

"Dammit." Hachiman cursed.

"First i gotta deal with such a shaky plan that i don't know will work but is the best one i can hope to come up with...Then this? i really can't get a break now can i?" Hachiman leaned back in his chair, taking out his smoking pipe and lighting it. With a drag, he found that even smoking couldn't help him with his foul mood.

"... Why does that nosy red haired woman also sell the best tobacco? this ain't shit compared to it!" Hachiman cursed, setting his pipe down on the table with as much calm as he could muster.

"Hmph! well excuse this nosy red haired woman for selling only the best of the best!" An irritated voice cut in.

With quick haste and speed, Hachiman gazed at where the voice came from. Standing at the door with two hands on her hips was Anna, she looked at Hachiman with a pout.

"...It's you. What do you want?" Hachiman asked, quick to regain his composure.

"Well, well, well. Since when did Hikigaya Hachiman ever lose his composure like that?" Anna asked, reading him. This time notably however, is a serious voice and not in a teasing joyful way.

"..."

"I may not know much about Kamui, but i at the very least know that she's been hurt. A lot. That was unnecessarily cruel. Even for you Hikigaya." Anna stated simply as she gazed at him with seriousness.

"..." Hachiman kept silent as there was nothing to say.

"...I'm not your mother, nor am i an aunt. But pushing people away like this is senseless."

"..."

"...I'm not going to lecture you, you can die for all I...care. But you should really know Kamui wont stop caring about you. She's special that one. To kind for her own good, she suffers just seeing others suffer."

"..."

"I...I know why she cares for you. I've seen it myself. So...don't lie to yourself like that...please." Anna said with a painful tone.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to lecture me?" Hachiman asked coldly, trying his best to sound distant.

"I did. That wasn't a lecture...that was a request." Anna said sadly as she walked away. The sound of her footsteps weighing heavily on his mind.

"...Dammit." Hachiman uttered out after a long pause.

"I have to plan out and fight a battle in which i don't even know if i will emerge victorious. And now women, of which who usually hate me, shouldn't wish to care for me at all...Do. And now they want me alive?...what a joke of a life i've had." Hachiman uttered out exasperated.

* * *

"Impressive aren't they?" Izuku asked with a wide grin as he pointed at his five bronze cannons.

"Five already complete. The sixth one is nearly finished!" Izuku beamed proudly as he stuck his chest out.

"...Impressive indeed." Hachiman murmured quietly as his gloved hand touched the barrel of the simple bronze cannons.

"Maybe with this, we stand a chance after all...Though i'm gonna have to apologize preemptively Midoriya-san. Quite a bit of powder shall be used in these cannons of yours. Enough to wear the barrel out."

"...I see, this battle will be difficult then?" Izuku asked with a resigned face.

"Difficult is an understatement. I know not of this Nohrian army. All the knowledge i have is second hand...I don't even have complete faith in my plan. I don't even know if victory is possible...But i still must fight. Regardless of the result...yes, i must fight. And these cannons shall give us hope." Hachiman replied as his fingers danced across the cannons barrel.

"... Perhaps i shall engrave Ultima Ratio Regum on these babies, just for luck."

"...Luck huh?...yes, i suppose that would be a fine move indeed."

"...Heh!" Izuku smirked as he once again looked at his fine creations.

"...I'll say this Midoriya-san, you are quite the talented craftsman. In a few weeks you managed to make something that took mankind hundreds of years to make and perfect."

"Eh, It was through the knowledge of our forefathers that i managed to build these things. Give your praises to them." Izuku replied with a hint of pride in his voice,

"...Indeed." Hachiman agreed after a pause, The fresh memory of Kamui on his mind.

"...Is something bothering you Hikigaya-san?" Izuku asked, quick to pick up on his friends odd behavior.

"..." Hachiman grimaced. What was he supposed to say? A woman that he had saved who was now clinging on to him even going so far as to live in the home he was gifted was now furious at him? His relationship with Kamui was...complicated, heck sometimes it was downright unbelievable! Hachiman always thought that these sorts of situations only existed in books!

"It's...complicated."

"I know that look. A lady correct?" A familiar voice spoke near the entrance.

"Ulquiorra-san?" Izuku asked with mild surprise.

"..." Hachiman merely pursed his lips at Ulquiorra's accurate assessment.

"Do forgive me for the intrusion. And for accidentally eavesdropping in on your conversation. I happened to hear your voices as i entered."

"Ah! no no, it's fine. I was just Hikigaya-san here the cannons that i've completed! beautiful, aren't they?"

"...They are indeed. Even i can tell quality when it appears before me. You did quite a fantastic job Midoriya-san." Ulquiorra said calmly.

"Thanks!...but still? what did you mean a lady?" Izuku asked, confused.

"I meant that a lady is troubling him. I should know because i've had that exact same look that he has right now once...Not like it matters now." Ulquiorra replied.

"Ah! i see... Eh? Does that mean...Hikigaya-san...is...is troubled by a lady?" Izuku asked with a mixture of shock happiness.

"..." Hachiman opened his mouth to only promptly close it once again.

"Oh come now! we're in the presence of friends!" Izuku urged on Hachiman excitingly.

"...Well.." Sigh. Hachiman sighed as he began to tell his friends his problems.

"...Your right... a certain Lady is troubling me."

"...She's...how do i put this? relies on me way to much...And I...I think i'm starting to rely on her as well." Hachiman sighed dejectedly.

"Well? isn't that like, a good thing?"

"No, it is not Midoriya-san. It is bad thing."

"...Why?"

"..."

"You, Ulquiorra and I, we've all had our hard ships...we've all done things no man should ever do...We all know what it means to be undeserving."

"Ah." Izuku said with a knowing look.

"..." Ulquiorra merely pursed his lips at the statement.

"I'm living life as it goes by...But truthfully... i wouldn't care a single bit if you told me i were to die today or tomorrow. I'll still give a fight of course. But the truth is, i stopped caring about living the moment i killed a man."

"...And this woman...she's stirring something inside you correct?" Ulquiorra asked, this time with a slight change of tone. Something that didn't go unnoticed by both Hachiman and Izuku as they looked at Ulquiorra now.

"...I...guess you could say that. I'm also starting to feel the faint sparks of something called hope well up in this pathetic heart of mine."

"...Is that so bad?" Ulquiorra asked inquisitively.

"...No. Can't say it is. The bad part comes after hope. Rejection. What woman would ever desire a rotten man like me? It's better if i live a solitary life."

"Seems to me like your running away." Izuku said with a frown.

"Is that such a bad thing? Midoriya-san, it is okay to run. However, it is not okay to refuse to stand and fight when the time comes. That is not a good thing at all." Hachiman retorted with a snort.

"I agree with you Hikigaya-san, but doesn't it seem like running is a waste a time? That is something that is not ever okay in my eyes." Izuku quipped back with a sad sigh.

"Waste of time? I've failed my original duty. The one job that i had to do. I let down the men i led into combat, i let down the republic and i let down my family. I no longer care about time. The clock can tick for all i care. I'm content with spending my days lazing around and wasting away...After i finish my job of course...If i even manage to survive."

"The battle." Izuku stated.

"Yep, the battle."

"I've heard talk about it, but tell me Hikigaya-san...Is it truly going to be a close one?" Ulquiorra asked with interest.

"Close? I don't even know if my battle plan will succeed!...It however, is the most decent one i got."

"The five miniature wooden forts that you assigned to be built near the city's walls... It was to divert the enemies strength right? It is much easier to defend then attacking, and with enough determined men in a fortified position, one can take many losses if they were to assault said men in said position." Ulquiorra stated.

"Indeed. But there are still so many things and factors that are just uncertain...It's going to be one helluva fight that's for sure."

"..." Ulquiorra fell silent upon hearing this.

"All i know is that it's gonna be a long and hard fight. Heck, it may even last longer then a day. It's so bad that i'm considering dragging the first day of battle into night."

"...That would be quite chaotic."

"It'll also maximize the potential damage done to the enemy."

"It might also minimize it." Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Well it's a risk i'll have to take."

"Do you though?" Izuku asked.

"..."

"Do you really have to?" Izuku pressed on.

"...I don't know."

"..."

"Ir's a terrible thing. Being plunged into an ocean of uncertainty, knowing nothing. But still having to fight and somehow snatch victory hidden amongst the depths of the ocean."

"..." It was Izuku's turn to say nothing as he then took a look at the cannons he made.

"...It's not my place to say this...But you've been displaying quite a bit of emotion lately...I'm no professional on the matter. But it is confusing, one woman should not be able to change a man so...much." Ulquiorra hesitated.

"..." Hachiman grimaced at the statement.

"Hoh? a love triangle?" Izuku exclaimed with surprise.

"No you fool! Its...not that." Hachiman faltered as memories of _that_ woman raced through his mind.

"...Well no matter. We'll just just have to emerge the victor in the upcoming battle, no matter how much blood is shed." Ulquiorra said neutrally.

"...Indeed." Izuku agreed as he gave a somber look at his bronze cannons.

"Correct." Hachiman said as he regained his composure. His eyes devoid of any emotion as he got ready to charge into the fray in a weeks time.

* * *

The silence in the air was only broken by the hollow sounds of blunted steel. Both fighters merely eyeing each other warily, one in a much more defensive stance whilst the other was aggressive. Sighing, Morgan prepared to parry as she spoke.

"You always go on the attack to much, sheesh Lucina would it kill you to relax once in a while?" Morgan asked quizzically as she read through Lucina's moves and parried a downward strike.

"And you focus to much on defense Morgan. You are a tactician are you not? aren't you supposed to be more aggressive?" Lucina asked with a smirk as she struck again, this time with Morgan barely moving out of the way in time.

"That's for tactics and winning battles and you know it!" Morgan replied with exasperation as she aimed at Lucina's legs.

"Well then, lets hope you consider this a battle." Lucina replied with a small smile as she riposted. Striking Morgan lightly in the stomach.

"Oof!" Morgan grunted as she got the breathe struck out of her.

"Heh!" Lucina snickered.

"Hey! that was mean even in your standards. How am i supposed to win a battle against someone unbeatable?"

"Please~ you give me to much credit Morgan." Lucina said with a small hint of pride in her voice.

"Remind me again, who here the title of the Lioness of Ylisse?" Morgan asked sarcastically.

"I could say the same to you, Oh mighty Queen of thorns?" Lucina asked with a sly grin.

A moment passed by in silence before the two girls abruptly burst out laughing. Snickering at the fond memories that they once shared.

"Pfft! I can't believe the stupid nicknames of Owain stuck!" Morgan cried out as she gasped for air.

"Remember the justice cabal?" Lucina giggled.

"Of course! who wouldn't remember them? Oh Mighty Owain, Father of blades. Or the graceful Cynthia, Princess of the sky!" Morgan fist bumped the air.

"And last but not least..."

"The Mysterious Gerome...Wyvern man!" Both girls now shouted in unison. Giggling now at the absurd name choices of the Justice Cabal.

"Remember? Remember?...I'm wyvern man!" Morgan hissed out in a fit of laughter.

"Pfft!"

* * *

**ACHOO!**

"Woah! careful there Ow-Odin. You catch a cold?" Inigo asked, concerned for his friend.

"Nah, if i was sick i would know...Some one must be talking about me!"

"You?...yeah considering how much of a weirdo you are that isn't really far fetched." Inigo replied with a snicker.

"Wha-? Hey!" Owain protested.

"Oh come now, I was only joking...Oh mighty father of Blades." Inigo muttered under his breath with a teasing smile.

"Hey! i heard that!"

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Robin moaned for the umpteenth time that day as she lazed around in the tea pavilion.

"Better to be bored then doing something dangerous." Anna replied with a concentrated look on her face as she focused on writing something.

"Whats the deal with you? aren't you supposed to be like, the super laid back more whiny one?"

"First of all, i'm laid back when i don't need to roll up my sleeves to do something. And second of all, did you just call me whiny?" Anna quipped back with a furrowed brow as she continued to write.

"But still, we've been cooped up in this place for weeks now. We've explored the majority of the capital...there's nothing more to do!" Robin groaned as the suns rays continued to beat down on her through a small gap in the pavilion.

"...Don't worry. If we're truly in the situation i think we're in... We're going to see some serious action soon." To this, Robins eyes narrowed as she looked at Anna.

"You mean?"

"Yep, it's gonna happen soon...Just our luck that we somehow got stranded here." Anna said with a sly grin.

"...Are you serious? Can we...really prevent it? Nip it in the bud?"

"It's way to early before the event happens, but yeah. We should be able to nip the proverbial problem in the bud."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Can we really be sure? This is a first, even for me."

"What do you mean even for me? I'm pretty sure that this is a first for both of us."

"...Well, that only means that we can only make preparations for when it begins."

"Hey, don't blow that off so casually."

"..." Anna said nothing as she continued to write on her parchment.

"Oi!" Robin said with an exasperated sigh.

"Are you sure this can work?"

"...We'll just have to make it work.

"..."

"We have to avoid that outcome, no matter what." Anna said seriously.

"..." Silently, Robin sullenly agreed with Anna as she clenched her hands into fists.

* * *

Tomoe took hesitant steps towards the Hachiman. Who was sitting ever so silently on his chair atop the cities wooden walls, gazing at the scene before him. A gentle breeze blew by the battlements as Tomoe also couldn't help but share a brief look at the construction site of the five smaller wooden forts. Each fort was a sizable distance away from each other and the city's walls. But not so far apart that they would be completely isolated from support.

It was a daring, and at this point? Decent strategy. Divert the enemies strength in numbers. Force them to split up and attack the forts separately. Tomoe wasn't sure if the general idea would work, but it was the most best that they got. And she herself was fine with that.

Her steps slowed and eventually stopped as she stood next to Hachiman sitting on his chair.

"...Greetings Tomoe." Hachiman said neutrally as he greeted her.

"...Hikigaya." Tomoe responded curtly.

"You come here to enjoy the sights too? it's quite lovely if i must say so myself."

"Erm...sure." Tomoe replied back with uncertainty.

"..." Hikigaya said nothing as he noted the young woman's uncertainty.

"Say, Hikigaya..." Tomoe started, only to stop.

"Yes?"

"...Have you...have you heard of the scrolls of Furore?" She asked with a pause.

"...What? scrolls of what?" Hachiman asked, confused.

"The scrolls of Furore? Have you heard of it?" Tomoe asked more clearly this time, traces of desperation in her voice.

"The scrolls of Furore?...No, can't say i have. Why do you ask?" Hachiman asked with a raised brow.

With that reply, Tomoe let out what seemed to let out a relived sigh. And in her excitement fist pumped the air.

"...?" Hachiman said nothing as he looked at Tomoe with intrigue.

"Hm? oh! why do i ask? It's nothing! yes, its absolutely nothing! In fact, just forget that i ever asked you that okay?" Tomoe said rather quickly, soon huffing and puffing as she ran out of breath.

"...What ever you say. It's not those so called scrolls involve me in any way at all, in fact, i don't even know what they are." Hachiman stated simply as he looked away from Tomoe and at the scenes outside the city walls.

"...I'll be...Taking my leave now." Tomoe said with ill contained excitement as she made a hasty retreat, Only confusing Hachiman even more.

"...Women, I'll never understand them."


End file.
